The Phantom Twins: World's Collide
by mikaela2015
Summary: (The Phantom Twins / Collab with LooneyAces DPxMCU) When Team Phantom expects a ghost free summer vacation before college starts, an older version of Dani Phantom from an alternate universe crashes into their world. Now they must work together to recover the missing Time Medallions to help Older Dani Phantom get back to her world and stop Hertha!
1. A Great Start To The Summer

**Hi guys! Well here it is! The moment you have been waiting for. LooneyAces and mine's collab fanfic! LooneyAces has published the first chapter in his character's point of view which is called DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR and here's the first chapter of the same story but in my character's perspective.**

 **HAPPY DANNYVERSARY and I hope you all enjoy and if you haven't read any of LooneyAces story I suggest you read them**

The bright sun rose over the town of Amity Park, the birds chirped and the sun peaked through the windows of seventeen year old Danny Fenton's room. He opened his eyes and smiled as he sat up and got out of bed. He put on his dressing gown and opened the curtains to allow more sunlight to come into his room and said, "Good morning Amity Park"

Today had marked the first official day of the summer before he and Dayla were off to college in the fall. Dani and Dale had left immediately after school to go on a camping trip with a group of friends at Lake Eerie and wouldn't be back until the end of the week.

He walked downstairs to find his family eating breakfast at the table with Jack's plate as usual stacked with a high pile of pancakes and drowned in maple syrup.

"Good morning everyone" Danny greeted as he sat down at the table.

"Morning" All of them greeted back simultaneously.

"So Dayla is everything all set for tomorrow?" Danny asked. Dayla nodded and answered after swallowing some of her breakfast, "Totally. Sam, Valerie and I are doing the food shopping today for the picnic tomorrow which we're gonna start making the sandwiches, salads and everything else later tonight along with Jazz while you are heading over to Andrew's place to help Tucker and him get all the picnic gear ready"

"I can't wait for our own graduation celebration picnic. I can't believe it's only been a couple of days since we graduated from high school and soon we'll be off to college in the fall" Danny said.

"It seems only yesterday I was changing yours and Dayla's diapers and now my two twin babies are off to college" Maddie said with a warm smile as she hugged them both.

"Another set of Fenton's are off to college" Jack said with pride. "And to think in about two more years we'll see the last of the Fenton clan off to college. Oh! You guys grow up so fast!"

"How's your eye feeling today dad?" Dayla asked.

"It's fine. The doctor said there maybe times where I'll still feel shots of pain every now and then but it's only temporarily" Jack answered as he rubbed his hand underneath the eye patch which covered his now blind right eye.

During an encounter with Morana, Danny and Dayla remembered how she held their father hostage and in exchange for his life they were forced to give her the Gem of the Ancients and even though they had followed her terms, Morana cut his right eye causing him to be permanently blind in his eye. Now Jack has to wear an eye patch over it but there are times where he made jokes about it. He even went as far for a costume party he and Maddie went recently as a pirate with a fake parrot and everything.

Now that the whole Morana crisis was over and so was high school, Danny and Dayla were looking forward to hopefully what would be a nice, relaxing, ghost free summer before they were all off to college. Dayla and Andrew had gotten accepted into New York University, Sam and Danny were accepted into the University of Florida and Valerie and Tucker were accepted into MIT. They were all glad they all got into the schools they wanted to get into but a bit down that even though they would be with their partners, they would all be going to separate schools but promised they would keep in contact with each other when school started and were determined to make it the best summer vacation ever.

However what they didn't know that their ghost free summer vacation wasn't going to be so much ghost free as they thought.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. A Picnic Gone Wrong

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter of Phantom Twins: World's Collide.**

 **Make sure to read LooneyAces fanfic DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR to read how the story goes in his character's perspectives. This is a collab fanfic.**

 **ENJOY :)**

The next day arrived and the weather was just perfect. The sun was bright and warm and it wasn't too hot either. Jazz, Dayla, Sam and Valerie packed the food into Jazz's car while Danny, Andrew and Tucker packed all the other picnic gear into Danny's car.

They all then got into both Danny's, Jazz's and Dayla's car and headed over to the park. After unpacking all the food and placing them down on the mat, the graduation picnic began. They played some soccer, had a bit of a water fight and threw a frisbee around.

They all then sat down on the mat and began to eat their lunch. Dayla, Jazz, Sam and Valerie had made an assortment of sandwiches, salads and desserts and as they ate they began to talk about their high school days, what they were going to do when they went to college and their plans for the rest of the summer.

All and all it seems like the first day of summer was going perfectly well and nothing could stop their perfect ghost free day. They were wrong.

As they continued eating they all suddenly heard a strange noise coming from somewhere.

"LOOK!" Jazz shouted as she pointed to the sky and they all turned to see a portal had opened just over the park.

They all then watched as someone suddenly came out of the portal and crashed into the ground hard, creating a crater in the ground. They all dropped their food and ran over to where the figure had crashed. All their eyes widened as they saw it was a young woman about 19 or twenty, with snow white hair and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit and what really surprised them was also on her suit was Danny and Dayla's symbol. They could see she had some cuts and bruises on her arms and face, blood and ectoplasm were coming slowly from them.

"Ooh. That's definitely got to hurt" Andrew said.

"Is she alive?" Tucker asked. Dayla frowned at Tucker and said, "Tuck of course she's alive. She's definitely breathing"

"Is she half-ghost?" Sam asked.

"It looks like it. That would be the only reason she would be bleeding blood and ectoplasm" Danny said.

"But why does she have yours and Dayla's symbol on her suit?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know. But we better find out" Danny said feeling just as confused as everyone else was.

They all suddenly heard the woman groan and watched as her eyes slowly started to open as she regained consciousness. Suddenly they all heard some growling noises coming from the portal and watched as twenty ghosts appeared from the portal above them and started flying towards them.

The ghosts were unlike any ghosts they had ever seen before. They were skinny and had green skin with black armour covering their heads and arms, red razor sharp claws on their hands and feet, their eyes were red and pupiless and the top part of their heads were black and their mouths showed razor sharp teeth at the front of them.

The woman fully opened her eyes and her eyes widened at the sight of the ghosts. She sprang into action. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie and Jazz watched in shock and amazement as she blasted five of the ghosts left and right with ecto blasts and then overshadowed one of them and made it fight four of them. She got out of the ghost's body before she blasted it.

Without wasting any more time, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and the other's pulled out their ghost weapons as they both said, "We have to help her! Whoever she is!"

The woman was unaware that they were helping her fight the rest of these ghosts. Danny and Dayla began blasting, freezing and burning the ghosts left and right, Jazz was using her Fenton Spectre Bow and Arrows to blast them, Sam and Andrew stood back to back and blasted the ghosts with their Fenton Wrists Rays, Valerie flew around on her hover board blasting at the ghosts with her arm blasters and Tucker was using the Fenton Bo Staff to knock them over to Danny and Dayla as they continued blasting at them.

One of the ghosts then tried to swipe the mysterious woman with its razor sharp claws once more but she ducked before kicking it with force towards the remaining ghosts.

"Time to end this." The woman said

Hey eye's turn dark blue before she started to spin and form some kind of powerful tornado and grabbed the remaining ghosts, forcing the others to look at her in shock. The tornado felt even more powerful than Danny and Dayla's Phantom Tornado. They watched as the woman's tornado destroy some of the ghosts but not all of them. She then turns the tornado into a massive bright ball like the repulsion field power before she used the energy to release a massive and powerful shockwave kind of power.

The woman's powerful attack destroyed the remaining ghosts, reducing them to ectoplasm once more, however the force of the power accidently knocked the others down to the ground and shattered some nearby windows. The woman stopped her wail before she placed her hand on her head as she is fully exhausted. She suddenly then collapsed to the ground before she loses consciousness once more and changes into her human form.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie and Jazz got back up and just continued to stare at the unconscious woman in shock and amazement.

"Woah! What kind of power was that?" Dayla asked. "I have never seen a power like that before"

"Me neither and has anybody noticed that she looks like…..well…like Dani?" Danny asked.

"You have a point there Danny? But how?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know but we can't just leave her here when she's hurt" Dayla said. "Plus she owes us some answers when she wakes up"

"Okay everyone let's pack up and get her back to Fenton Works" Danny said.

Dayla and Valerie picked up the unconscious woman and started heading back to the cars unaware of the ghostly problem they had just gotten themselves into.


	3. When Worlds Collide

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie all continued to stare at the woman lying down on the bed in Dayla's room still unconscious. They had noticed that around her neck she was wearing one of Clockwork's time medallions.

Jazz had just finished patching up her injuries. Andrew then asked, "How is she Jazz?"

Jazz finished putting one bandage on the woman's arm and answered, "She should be fine. Luckily for her, they were minor injuries. She's just really weak from using all that energy. I'll be back soon, just gonna check on mom and dad"

This doesn't make sense, I thought Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale and formerly Vlad were the only halfa's in the world" Sam said confused.

"And we've never heard of her as well" Tucker added.

"Did you guys see those powers of here? That tornado? It was incredible! Why did they look familiar to me?" Dayla wondered.

"What do you mean Dayla?" Andrew asked.

Before Dayla answered his question she noticed Danny still staring at the woman in confusion and asked, "What's wrong bro?"

"It's just that…she looks like Dani just…older" Danny answered.

Dayla looked at the woman carefully and then said, "Now that I think about it, she does look like Dani. As a matter of fact, she looks like the one from that alternate universe we've been watching in the last few months at Clockwork's"

They all heard a groan and watched as the woman's eyes started open. She looked at them all in confusion until her eyes finally settled on Danny which freaked him out on what she asked next, "Danny?"

"Who are you? How do you know my brother's name? Why do you have our symbol on your suit? Why you have one of Clockwork's medallions? More importantly, who are you?" Dayla asked with a bit of hostility in her voice as she was unsure whether or not they could trust this half-ghost woman yet and now suddenly she knew Danny's name.

The woman looked at Dayla and her eyes widened in shock, horror and realisation as she then looked at the others. She then spoke again as her eyes set on Dayla's computer, "I need to see your computer"

"What?" Danny asked.

The woman didn't answer however and just immediately went to the computer and started typing in the search bar on the internet. However when she pressed enter on whatever she was searching for, no records appeared on the computer. She tried again and again but the results were the same.

She gasped and said loud enough for the others to hear, "Oh no! Hertha must have thrown me through the time screen to that alternate universe"

"Alternate universe?" Danny asked. "What are you talking about?"

The woman stood up from the computer and looked at them all and said, "My name is…..Danielle Fenton, AKA Dani Phantom"

They all stared at them in shock and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"How?! You can't be Dani! The Dani we know is a fifteen year old girl, not a nineteen year old woman and she is currently on a camping trip with Dale" Tucker asked.

"That's because I'm not from here….in this universe. I'm from another universe" The woman who just said her name was Dani said. She then muttered, "GEEZE! And I thought the multiverse theory was all a fantasy"

"What universe? Is it the same universe where those Harvester ghosts or whatever they're called came from?" Dayla asked.

"And how are you Dani but older?" Danny then asked.

"Guys calm down! I'm sure she will answer your questions but right now, she needs breathing room and the time to speak" Andrew said as he stood between Older Dani, Danny and Dayla.

Danny and Dayla both calmed down and nodded in agreement. Danny then said, "Sorry Dani. Please continue"

"Thank you, Danny. Before I answer your questions, how did you all know about the Harvesters or my universe?" Older Dani asked.

"We found out about your universe after a mysterious ghost ray, a weird looking ghost ship and a missile with one of those ghosts you were fighting appeared out of nowhere. We've been watching you ever since from Clockwork's tower" Dayla replied.

"Oh, cool and creepy, and that must have happen during the Dan and Dana Incident when those objects went through Clockworks monitors during two battles at his lair. Anyway, so I'm from a universe in which my older twin brother Danny and I are not only the leaders of Team Phantom, but we're also part of a large legion of superheroes known as the Avengers. I was currently fighting a group of ghosts called the Harvesters and their queen and she threw me here, to this alternate universe. I gotta get back to my universe in order to stop this threat. To answer your second question, I'm 19/7 years old, created back in 2010, and proud to be the youngest Fenton daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton and the younger Fenton sibling of Jazz and Danny Fenton since the Dis-asteroid Incident back in 2011" Older Dani explained

"So, my alternate older self and you are the leaders of Team Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Yep. Danny and I lead Team Phantom, Danny being the first-in-command and I being the second-in-command. The whole world recognised Danny and I not just for our heroic efforts for protecting and avenging the Earth, but for our teamwork and very close and strong sibling bond. We're commonly known to the world and Ghost Zone as the Phantom Twins. And of course Fenton Twins when we're in human form" Dani replied.

"Hey, Dayla and I are also known as the Phantom Twins here" Danny said.

"What's this other superhero group that you mentioned called again?" Sam asked.

"The Avengers, a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together so when they needed us, we could fight the battles that they never could. Danny became a Avenger when it was first formed back in 2012. Valerie and I became Avengers three years later. Now, all of Team Phantom are Avengers." Older Dani answered.

"This is a lot to take in." Sam said quietly, feeling just as shocked and surprised as everyone else.

""The Clockwork of this universe didn't say a lot about my universe, didn't he?" Older Dani asked.

"The few things he did mention is that Andrew, Dale and I don't exist. Is it true?" Dayla asked.

Older Dani looked at the girl solemnly and could see the slight fear and sadness in her eyes. She nodded her head and then answered, "It's true. Danny in my universe doesn't have a twin sister and Andrew and Dale as you mentioned him doesn't exist either. I'm Danny's twin sister, in a way."

Dayla nodded understanding everything. Andrew then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his comforting embrace. He knew what Dayla needed right now and that was comfort from her boyfriend. Older Dani then smiled as she remember how Danny and herself have watched them from Clockwork's monitor back at her universe.

"Although Danny and I have seen some of your adventures and we're both really impressed with how you all handled each situation. Although for Danny's case, some of your adventures were the same before the Dis-asteroid." Older Dani said which made the young teens smile.

"Thanks, and also cool and creepy that you and Danny of your universe have watched us" Dayla said, which made Older Dani smile.

"So what's this ghost problem you're facing again?" Tucker asked.

"Whoa, whoa. Dani, you should rest first. You did took a pretty good beating." Dayla said.

"No, I have to deal with this pending ghost threat. Earth at my universe is in danger." Older Dani said.

"So how are you gonna get back to your universe?" Valerie asked.

"Well, it's better if I explain everything at your lab. I noticed something right before I got thrown here." Dani said.

Dayla nodded and pointed out, "We also need to explain about you to our mum and dad as well as Jazz since they're all currently down there waiting for answers"

A few minutes later, Older Dani was at the lab with Team Phantom and had met Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Older Dani had explained everything she had told the others before coming down and they were shocked and amazed at the same time and everything they needed to know about her universe from the Avengers, her grandfather Harry Fenton in her world, everything.

"Well, this is a lot to take in." Maddie said.

"Yeah, a nineteen year old alternate version of our daughter Danielle. I thought we wouldn't see Dani as a nineteen year old for at least another four years." Jack said.

"Never thought the multiverse would actually be real." Jazz said.

"Is there a reason why you're here? How are you gonna get back to your universe?" Maddie asked.

"Well I can simply remove this Time Medallion off of my neck and I'll be back to my universe, but I can't do that since this medallion is part of my universe. Also, before I got thrown here, I noticed that five other medallions have ended up here. I have to recover them and then use them in order to get myself and all the medallions back to my world in order to reunite with Team Phantom and stop Hertha and the Harvesters." Older Dani answered.

"You've mention the Harvesters, but not that ghost name you mentioned. Who is that?" Dayla asked.

"In my universe, there's a group of hive-minded ghosts called the Harvesters. They are from a very far away dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone called the Keep and are ruled by a queen. Her name is Hertha. I've heard about her last year and I recently encountered her for the first time at Clockwork's. She's the one who threw me to this universe." Older Dani explained.

"How powerful are the Harvesters?" Danny asked.

"The Harvesters are brutal ghost beings. Danny and I as well as the rest of Team Phantom back at my world and some of the Avengers fought them last year. And my grandfather Harry Fenton had fought them before in the 1940s." Older Dani answered.

"Wow, really?" Dayla asked.

"Yep" Older Dani replied.

"Never thought Grandpa Fenton would be a ghost fighter as well, at least in a different universe and that he has a different name" Danny said.

"Well it's true, at my universe at least. Well, the Harvesters are easy to destroy" Older Dani said.

"What about this Hertha. How powerful is she?" Sam asked.

"Well, judging how I took a beating from her, she's very powerful. Powerful than her subjects" Older Dani said.

"What does she want?" Tucker asked.

"Well, she said she wants to harvest the Earth and its resources. I don't know how or what she meant by that, but she had tried to harvest the Earth and it's Ghost Zone dimensional plane before, all ended in failure." Older Dani said.

"How are you gonna stop her?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know I have to focus on finding the medallions and getting back to my universe before I can reunite with the team back at home and start plans to stop Hertha and the Harvesters. By the way, do you have some device where you can track anything from the Ghost Zone around the world?" Older Dani said.

"Sure, you can use this monitor, it has a detection system" Maddie said as she gestured towards the large console machine in the lab.

Older Dani walked over to it and then started to type on the monitor.

"So, what are you typing?" Jack asked.

"I need to know where those five medallions ended up at." Older Dani answered as the monitor detects where the five Time Medallions are located. "Got them. New York City, London, England, Moscow, Russia, Tokyo, Japan, and Sydney, Australia. Now all I got to do is go to those locations, get the medallions and then I'll be able to get back to my universe and find a way to stop Hertha."

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Danny asked and then gestured for the others to group up.

"Yeah, Danny and I need to talk to our team and our parents for a moment." Dayla said.

"Sure." Older Dani said.

Dani then sees young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie, Dayla, Andrew, alternate Jazz, and Alternate Jack and Maddie walked away from her before they huddled up.

"I think we should help her" Danny said looking serious. Dayla nodded in agreement and said, "She did stop those Harvesters from destroying the town and plus it's someone we know….well sort of know. She won't be able to do this all by herself. So what do you say guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Jack, Maddie and Jazz smiled their reassurance at their decision. Jack then said, "Use whatever you need kids"

"We want to help you" Danny said as they all faced Older Dani but she shook her head.

"No I can't ask you all to put yourselves in danger like this. Hertha is dangerous. I know you guys have handled ghosts before, but you haven't seen anyone like Hertha or the ghosts in my universe. Not to mention you all travelling to another universe can be risky and can affect the time stream." Older Dani said.

"You don't have to ask us. We're going to help you whether you want us to or not, even if it means we're going to travel to another universe. Like it or not, we're all involved in this now, please let us help you. You don't have to fight this alone. We understand the risks" Dayla said with determination. "Plus even if you said no, we would have just followed you anyway"

"You may be from another universe, but we already consider you a friend and still technically our sister" Danny said.

Older Dani looked at the determined faces of Team Phantom before she sighed. She then asked, "Are you sure you guys want in?"

Everyone put their hands in the middle on top of each other and nodded. Older Dani then said, "One condition though. You all put me in charge of your team. This is a situation that involves my universe, you all don't know what you're getting yourselves into, and not to mention I am older than you in a way"

"Deal" Danny and Dayla said while the others nodded in agreement to her condition.

Older Dani smiled at them and then placed her hand in herself and said, "Well let's get to it then. First stop, New York City"

* * *

Unknown to Older Dani and Team Phantom, in the Ghost Zone five ghosts were meeting on a floating rock. The five ghosts were Nocturne, Skulker, Ember, Technus and Fright Knight.

"I'm tired of those ghost children always stopping my plans to take energy from those who are sleeping" Nocturne said in anger.

"I Technus, am also angry at the two ghost hybrids always stopping my conquest of the world through technology." Technus exclaimed.

"If only I could slice those two with my sword." Fright Knight said as he held his Soul Shredder in the air. "I'd make sure they would never return."

"Tell me about it! Those dipsticks have stopped me from using my music to take over the world too many times!" Ember shouted in anger.

"I think it's time we took them down. I say we call a truce and get rid of the whelps once and for all. Who's with me?" Skulker asked.

The others said nothing as their eyes glowed and they all grinned maliciously at the idea. Skulker grinned wider as he knew they all agreed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Skulker and the others watched invisibly from the roof of a building near Fenton Works. Technus hacked into the security cameras of the lab and showed a holographic image in the middle of everyone. They started watching as Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Jazz, Jack and Maddie were talking to Older Dani about going after the other missing Time Medallions which were located in several places around the globe.

"Hmmm...it seems the whelps along with their friends and...I think that's the male Phantom's clone sister...weird she looks older...anyway looks like they're going on a little road trip" Skulker said before he grinned. "Which means it's the perfect opportunity to follow them and take them out."

"And it looks like the first place they're heading to is New York City." Ember said.

"Then we better head over there. They'll never see it coming" Technus said as he cracked his knuckles with energy ready to begin their assault.

"One moment Technus. I have a plan. It seems they're each going to different locations so each of us can go to each country and wait for the right moment to strike them down" Skulker said.

All the ghosts grinned and nodded in agreement to Skulker's plan.


	4. The Big Apple

**Well here is chapter 4 of my collab fanfic with LooneyAces. Also today is a really special day for I am now 23 today! HORRAY! Thanks for all the awesome reviews so far guys on both my chapters and LooneyAces chapters of this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Fenton Jet flew through the air carrying Older Dani, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew took heading for New York City. Older Dani turned on the Auto-Jack before facing them. Older Dani felt it was a little bit awkward for her to be working with the alternative versions of Team Phantom from her universe. Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were feeling awkward as well.

"So... um, I see you like the New York Football Giants" Andrew said noticing Older Dani's Giants jersey and trying to start a conversation.

"Umm…yeah, Danny and I are fans of all the New York City sports team. Sure, we may not be from New York City, or born there, but for some reason, we like them. And besides, I prefer being a Giants or Jets fan than a Packers fan because of him. And not to mention my grandfather was originally from New York City" Older Dani said.

"That's understandable. I'm from New York City myself" Andrew said remembering his old home.

"Say, Dani that is a very beautiful ring you have on your finger" Dayla said noticing Older Dani's ring on her finger.

Older Dani looked at her left hand to see the ring on her finger and smiled. She then said, "Thank you. This means everything to me. My boyfriend gave it to me when he and I confessed our feelings toward each other"

"I just can't believe you actually found someone" Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Danny and Dayla said with a frown.

"It's okay. I thought the same way too. I always thought people would never accept me because I was different than the others. But when I met my best friends Sierra, Venus, and Jacob, who is now my boyfriend, my whole life change. And when Jacob said that he loved me, it gave me tears of joy" Older Dani said as she remembered the day her boyfriend confessed his feelings towards her.

"So, what's your boyfriend like?" Valerie asked.

"Jacob? He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. He'll do anything to make me happy" Older Dani said with a sigh.

"Sounds romantic" Sam said as she smiled.

"Thanks" Older Dani said.

"So, what about ourselves from your universe?" Valerie asked. "What are we like?"

"Danny, of course is the leader of the team. He's matured since then and very serious when it comes to being an Avenger. Danny and I have a very strong sibling bond and we always work together. Sam, well, ever since she converted to Christianity, her Goth lore is starting to wear down. It's still there, but not as much as she was when I first met her. She still has her no-nonsense personality though. Tucker, still mayor of Amity Park, on his final term, and still the techo-geek everyone know and love. Valerie, awesome and kind friend, but you don't want to mess with her on the battlefield" Dani said.

"Wow..." Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie said in awe at the sound of what their alternative selves sounds like.

"Incredible" Dayla and Andrew said.

"So, how's my alternate younger self and my alternate twin brother, Dale?" Older Dani asked.

"They're fine. They're on a camping trip with some friends" Dayla said.

"Do they have any love interests?" Older Dani asked.

"I don't think so" Danny answered.

"You think they will find someone special?" Dayla asked.

"Absolutely, look at me. Sure, Jacob may not exist in this universe, but I know some guy will like my alternate younger self someday. Same with Dale, I'm sure some girl will like him someday" Older Dani said. "Anyway, we'll be approaching New York City soon. You got some device that can track ecto-signatures?"

"Yeah, the Fenton Watches will help us detect those medallions, but it can only detect on a 100 mile radius" Danny answered as he showed his Fenton Watch.

A few minutes later, the Fenton Jet arrived at New York City before it lands at the John F Kennedy Airport.

"Okay, can I see one of your watches?" Older Dani asked.

"You can borrow mine" Dayla said and handed Older Dani her Fenton Watch.

Older Dani then grabbed her phone, which in her world has been fused with both Fenton and what looks like some very advanced technology. Lucky for her, it still works as she uses her phone's holographic interface to activate a 3D hologram interface of New York City in front of her, which awes everyone in the room.

"Whoa" Team Phantom said.

"The technology. It's so cool" young Tucker said as he looked at the technology like it was Christmas.

"Calm down, Tucker" Sam said.

"So, what are you going to do with the watch?" Dayla asked.

"Getting the watch's data since it can detect an ecto-signature from a 100 mile radius. However, since I have Stark technology on my phone, instead of saying how many miles or which direction the signature is coming from, the data should tell me on this hologram where exactly the signature is coming from" Older Dani answered as she used a cord to connect Dayla's Fenton Watch to her phone. The data was then transferred and she then types on the hologram and the holographic map moved to show the exact location of the missing Time Medallion.

"Got it, the medallion is located in Brooklyn" Older Dani said as she looked at the map.

Andrew's eyes perked up at the sound and asked, "Are you sure it's there?"

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?" Older Dani asked.

"That's my old home" Andrew answered.

"You lived in Brooklyn?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah" Andrew replied before facing Dani. "Where exactly is the Time Medallion?"

Older Dani then zoomed in a holographic part of New York City where the signature is located before she sees the neighbourhood's name.

"Midwood" Older Dani answered.

"That's my old neighbourhood" Andrew said.

"Are you serious?" Older Dani asked.

"Yeah, I went to Midwood High School with my cousin Tabitha before moving to Amity Park with my mom" Andrew answered.

"I remember seeing your cousin a couple of years ago. I've always wanted to meet her in person" Dayla said.

"Well, I guess we'll be visiting and searching around your old neighbourhood" Older Dani said.

A few minutes later Older Dani, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew were walking on Flatbush Avenue of Midwood, Brooklyn. As a precaution Older Dani gave herself a little disguise, wearing a pair of shades and a New York Yankees baseball cap so that people don't get suspicious or freak out on knowing who she is.

"Okay, so where do we even start?" Valerie asked.

"Well, I think we should stop by Andrew's aunt's house and maybe get his cousin's help. We may have a chance and maybe she might be able to help us since it seems the Time Medallion is located somewhere around here. We can use her house as a little command post" Older Dani suggested.

"I agree. Tabitha knows this neighbourhood better than anyone" Andrew said.

Suddenly, a group of teenagers, six girls and six boys, approached the group.

"Hi. Would you all mind taking a picture with all of us?" one girl asked Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie.

"Sure" Danny said.

"No problem" Dayla said.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew gathered around the group of teens to take a picture while Older Dani stood back.

"Thank you." one of the boys said.

"No problem" Andrew said before facing the others and Dani. "All right, to my aunt's"

"You lead the way, Andrew" Dani said.

Andrew led them all to his aunt's house, which was a few blocks away from his old high school. They eventually reached the house and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, a 17 year old girl answered the door. She was wearing a white shirt over a long sleeved black one, had black leggings and black boots. Her eyes are blue and her hair is pure white. She became happy and surprised when she saw her cousin Andrew.

"Andrew!" the girl greeted.

"Tabitha!" Andrew greeted.

Andrew and his cousin Tabitha embraced each other. Andrew then said as they let go of each other and he gestured to Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Valerie, "I believe you haven't met my friends yet"

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you all" Tabitha greeted.

"Hi Tabitha" Team Phantom said.

"By the way Andrew, heard you and your girlfriend Dayla are going to NYU. Congrats" Tabitha said.

"Thanks. Congrats on getting accepted to Columbia University" Andrew said with a smile.

"Thanks" Tabitha said as she smiled back.

"Tabitha, who's at the door" A woman called out.

Suddenly an older woman appear at the front door. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes, wears a brown business skirt and jacket with a white shirt and black flats. She is surprise upon seeing her nephew Andrew.

"Hi, Aunt Josephine" Andrew greeted.

"Why, Andrew. I didn't expect to see you here anytime soon." Josephine said as she and Andrew shared a hug.

"Wanted to give you and Tabitha a surprise" Andrew said as they let go of each other.

"And I see you brought your friends over" Josephine said as she noticed Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie and Older Dani.

"Who's your other friend?" Tabitha asked also noticing Older Dani.

"It's very complicated. Can we come in?" Andrew asked.

"Sure" Josephine said, welcoming everyone in.

Everyone went to the living room before Josephine and Tabitha listens to Andrew and his friends explain about Older Dani, who she is and where she's from. Older Dani then explained why she's here and how she needs to find the Time Medallions. Josephine and Tabitha couldn't believe what they heard.

"This is a lot to take in" Tabitha said.

"Alternate universes. Who knew?" Josephine said in amazement.

"So, is there any way we can use your place as a little command post? I have to find that medallion and soon" Older Dani asked.

"Sure after all, Andrew is family" Josephine said with a warm smile.

"Mind if I help?" Tabitha asked.

"We were gonna ask you that. Can you help us? You know this neighbourhood better than us" Older Dani said.

"Sure. I'll help any way I can" Tabitha replied

"Only for this city since we're looking for four more medallions after this one" Older Dani said.

"That's okay. Besides, I have no other plans for tonight" Tabitha said.

"All right, then. We better get going now" Older Dani said.

A few minutes later Older Dani, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew and Tabitha started searching for the Time Medallion around the neighbourhood. So far they hadn't found anything. A few minutes later they arrived at the campus of Midwood High School which was a H-shaped building with six iconic columns and a Georgian cupola.

"Are you sure this is your former high school, Andrew?" Tucker asked as they looked at the building.

"Yeah, looks like a rich school" Danny said.

"Unfortunately, yes. Since my dad was in the Navy, my family had some money. My mom enrolled me here since Midwood offers 22 Advance Placement courses" Andrew answered.

"You and Tabitha must have been a smart though" Valerie said.

"Trust me going to a school like this, your parents want to see the best of you and to go to college" Tabitha said.

"Anyway, anything from your watches?" Older Dani asked as they started looking around the area.

Team Phantom looked down at their watches and they beeped as they suddenly detected a strong ecto-signature. Sam then answered, "Our watches are detecting a very strong signature"

"Seems to be coming near the school" Dayla added.

"Well, at least is summer vacation" Andrew pointed out.

"Summer vacation? What month is it?" Older Dani asked.

"June" Danny answered.

"What the heck! It's March back in my universe" Older Dani said finding it strange that it was a completely different month than back in her universe.

"Weird" Tucker agreed with Older Dani.

"Let's split up into groups. Valerie, Andrew, Tabitha and Tucker, you four check the school while Danny, Dayla and Sam, you three come with me and we'll check out the area around the school" Older Dani instructed.

Everyone then split up into their groups and began the search for the Time Medallion. Older Dani, Sam, Danny and Dayla started looking around the area around the school. As they came up to a wide open area with a playground and basketballs courts from an elementary school that was directly across the street from the high school, Older Dani could feel that the Time Medallion was nearby. She then looked up and saw it was stuck on the rim of the basketball hoop.

"Guys, I've found it" Older Dani said as she gestured to the basketball hoop.

Before anyone could respond and grabbed the medallion, Older Dani, Danny and Dayla gasped as their ghost senses went off.

"We got company" Danny and Dayla said.

"But what ghost could be at New York City?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, who followed us?" Dayla asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out. You three better get the rest of your friends" Older Dani said.

"Guys get outside. We found the medallion, but we got company" Danny said through the Fenton Phones. "We're near the elementary school across the street"

"On our way Danny" Tucker replied through the Fenton Phones.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dayla shouted their signature cry and began to change into their ghost forms.

The bright familiar rings appear around Danny and Dayla before they travelled up and down their bodies as they changed them into their ghost forms.

"You know, if my brother was here with me, he would say that this is not his style, which I would agree" Older Dani said as she noticed how different their suits than what she and her brother wears in her universe.

"Hey" Dayla said jokingly.

"Aren't you gonna change into ghost form?" Sam asked noticing how Older Dani didn't change into ghost form.

"Are you crazy? I'm not from here. If some of the people that are walking nearby sees me, then then this world is gonna go nuts and demand answers" Older Dani said.

"Yeah, I guess it's true" Dayla said as Andrew, Tabitha, Tucker and Valerie arrived.

"Okay, we're here and ready to face whoever's here" Tucker said as they each got out their weapons and Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit.

"What can I do?" Tabitha asked.

"Very simple. Just fire this blaster" Andrew answered as he handed Tabitha an anti-ghost blaster.

"Anyway, who has followed us?" Danny asked as they looked around for whatever ghost had decided to follow and attack them.

Before anyone can reply or react, Dayla suddenly spotted something coming towards them and immediately put up a shied around them and shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

Dayla's shield deflected a large ecto-blast, which caused the smoke to surround the area, but the force of the blast still knocked the group down to the ground. Older Dani, Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Tabitha, Tucker Valerie and Sam looked up as the smoke cleared to reveal the ghost who fired the blast and standing in front of them was Ember!

"Hello dipsticks" Ember said with a grin.

"Ember!" Danny and Dayla shouted with shock and surprise.

""Ember! What are you doing here?" Sam exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to have revenge on your dipsticks for stopping me from using my music to take over the world too many times!" Ember said with anger. "It's time I get rid of you once and for all, along with your adult friend that strangely looks like one of the pipsqueaks"

"You guys deal with Ember, I'll get the medallion" Older Dani said as she got up and started running towards the medallion.

"Oh no you don't!" Ember said as she strummed her guitar to create a fist-shaped energy beam, which hit Older Dani dead on and knocked her to the ground.

"Just aim and fire Tabitha" Andrew said. Tabitha nodded and held the blaster in her hand ready to fight. She couldn't help but get a little excited since she was about to go into her first ghost fight with her cousin.

Danny and Dayla immediately charged towards Ember while Valerie activated her hover board and Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Tabitha fired their blasters at her. Danny fired an ecto-ray, but Ember managed to dodge before she blasted him back with another energy blast from her guitar. Dayla's eyes turned blue and she shot an ice blast straight at the music ghost, but Ember thought quickly and used her flaming hair to melt the ice. She then fired another blast which hit Dayla dead on and knocked her back down to the ground and straight into the fence. Older Dani got back to her feet and ran in an attempt to get the Time Medallion, but Ember was not having it.

"Oh no you don't! I don't know who you are, but there's no way you're helping the dipsticks" Ember said and then fired a flame at Older Dani which hit her and sent her straight into the fence where she landed next to Dayla .

"Okay, Danielle. This is a different Ember. It's not like the one back at home" Older Dani said to herself.

"So I know this is a bad time but what's the Ember like in your universe?" Dayla asked.

"Trust me ever since Dan and Dana were defeated, Ember changed her appearance, attire, and even her guitar. She's gone punk-rock, wearing punk-rock clothing, cut her hair short and even shaved the sides of her head. She shaved a DP logo on her head and she even changed her guitar into the DP logo" Older Dani answered.

"Okay that's weird" Dayla said as she pictured what the Ember from Older Dani's universe looked like.

Valerie flew straight towards Ember and shot out metal spikes from her board which snagged onto Ember's shirt and pants and pinned her to the fence on the other side of the basketball court.

Ember smirked and said, "Not bad huntress but did you really think you could trap me like this?"

"Nope but this will" Valerie said and then fired an anti-ghost net which landed right on Ember and she suddenly screamed as it electrocuted her. Valerie smirked and said, "Ever since fighting Vlad Plasmius the first time when Dani and Dale were in danger, I learned to always think one step ahead of your opponent"

"Way to go Valerie" Tucker cheered.

Ember growled in anger and suddenly her body was completely covered in flames from her hair and she burned right through the net and ripped the spikes right off her and stood before them panting in anger.

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE MISS NICE GIRL!" Ember screamed in fury and rage.

"That was being Miss Nice Girl?" Tabitha asked sarcastically.

Ember immediately fired a flame which blasted Tucker's, Sam's, Andrew's and Tabitha's blasters away. Danny and Dayla's eyes turned orange before they tried to shoot a combined fire blast, but Ember caught the flame with her fist. She then shot the fire blast back at the Phantom Twins, knocking them down to the ground. At the same time Older Dani once again attempted to get the medallion, but Ember landed in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ember said with anger.

Older Dani didn't respond and instead gave Ember a right hook to the face and said, "You have no idea who you're dealing with"

Ember charged towards Older Dani and threw a couple of punches, but Older Dani managed to block them all. Older Dani then ducked down before attempting to sidekick Ember to the face, but she managed to grab her leg. Ember then flipped Older Dani over, but she managed to make more backward flips like a cheerleader before landing back to her feet and got into a defensive stance as Team Phantom got back on their feet and watched her amazing combat skills. Older Dani then charged towards Ember and started throwing punches and kicks, but Ember managed to block them all. Older Dani successfully gave a powerful roundhouse kick, which knocked Ember down. Ember got back up and stared at Older Dani.

"Whoever you are, you're really starting to anger me more!" Ember screamed.

Ember strummed her guitar to send a powerful fire blast, and hit Older Dani dead on sending her crashing onto the others and knocking them all down. Ember laughed manically before Older Dani got back up followed by Team Phantom.

"Okay, you know what? Forget what I said" Older Dani said before she got into a defensive pose. "I'm going ghost!"

The two familiar bright rings formed around Older Dani before they travelled up and down her body, changing her into her ghost form. Ember stood in front of them while looking at Older Dani with confusion and in shock. She fired a blast at them, but Older Dani blocked it with an ecto-shield.

"Okay who the heck are you and why do you look like the dipstick's clone?" Ember demanded as she pointed to Danny.

"Let's just say I come from another universe where my older twin brother Danny and I kick your butt Ember" Older Dani answered.

"That's impossible!" Ember shouted, shocked about the idea.

"Nothing is impossible, MaCLain" Dayla said before she fired an ice blast which Ember dodged.

"That's right, I'm Dani Phantom, but I'm from here. By the way, Ember, I don't know if you had a sibling in your human life in this universe, but back in my universe, you do have a younger sibling, a sister. If Rebecca was here with me, she wouldn't like your altitude and your plans to take over the Earth" Older Dani said with a smirk.

Ember growled as she powered up her guitar.

"Great! Bad enough I have to deal with those two dipsticks but now there are more of them in other universes? Well then, I have something special for you kiddies. It's a little song I like to call, I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!" Ember declared.

Ember then fired a fire blast from her guitar, but everyone managed to dodge. Danny's and Dayla's eyes turned orange again before they fired their own fir blast at Ember, but she use her guitar to deflect the blast.

"Dipsticks. Your fire powers mean nothing!" Ember said.

"Let's see if you can deal with mine" Older Dani said.

Older Dani's eyes turn red and her hair turn in a very large white flame, summoning her Phantom Flame which spooked Danny and Dayla a little. Not only did Older Dani's Phantom Flame surprise not just everyone else but Ember too. Older Dani then blasted a powerful fire blast, which struck Ember dead on, sending her crashing towards a nearby fence. Ember immediately got back up to look at a red-eyed, flaming hair Older Dani in shock. She got out of her senses as she even more angry. Her eyes turned a pupiless red before she use her psychokinesis powers to shoot a large flame from her hair at Older Dani, but she managed to dodge. Older Dani then used her own psychokinesis powers to shoot a large flame from her hair and managed to strike at Ember once more sending her crashing to the ground, as the others looked on in Dani's eyes return to their normal green and her hair return to normal before facing Danny and Dayla.

Older Dani then asked Danny and Dayla, "You two know how to do a Ghostly Wail right?"

Danny and Dayla then thought of their improved Ghostly Wail and then Danny said to Dayla, "Okay Dayla you go intangible in the ground and sneak up behind her and hit her with a Ghost Stinger and then both of us will release our Ghostly Fiery Ice Wail"

"Ghostly Fiery Ice Wail?" Older Dani said in confusion. "What the heck is that?"

"You'll see" Danny and Dayla said in unison with smirks as they both stood up and got ready.

Dayla then turned intangible and phased into the ground while Danny flew up to Ember and said, "Hey MaClame! What's wrong? Can't think of any more songs that totally reek?"

Ember growled and her hair flared even higher as she said through gritted teeth, "Watch it there brat!"

"Oh sorry did I just insult your music? Because in my opinion _Remember_ sounds like a bunch of screeching cats" Danny mocked once more keeping her distracted as Dayla invisibly phased out of the ground with an ecto-rope in her hands.

"THAT'S IT DIPSTICK! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Ember screamed and was about to deliver a powerful energy blast from her guitar combined with some of her flaming hair when suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and pin her arms to her side.

She turned to see Dayla turned visible smirking and then shouted as she sent her energy into the rope, "GO GHOST STINGER!"

Ember screamed as she felt the energy hit her hard and it bought her down to her knees. Dayla then stopped and floated over to Danny and stood beside him as he said to the others, "TAKE COVER GUYS AND BLOCK YOUR EARS!"

Everyone knew what that meant except Tabitha but did what she was told and immediately took cover behind with the others Danny and Dayla as they took a deep breath and then unleashed a powerful Ghostly Wail and then they both released ice and fire within the raw energy. Older Dani watched in amazement as all three types of energy hit Ember dead on and her screams of pain could be heard as she was blasted, burned and frozen.

As soon as it was over everyone stood up and saw Ember on the ground, steam came off her body and they could see she was very weak and powerless as she was burned and frozen in multiple places in her body.

Sam pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Ember inside and said, "Nice job guys"

Older Dani then said, "That was amazing! That was…..wow! I'm impressed. I wonder if Danny and I can do that"

"What about your fire powers? That was incredible! I never seen anything like it and I can't imagine Dayla's and my hair catching on fire" Danny said.

"And by the way that's a cool looking outfit. The DP logo looks cool in green" Dayla commented.

A few minutes later, the group arrived back at Tabitha's house with Dani now holding the first recovered Time Medallion.

"Well, Tabitha, thanks for your help" Older Dani said.

"No problem. Glad I can help" Tabitha said.

"You know, you would have been a great addition to the team" Danny said.

"Thanks" Tabitha said with a bright smile.

"Well, we better get going" Older Dani said.

Andrew hugged Tabitha before they leave and head back to the Fenton Jet and took off. Older Dani then said, "Next stop, London, England"

Skulker, Nocturne, Fright Knight and Technus watched as they took off. Skulker then said, "Looks like we are heading for London next"


	5. The Great Wren

The Fenton Jet has landed at the London Heathrow Airport in London, United Kingdom. Older Dani collected data from Dayla's Fenton Watch before she activated her phone's holographic interface to activate a 3D hologram interface of London and track down the medallion's ecto-signature.

"All right. Where's the next Time Medallion?" Danny asked as they looked at the map.

"It's located near the Houses of Parliament" Older Dani answered.

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing the famous clock tower" Sam said.

"And maybe hear Big Ben" Tucker said.

"And see the statue of Danny and Dayla nearby" Valerie said.

"Well, before we go search for the medallion, let's get something to eat first. I'm starving" Older Dani said and then suddenly her stomach rumbled.

"Yeah, I guess we can eat first" Andrew said which everyone else agreed.

A few minutes later, the group found a fast food restaurant to eat at. Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew couldn't eat their meals since they couldn't help but stare at Older Dani with wide-eyes at how she was wolfing down the food that she ordered like there's no tomorrow. Danny and Dayla couldn't believe how much of an appetite Older Dani has.

"Okay. I know the Dani we know, Dale and dad all have big appetites, but this is ridiculous" Dayla said.

"Wow..." Danny said.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot" Dani said as she rubbed her belly before letting out a burp. "Excuse me."

"I don't think we might be able to see our Dani and Dale the same way again after seeing you" Danny said as they all still couldn't believe how much food she ate and how quickly she ate it as well.

"Hey" Dani said jokingly which made them all laugh a little.

"So, you said Ember had a younger sister, I believe her name was Rebecca, right?" Danny asked.

"What's she like?" Dayla asked.

"Well, Rebecca McKnight is nice. She looks like Ember, except human and older. Of course, she doesn't like Ember's plans to take over the world and being evil, but she does love her still, ghost or not. The team allows Ember to roam the Earth only to visit her and her family. Mrs. McKnight would visit Fenton Works to get some therapy sessions with Jazz and talk about Ember and her childhood" Older Dani answered.

"Wonder if Ember of our universe has a sibling" Tucker said.

"So, we've seen some of your adventures with Danny and our alternate selves from your universe, what's the Avengers like?" Sam asked.

"Well, they're a great group of remarkable people. They also help Danny and myself in a way in which that we're not the only people with special abilities and had a difficult life" Older Dani answered.

"Speaking of watching your adventures, I never thought aliens would exist" Andrew said still amazed at the thought of aliens existing. Danny too felt amazed at that part since he was a big fan about space.

"Yeah. Ever since New York, the nations of Earth finally realized that humanity was not alone in the universe. However, it took a toll as some people called for the regulation of people with super powers. After defeating the evil AI Ultron, the regulations happen with the stupid Sokovia Accords, which unfortunately divided the Avengers and made Danny a fugitive for a year and myself a fugitive for a few days" Older Dani said.

"That's messed up" Tucker said as he and the others felt the same way Older Dani felt about the Sokovia Accords.

"I would have protest these so-called Sokovia Accords. Enhance individuals like your brother and yourself are people too. If there was a regulation or something like that here in this universe. I would protest that. Danny and Dayla here doesn't deserve that, along with the Dani we know and Dale" Sam said as she frowned at the sound of the Sokovia Accords

'You said it" Older Dani said.

While Older Dani is having this conversation with Team Phantom down at the distance and away from their ghost sense range Skulker, Fright Knight, Nocturne and Technus were spying on them with anger. Not only because Ember couldn't get the job done in destroying Danny and Dayla, as well as being captured, but the fact that they now know that they're dealing with a nineteen year old Dani Fenton / Phantom who is not from their universe. Skulker was spying on the group, especially Older Dani, using his red lens binoculars from his suit.

"I can't believe it. She looks like the whelps clone sister but she's not" Skulker said.

"Hmmm...It is possible but now it's annoying to discover there's more than one phantom and not just in this world but another" Nocturne said as he frowned.

"Just how many Phantom's are there?" Technus said also annoyed and angry.

Fright Knight sharpened his sword and said, "We can't worry about that now. Let's just take care of these Phantoms right now"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group has finished their meals before getting ready to search for the Time Medallion.

"Anyway where do you think the medallion is at?" Valerie asked before finishing her meal.

"Well, the hologram said it's around here. Now that you all have finish your meals, we better start searching" Older Dani answered.

Older Dani, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew started to search for the Time Medallion. As they got near the famous clock tower of the House of Parliament, Older Dani's, Danny's and Dayla's ghost senses once again went off indicating once again there was a ghost around.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Older Dani asked in annoyance as Danny and Dayla once again changed into their ghost forms.

"Alright now we have to be prepared" Danny said.

"Definitely can't go ghost here. Too many people around" Older Dani said.

"Great! Another ghost?" Valerie asked as she changed into her ghost hunting suit and Sam, Tucker and Andrew pulled out their blasters.

"Who is willing to chase after us across the Atlantic?" Sam asked.

At that moment a purple crystalline meteor crash into them, knocking them all to the ground. Older Dani looked up to see Fright Knight floating in front of them in the air with his Soul Shredder in hand. The others sees him after getting up from the ground. His presence caused panic among the people who were walking around and they all screamed as they started to run for their lives.

"Oh great!" Older Dani muttered.

"Fright Knight! What the heck are you doing here?!" Danny demanded.

"To have my revenge on you Phantom whelps for ruining my plans to have a reign of terror. First you stop me from unleashing my wrath upon the world on that fateful Halloween night, then you stop my ex-master Lord Pariah from taking over although I was going to betray him and then you stopped my other ex-master Vlad Plasmius from taking over the world. Now I will make sure you don't return from your worst nightmares when I slice you two with my Soul Shredder" Fright Knight said, his eyes burning with anger as he pointed his powerful Soul Shredder at them.

"We'll see about that" Older Dani challenged.

"So you're indeed the male Phantom's clone sister from another universe. The other ghosts are now annoyed that there are other Phantoms from other universes, and I will have the opportunity to slice you with my sword so that you can never return to save your world back at your universe" Fright Knight said determined to have his revenge.

"Same drill. You guys deal with Fright Knight, I still need to find that medallion" Older Dani said.

"You're gonna need this if you're not going to go ghost" Dayla said as she handed Older Dani a blaster.

"Thanks" Older Dani said as she accepted the blaster and began to look for the medallion.

Once again Team Phantom charged towards Fright Knight while Older Dani started to look for the Time Medallion. She detected the medallions ecto-signature and knows she's close to it, but she doesn't know where the exactly the medallion is resting at.

"Okay the medallion is located at this very area. Until I can find it, might as well help the others" Older Dani said as she looked at the others who were fighting against Fright Knight.

Danny and Dayla fired a combined ecto-blast at Fright Knight, but he deflected it with his sword and then Danny charged at Fright Knight and attempted to give him an ecto-energy stroke, but Fright Knight grabbed him by the throat and threw straight to the ground, causing a groove in the concrete. While distracted a little, Dayla also then attempted to give Fright Knight an ecto-energy strike but he saw her coming and turned around and gave her a powerful right hook to her stomach which sent her towards the ground but luckily Older Dani caught her in time.

"Whoa! You okay Dayla?" Older Dani asked with concern.

"Yeah" Dayla said with a slight wince as she still felt the pain of the powerful punch that hit her stomach. "So I know this a bad time again, but what's Fright Knight like in your universe?"

"Well…same as this one. Except he has been captured by the Asgardian ghosts. They placed his sword in a pumpkin and he has been imprisoned. He won't be escaping for a long time" Older Dani answered.

"Good" Dayla said before looking around to see that no civilians were around anymore. "Okay, you can go ghost now"

Older Dani immediately changed back to her ghost form once more as Danny approached them.

"Fright Knight is gonna be tough to beat" Danny said.

Tucker, Sam and Andrew jumped out of the way before the Fright Knight could slice them with his sword. Valerie then tried blasting him with her ecto grenade launcher but before she could fire it, Fright Knight grabbed the front of her board and then punched her right off it.

"VALERIE!" Tucker shouted and before she could hit the ground, he jumped and caught her in his arms.

"Thanks Tuck" Valerie said as they both got back up and dusted each other off.

"Let's say we end a knight's tale" Older Dani said as Dayla then got an idea.

Dayla said to Danny, "Danny remember that time when you and Tucker fought against Technus when he tried to use DOOM to take over the world?

"Yeah. Please tell me you're still not over the whole we thought boys are better than girls at video games?" Danny answered with a slight groan.

"No remember that tactic you and Tucker first used? Tucker distracted him and then you fought him head on and took him down…..even though in the end he blew himself up" Dayla said.

"Get to the point sis" Danny pressed.

"Well here's what we do. Dani and I will distract him and then when he's too busy focusing on us, Danny you'll blast him with a fire blast and then freeze him solid to keep him still enough to trap him within the thermos" Dayla finished.

"Great idea Dayla. Let's do it" Older Dani said agreeing with the plan.

Dayla and Older Dani then charged right for Fright Knight beginning their plan. Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie stopped blasting at the Fright Knight but kept their blasters ready to fire once again when Dayla and Older Dani were out of the way.

Dayla started sending ice shards at Fright Knight but he broke them with just a few slices of his sword, but as he was distracted by Dayla, Older Dani flew up behind him and managed to blast him right in the back and before he could recover, Dayla blasted him back further with a couple of blasts from her feet and hands.

"NOW DANNY!" Dayla and Older Dani called out.

Danny immediately flew straight over and created a ring of fire around him like a circle before it flared up and started burning Fright Knight's armour causing him to scream at the heat and panicked as he saw his armour was melting a bit from the heat of the fire. Danny then stopped the heat and froze Fright Knight in a thick case of ice.

"SAM THE THERMOS QUICK!" Danny called out.

Sam ran over with the Fenton Thermos in her hand. However before she could activate it, Fright Knight broke through the ice with anger and blasted the group with an ecto-ray from his eyes making them crash to the ground. Older Dani landed on her back however as she was looking up at the sky, she notices something on the very top of the clock tower. Hanging there was the Time Medallion.

"Bingo" Older Dani said with smirk.

"How are we gonna beat Fright Knight Dani?" Sam asked as they all stood back up.

"Well time to use my Asgardian ghost powers" Older Dani said as her eyes turned blue.

Older Dani faced Fright Knight and then charged at him and gave him a powerful ecto-energy strike, something unlike anything the others had seen before and watched as Fright Knight crashed into a nearby building. He re-merged from the building and charged straight at Older Dani and tried to strike at her with his sword however Older Dani made some kind of dark blue energy shield and blocked the strike. She then grabbed the sword and yanked it out of his hand and threw it away from him. Older Dani then fired some kind of powerful energy flash sending Fright Knight to the ground once again. Fright Knight tried to get up but he was too weak.

"Now Sam!" Older Dani called out to Sam as she noticed the others still looking at her in amazement at her extraordinary what she called were Asgardian ghost powers.

Sam ran over and sucked Fright Knight into the Fenton Thermos and said with a smile, "Well at least Ember won't be lonely anymore"

"Great job guys. That was an excellent strategy Dayla. Wish that Fright Knight didn't break out the ice though" Older Dani said as Danny and Dayla changed into their human forms.

Dayla smiled and then Tucker pulled out a camera and said, "Uh I know we're on a mission right now but….how about a picture before we go? Plus the statue of you guys is just in front of it"

"Hold on a moment" Older Dani said and then flew up to the top of the clock tower and grabbed the Time Medallion that was hanging there before flying back down to the group, changed into her human form and placed the medallion in her pocket with the other one.

"Hey you found the medallion" Danny said.

"Saw it when Fright Knight blasted us after he escaped from the ice" Older Dani said.

"So, picture?" Tucker asked.

Everyone at first was silent but then shrugged their shoulders and stood in front of Parliament House where Danny and Dayla's statue stood and smiled for the camera.

"I'll take the picture. Bad idea to include me and let's do it quick. The sooner we get the rest of the time medallions, the sooner we can get back to my universe and stop Hertha" Older Dani said.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew all stood and smile as Older Dani took the picture.

"Well we better head back to the Fenton Jet. We got three more medallions to go. Next stop, Moscow, Russia" Older Dani said.


	6. The Third Rome

The Fenton Jet landed at the Sheremetyevo International Airport at Moscow, Russia. Older Dani once again activated a 3D hologram, this time showing Moscow. She detected the Time Medallion's ecto-signature, indicating that it's located somewhere in Central Moscow. A few minutes later, Older Dani, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew were walking at Moscow's Red Square. They see the famous Saint Basil's Cathedral with its elegant onion domes, and the famous red brick wall along with the Spasskaya Clock Tower that makes up the Moscow Kremlin. They also see another statue of Danny and Dayla holding the Earth.

"I still can't believe Norse Mythology exists in your universe, Dani" Sam said in amazement, after hearing Older Dani tell her and the others about her Asgardian ghost powers and how Norse myth is real back in her universe.

"Yeah. Thor, Odin, Loki. I can't believe it" Dayla said also in amazement.

"Although, it sounds different than from the books" Sam said.

"Yeah it's different than what the books and accounts from the Vikings said" Older Dani said.

"Never thought figures from Norse mythology like he god of thunder would exist in another universe, and only Sam and Dayla have knowledge on it. And you and my alternate older-self went to Asgard" Danny asked.

"Well Thor isn't technically a god. More like a being from another world" Older Dani corrected.

"Yeah well those Asgardian ghost powers you have. They're incredible. It would be cool if Danny and I have those powers" Dayla said thinking about what it would be like if she and her twin brother had those powers they had seen Older Dani use.

"So the Ghost Zone in your universe is the flipped side of the whole universe instead of just Earth?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah. So if one alien world gets destroyed than only the Ghost Zone dimensional plane of that world gets destroyed too. That's what happened to Asgard and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane during Ragnarok" Older Dani answered.

"Wow..." Team Phantom said.

"Wait what's Ragnarok?" Valerie asked.

"According to Norse Mythology, Ragnarok translated means the Doom of the Gods. It basically foretold the destruction of the gods such as Loki, Thor, Odin and the others themselves along with their home" Sam answered.

"Actually Ragnarok is a doomsday event in Asgardian culture that prophesized the destruction of Asgard and the end of the Asgardian Empire, but that wasn't really the case. Thor told Danny, my friend and fellow Avenger Hulk and myself about it. Sure, Odin did die before the event and Asgard did get destroyed by the fire demon Surtur, but Thor and Loki are still alive. Danny and I fought with Thor, Loki, Hulk the Valkyrie and other Asgardians against Thor's sister Hela and her army during Ragnarok, which she got killed. We managed to get the Asgardian people, as well as their ghost counterparts out of Asgard and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane before they both got destroyed" Older Dani said remembering how Danny and herself helped Thor saved the Asgardian people and draugrs from Hela and Surtur during the event of Ragnarok at Asgard before they eventually made it back to Earth.

"Woah...I'm sorry to hear that. To think that two years ago, our own world along with the Ghost Zone was almost destroyed by the Disasteroid" Dayla said.

"Are the people of Asgard okay? What about their ghost counterparts?" Sam asked.

"Thor saved them all but we haven't heard from him since and as for their Asgardian ghost counterparts, they're settling well into the Ghost Zone we know" Older Dani answered. "Wow kind of weird how the Dis-asteroid incident took place in this universe two years ago while back in my universe, it took place seven years ago"

As the group was having a conversation once more Skulker, Nocturne and Technus were watching nearby, now angrier than before since Fright Knight had also been defeated back in London.

"Those Phantom whelps are really starting to push us" Skulker said in anger.

"Especially that alternate older version of the male Phantom's clone sister from an alternate universe. She looks more powerful than the other Phantoms that we face daily" Technus said as he curled his fists.

"Well let's see if she's powerful enough to stop me" Nocturne said before he flew off.

Meanwhile Older Dani was looking at her 3D hologram to see where the medallion's ecto-signature was coming from.

"Anyway where's the next medallion?" Tucker asked.

"Well looking at my hologram, the medallion is located somewhere inside the Kremlin" Older Dani answered.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked as they approached the Kremlin.

"Yeah. That's gonna be tough. It's the most secured place in Russia. Lots of Russian soldiers and not to mention it is the residence of the Russian President. If I was back in my universe, I might have access since Danny and I saved the Earth from the Dis-asteroid and have equal credit for it but I don't have it here in this universe" Older Dani answered.

'You may not have access here, but Dayla and I however do" Danny said.

"Think you can get access?" Older Dani asked.

"We'll try" Dayla said answered.

"We'll wait here" Older Dani said.

Danny and Dayla then left the group and approached two Russian Army soldiers who were standing in front of the Kremlin gates, they instantly recognised Danny and Dayla thanks to their fame and the statue and they allowed them to enter inside the Kremlin walls after explaining to them why they needed to get inside really quick. Older Dani and the others waited for them to return. After several minutes, Danny and Dayla returned with the third Time Medallion in their hands.

"Here you go Dani" Danny said as he handed the medallion to Older Dani.

"Thanks. Where was it at?" Older Dani asked as she placed the Time Medallion in her pocket.

"Inside one of those palaces behind the walls" Danny answered.

"And I gotta say they got some really nice and polished marble halls. Never seen anything like it" Dayla said.

"Well finding this medallion was easy, especially since we're at a former Soviet republic and the statue of you two are here. By the way how did those Russian soldiers understand what you saying anyway?" Older Dani asked.

"Luckily one of them understand and spoke good English" Dayla answered.

"Yeah maybe we should understand other languages like Russian, instead of just Esperanto" Danny said. "It could come in handy in the future for moments like this"

"That's good. Anyway we should head back to the Fenton Jet and head for..."Older Dani began to say when suddenly she was cut off by her ghost sense along with Danny and Dayla's, indicating there's another ghost nearby.

"Are you serious right now? Should have expected that. Looks like we're definitely being followed" Older Dani said in annoyance.

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms, getting ready to fight whatever ghost was coming next. Suddenly right before them most of the citizens and the soldiers at the front gate fell asleep and landed on the ground.

"What the?" Valerie exclaimed after changing into her ghost hunting suit.

"So anyone want to guess what ghost is coming next? It should be pretty easy" Dayla said.

Everyone then said in unison except Older Dani, "Nocturne"

They all heard a deep eerie chuckle and suddenly right before their very eyes in purple mist came Nocturne himself and said, "Brilliant deduction ghost children, though I must admit I gave myself away pretty easily"

"It's not hard to give yourself away since you're the Ghost of Sleep" Andrew said.

Nocturne chuckled once more and said, "Touché"

"What do you want Nocturne?" Dayla demanded.

"What I want is revenge against you children for stopping me numerous times to collect the energy I absorb from dreams" Nocturne said as his grin turned into a glare. "And now that I have most of the citizens of this city, I will have more than enough energy to finally put you all to sleep and by sleep I mean permanent nap time"

"Like that's ever gonna happen" Older Dani challenged.

"Ah the young clone ghost girl from another world who dreams of her boyfriend most of the time" Nocturne said with a smirk as he used his Omniscience of Dreams powers.

Older Dani's eyes widened before she blushed that the Nocturne of Danny and Dayla's even knows what she dreams of.

"Okay! That was private!" Older Dani said, her face still red.

"As I told you children once before dreams are the gateway to the subconscious" Nocturne said before he roared in anger, "SLEEPWALKERS FORM!"

Before their very eyes Sleepwalkers appeared and charged straight for the group. Dayla and Danny started blasting their ice blasts left and right, freezing the Sleepwalkers solid before punching them into millions of pieces. Tucker, Sam and Andrew began blasting at them, however the holes they managed to put on them instantly healed and some of the Sleepwalkers Danny and Dayla broke in millions of pieces began to reform. Even Valerie had tried blasting at them but they healed themselves as well.

"SLEEPWALKERS FORM!" Nocturne shouted once more and more Sleepwalkers appeared.

"The longer people are asleep the stronger Nocturne and the Sleepwalkers are gonna be!" Tucker shouted.

"The maybe it's time we gave the people a wake-up call" Older Dani said.

"What do we do?" Dayla asked.

"Danny, Dayla, form duplicates and wake the people up. I'll form some duplicates too, although this will put this world in a frenzy seeing another half ghost hybrid, but I have no choice. We have to get Nocturne weak. Our real selves will fight Nocturne and his Sleepwalkers. The rest of you. Give them all you got" Older Dani ordered as she changed into her ghost form once more.

"All right" Danny and Dayla said.

Older Dani, Danny and Dayla formed duplicates of themselves and they started to fly inside the sleeping people's dreams in order to wake them up. Meanwhile the real Older Dani, Danny and Dayla started fighting Nocturne while Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew started blasting the Sleepwalkers.

Danny and Dayla froze Nocturne with a powerful ice blast and then Older Dani's eyes glowed dark blue as she sent a powerful Asgardian blast shattering Nocturne to pieces. Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie stood back to back as the Sleepwalkers surrounded them.

"LET'S DO THIS!" They all shouted and began blasting everywhere around the circle as Nocturne started reforming.

Suddenly some of the sleepwalkers started fading and disappearing as people began to wake up from Danny's, Dayla's and Older Dani's duplicates going into their minds and waking them up. All the people noticed Older Dani fighting alongside Danny and Dayla and couldn't help but be amazed and also confused at the same time.

Nocturne had finished reforming as the last of the Sleepwalkers were blasted by Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew.

"I SHALL DESTROY YOU HERE AND NOW! SLEEPWALKERS FORM!" Nocturne roared but no Sleepwalkers had formed.

"It's over Nocturne! Everyone is awake which means you're no longer powerful" Dayla said.

Nocturne growled but before he could swipe at them with his hands, he was suddenly pulled and sucked into the Fenton Thermos by Valerie who capped it and said, "That's the King of Dreams wrapped up tight"

"This is getting weird. Just how many ghosts are following us?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know but right now we got a small problem" Older Dani said.

"What?" Tucker asked.

Everyone said nothing as Older Dani just pointed to the Russian people looking at them speaking in their native language and recording videos or taking pictures from their mobile phone in shock, awe, confusion and amazement at the sight OlderDani.

"Kto eto?" ("Who is that?")" One man said.

"YA dumal, chto Denni, Deyla, Dani i Deyl Fantom, a takzhe Vlad Mastera byli yedinstvennoy polovinoy prizrachnykh prizrakov v mire." ("I thought Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale Phantom and formerly Vlad Masters were the only half-human-half ghost hybrids in the world.")" One woman said.

"Kto eta Amerikanskaya zhenshchina-prizrak?" ("Who is that American ghost woman?")" One solider asked.

"YA nikogda ne slyshal o ney ran'she." ("I've never heard of her before.")" Another soldier replied.

"We need to get out now. Grab on to me" Older Dani said.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew grabbed on to Older Dani has she use her teleportation powers to teleport them and herself to the Fenton Jet back at the airport.

"Great! Now the whole world will now be aware of your presence Dani" Sam said.

"Now the time stream will be affected until Clockwork fix this mess" Valerie said.

"We had no choice. It's the only way to stop Nocturne. Now as I said before Nocturne showed up, let's head to Tokyo, Japan and find that fourth medallion. The sooner we find it and the last one, the sooner we can get to my universe and start plans to stop Hertha and the Harvesters" Older Dani said.


	7. The Electric City

The Fenton Jet has landed at the Tokyo International Airport or better known as Haneda Airport, in Tokyo, Japan. Inside the jet the group was getting ready to go outside as they watched a news report by Tiffany Snow from Amity Park showing what happened in Moscow, regarding Older Dani and now everyone knows about her presence and in a way the time stream was now being affected.

 _"Tiffany Snow here of Amity Park News. Well, lots has happen within the last hour as speculation has already arise after what has happen in Moscow, Russia, The big question is who the mysterious half ghost woman who has helped the famous Danny and Dayla Phantom today?"_ Tiffany reported as she shows a video image of them and Older Dani fight against Nocturne. _"More questions are being asked as to what is her motive, where she came from, and why does she have the famous DP symbol on her suit. Hopefully, we might get some answers from Fenton Works as soon as possible"_

"This is a big problem" Danny said as he turned off the screen.

"Yeah now everyone in the world knows about you" Dayla said with a sigh.

"You think Dani and Dale will find out about this?" Sam asked.

"Probably" Danny and Dayla said. Dayla then added, "However they are in camping in an area where it's completely tech free"

"Doesn't matter. The sooner we find the medallions, the sooner I can get back to my universe to stop Hertha and the Clockwork of your universe can fix this mess" Older Dani said. "Anyway now we got a feeling another ghost has followed us here. So, we must be ready and stay on high alert"

Older Dani then activated a 3D hologram once again to track the medallions ecto-signature. After a few minutes, they tracked the signature and ended up at the famous Shibuya shopping district where the group sees the famous Shibuya scramble crossing. It is already dark outside but the nightlife is active. Older Dani was currently tracking down where the medallion is while Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew were on the lookout for the next ghost to show up and attack.

"Any signs of a ghost appearing to attack us?" Valerie asked.

"Nothing yet" Andrew answered.

"Nothing here, but I would like to see some of the technology here. I mean we're in Japan for crying out loud" Tucker said with some excitement as he was seeing some of the PDA's, mobile phones and other advanced technology.

"So we never got the chance to talk about back at the jet, but you mentioned this Dan and Dana incident. Dayla and I have seen some of that on Clockwork's monitor. Is Dana Phantom really you're alternate evil future self?" Danny asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Dana is my once alternate evil future self and she was very murderous and sadistic, worse than Dan. Once is the key word cause once I found out who she was, her origins and her travelling back to the present in order to make me become her, before she met Dan, than she inadvertently altered the time stream so I won't turn into her. Dana and Dan were a huge problem last year since Dan had the powerful Universal Gauntlet, which is the ghostly left-hand twin to the Reality Gauntlet but Danny, the team, some of the Avengers and myself defeated them along with the Harvesters. Dan and Dana are currently in thermoses at Clockwork's" Older Dani answered.

"So how did Dana even came into existence anyway?" Dayla asked feeling frightened at the prospect of Dani having an evil self.

"And how murderous Dana really is?" Danny asked feeling the same way as his twin sister.

"Trust me, you really don't wanna know" Older Dani said very seriously, remembering Dana's origin story that future Valerie in her universe told her and Danny in Dana's timeline and the gruesome killings Dana committed.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew became frightened that Older Dani has her own once alternate evil future self. Sam then asked, "You think the Dani we know and Dale have their own evil future selves?"

"It's highly possible. But no matter what happens I know you all will be victorious" Older Dani answered with confidence for them.

Suddenly Older Dani's, Danny's and Dayla's ghost sense went off once more. Immediately Older Dani, Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms while Valerie activated her suit and Sam, Tucker, and Andrew pulled out their blasters gaining the people's attention as they were walking around.

"`Danī to deirafantomu, chikyū no kyūseishu." ("It's Danny and Dayla Phantom.")" A Japanese man said.

"Soshite, sono shinpi-tekina hanbun no yūrei no josei." ("And that mysterous half ghost woman.")" A Japanese woman said.

"Kanojo wa daredesuka?" ("Who is she?")" Another Japanese man said.

Suddenly people's mobile phones, laptops, and even PlayStations started to float around and started coming to life and started shooting at people making them scream and run for their lives and green mist appeared.

"No, I have to destroy Playstations? My gamer girl self has died a little" Older Dani said.

"We know one ghost that uses technology for his plans" Tucker said.

"Technus" Everyone said in unison.

Suddenly a laugh crackled out in the air before Technus appeared out of the green mist.

"Very good, Phantoms, as I, Technus shall have my..." Technus started.

"Let me guess, you want revenge on these two for stopping your conquest of the world through technology numerous times" Dani interrupted before she blasted Technus with an ecto-ray. Older Dani then sighed in annoyance and finished "Other ghosts want revenge on these two and it's starting to get old"

"Hey! I Technus didn't even shout out my plans!" Technus growled as he got back up from the ground and floated in front of them.

"Well you Technus are becoming really predictable and not to mention that Ember, Fright Knight and Nocturne have all wanted the same thing" Andrew said as they all looked non-impressed.

"Seriously. It wasn't that hard to figure out" Sam said.

Technus growled and then shouted as the PlayStations, laptops and mobile phones started forming together into two giant black and silver robots both with razor sharp teeth and blasters for hands. Technus grinned and shouted, "I TECHNUS MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY PRESENT MY ULTIMATE WEAPONS! THE DESTRUCTO-BOTS!"

He then duplicated and phased inside the two robots and suddenly an electrical light surrounded them and they both came to life and Technus's symbol came on the front of them as he finished, "AND WITH ME NOW COMBINED WITHIN THE TWO, I AM NOW MORE POWERFUL THAN EVER BEFORE AND FINALLY RID MYSELF OF YOU PESKY CHILDREN!"

Technus then used the robot's blasters and started firing blasts that we're the size of boulders. Danny, Dayla and Older Dani thought quickly and combined their powers to create a huge dome ecto shield around them and deflected the two blasts but they were still powerful enough to send them to their knees.

When the smoke cleared Danny, Dayla and Older Dani dropped the shield. Valerie and Dayla took to the air and headed straight for one of the robots while Danny and Older Dani headed for the other one and Sam, Tucker and Andrew started shooting from their blasters down below. Both teams started throwing ecto-blasts, punches and kicks but none of them seemed to have an effect on either of the robots and both of them just suddenly raised their arms and slapped Danny, Dayla and Older Dani down to the ground while Valerie was almost hit but managed to avoid the strike.

The robots then started sending continuous blasts at them all but Danny, Dayla and Older Dani formed another shield around them deflecting each blast but they knew they wouldn't be able to hold against the powerful boulder sized blasts for long.

"Uh guys if you have a plan…now might be a really good time!" Valerie shouted through the Fenton Phones as Technus controlled one of the robots head and started sending huge laser beams at her in all directions in the sky and she did he best to dodge them on her hover board.

"We need a plan and fast!" Dayla pressed with a strained voice as she struggled to hold up the shield.

Tucker then noticed a bunch of electrical powerlines near them and suddenly got an idea and said, "Keep Technus busy. I have an idea that just might work"

"Valerie get both Technus's attention and draw the blasts off us" Danny ordered through the Fenton Phones. "Tucker's got an idea but all of us need to keep Technus distracted"

Valerie nodded and then flew forward and hovered for a moment in between the two heads and then moved out of the way just as the heads fired laser beams at each other and knocked them both off, causing the robots to stop firing blasts for a moment.

"Sam, Andrew take cover. Whatever Tucker's up to I have a feeling there's gonna be an explosion" Older Dani ordered.

Sam and Andrew nodded and ran over to a nearby building and took cover there. Older Dani, Danny, Dayla and Valerie suddenly watched as two new heads appeared on the robots body and Technus's voice shouted, "Did I mention that my Destructo-Bots can regrow their heads and any other missing body parts?!"

"Oh great! It's like a mechanical hydra" Dayla groaned.

"You think that's bad, try fighting Ultron three years ago" Older Dani said.

Dayla immediately flew at one of the robot's feet and completely froze them solid while Danny did the same with the other and then Older Dani threw an Asgardian shock wave along with Valerie who sent ecto grenades at the two giant robots and sent them crashing to the ground. The robots however didn't take too long to recover and got back up again and suddenly sent a powerful electrical blast hitting Danny, Dayla and Older Dani dead on causing them to scream in pain.

"TUCKER HURRY UP!" Valerie, Sam and Andrew shouted through the Fenton Phones.

Tucker continued pressing buttons on his PDA as it was now connected to the electrical power lines and finally pressed one more button and said, "NOW!"

Suddenly a massive charge of electrical energy sprang from the power lines and hit the two giant robots dead on. Technus's power blasts stopped electrocuting Danny, Dayla and Older Dani and he suddenly screamed and thrashed around as he felt all his power and energy shutting down from the robots.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Technus roared and then he went quiet as both the robots were completely shut down and they all suddenly collapsed back into PlayStations, laptops and mobile phones.

"Those poor PlayStations" Older Dani said with sadness.

Technus groaned weakly as he merged back with his duplicate and fell down to the ground steaming off smoke. Older Dani, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew all then circles around Technus.

"I….Technus…." Technus groaned but then Tucker sucked him inside the thermos cutting him off and they could hear him finish inside the thermos with a groan, "Am once again…trapped…inside this thermos."

"That's what you get for making us destroying PlayStations" Older Dani said.

"You play video games Dani?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I'm a gamer girl" Older Dani said proudly.

"And I suppose my alternate older self can still beat Danny's and Tucker's alternate older selves in any game?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Actually there's only one game or series of games that you can't beat Danny or myself" Older Dani said with a smirk.

"What? That's impossible" Sam said in shock.

"Yep. Ace Combat. Can't beat Danny or I in that flight simulation series. Danny and I are masters of that. You should play it sometime" Older Dani said.

"Whatever" Sam said.

"So Technus in your universe?" Dayla asked.

"Same as this one. And interestingly he was a friend of my grandfather Harry Fenton when he was human" Older Dani said.

"Really?" Danny and Dayla asked a little surprised.

"Yep" Older Dani answered.

"That's weird" Danny said.

"Guess the Grandpa Fenton of your universe was quite the character huh?" Dayla asked.

"Trust me there's still lots of things you don't know about him yet but I'll tell you that later" Older Dani said.

Tucker then approached Older Dani holding something.

"Dani, I believe you are looking for this" Tucker said showing a Time Medallion.

"Hey you found it. Good job, Tucker" Older Dani said as she grabbed the medallion and placed it in her pocket. "All right, we have one more medallion to go. Next and final stop, Sydney, Australia"

"Cool! I've always wanted to see the Land Down Under" Andrew said.

Meanwhile far off distance Skulker was spying in anger as all of his ghost allies have been defeated and captured and the plan to destroy Danny and Dayla have failed thanks to Older Dani.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to deal with those whelps myself" Skulker growled in anger as he started to follow his enemies who went back to the Fenton Jet and started flying towards Australia.


	8. The Land Down Under

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Thnx guys for all the awesome reviews for both mine and LooneyAces collab fanfic so far! Well here's chapter 8 and the gang are now in Australia also known as the Land Down Under and the country I call my home!**

Older Dani piloted the Fenton Jet as they approached Sydney, Australia while Danny, Sam, Dayla, Andrew, Tucker and Valerie were sitting in the back relaxing.

"I still can't believe there's one game that my alternate older self can't beat Danny at in your universe, Dani" Sam said still getting used to the fact she had learned from Older Dani.

Older Dani said with a smirk, "Not to mention I am your competition in Doomed"

"That's awesome" Tucker said with a smirk as well.

Sam frowned in annoyance and muttered, "Shut up Tucker"

"What's that game called again?" Danny asked.

"Ace Combat. There are 18 games in total, some for different consoles. A new one is coming out this year" Older Dani answered. Danny then said with interest, "Hmmm….I should try it sometime"

"Trust me, you'll love it. Best known for the campaign story and the music soundtrack" Older Dani said.

"So Dani, we've learned a little about your universe but there's one question we haven't asked yet and we are curious to know but…well you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Danny tried to ask but didn't want to offend Older Dani or anything but she could tell what they were wondering and asked with a knowing look, "You wanna know what happened to Vlad in my universe?

"Yeah. What happened to him? Did he ever return back to Earth?" Dayla asked.

"Well, ever since the Dis-asteroid Incident 7 years ago, he hasn't been seen or heard from since then since he was banished in space. Some people thinks he's still in space somewhere while some thinks he's dead. Doesn't matter, him not being on Earth is great for me and it has been the best 7 years and counting. And if Vlad ever shows his sorry face again, then Danny and I will make sure he regrets ever returning, especially after all the pain I endure from him. Heck! I still get nightmares about him sometimes" Older Dani said as her eyes turn red with a bit of anger before returning back to her normal blue and calmed down. "I have Fenton blood and DNA. I'm proud to be a Fenton. I am proud to be the daughter of Maddie Fenton, my genetic and true mother, Jack Fenton, my genetic and true father, the youngest sibling of Jazz Fenton and Danny Fenton. I'm a proud Catholic and I also consider God Almighty to be my true Creator since He knew I would exist. Vlad is nothing but a monster and he definitely ain't God" Older Dani said.

"Sorry we asked. We we're just wondering what happened to him" Valerie said as they all gave Older Dani sympathetic looks.

"It's okay. What's important is that I am now happy. I have awesome parents, an awesome brother and sister, awesome best friends and an awesome boyfriend and of course I have friends who makes Danny and I feel that we're not the only ones with special abilities and had a difficult life" Older Dani said.

"Well we're glad you are happy, Dani" Danny said which everyone else agreed as they nodded their heads.

"Thanks" Older Dani said with a smile at them.

"We're nearing our final destination. Hopefully we'll find the last medallion and get back to your universe and stop this Hertha woman and her Harvesters Dani" Andrew said as he looked out the window to see they were getting closer to Sydney.

A few minutes later the Fenton Jet landed at the Sydney Airport. Older Dani once again activated a 3D hologram map of the city of Sydney in order to track down the last time medallion's ecto-signature.

"According to the hologram it's located near the iconic Sydney Opera House" Older Dani said as she pointed to the map.

"I always wanted to see that in person" Dayla said in awe.

"Well you're gonna get your chance Dayla" Older Dani said.

"So what will happen once we find the medallion?" Tucker asked as they got ready to leave the Fenton Jet.

"Good question Tucker. Once we find the medallion we won't head to my universe immediately. Instead we will head back to Amity Park first, that way you can put all the captured ghosts from the thermos away or back in the Ghost Zone and then we'll head for my universe. I don't want to bring that thermos with us should anything happen" Older Dani explained.

"That's a good point Dani" Danny said and everyone agreed.

"And off course there will be another ghost wanting revenge on Danny and Dayla and has probably followed us here. So same as usual while we're here be on high alert" Older Dani said.

"All right, let's head for the Sydney Opera House" Valerie said.

As they headed for the Sydney Opera House, Dani had noticed some people were wearing red and white sport shirts and also black and yellow and blue sport shirts.

"Where are these guys heading to?" Older Dani asked.

Tucker opened his PDA and looked up the sports shirts they could see.

"Well according to my PDA the sport shirts they're wearing are colours that match a couple of teams as part of the Australian Football League. Apparently there's a game going on today and it's the Sydney Swans vs the West Coast Eagles" Tucker replied.

"So Australia's version of the National Football League only a different way of playing it. Interesting, and I'm wearing a Giants jersey" Older Dani said.

A few minutes later the group made it to the famous and iconic Sydney Opera House. While they looked at the famous building with awe they also remained on high alert for the next ghost attack.

"This is a place my parents would force me to go with them for one of those fancy nights. And they do like opera" Sam said.

"Well the building comprises multiple performance venues which together host well over 1,500 performances annually, attended by more than 1.2 million people" Dayla said.

"And it's a popular tourist location" Andrew said.

"Okay you guys stay here and I'll check around the building" Older Dani instructed before she hid somewhere and then changed into her ghost form and went invisible. She flew around the building before she finally found the medallion hanging on one of the shell shaped part of the roof of the building. She grabbed the medallion and then flew back down to the group showing it to them in her hand.

"All right, you found the last medallion" Tucker said.

"Well Dani you're close to heading back to your universe" Sam said.

"And... well meeting some of our alternate older selves" Danny said solemnly as he remembered that Dayla, Dale and Andrew doesn't exist there.

"It's okay Danny" Dayla said with a slight smile.

"Anyway let's head back to... wait. Incoming ghost in 3, 2, 1…." Older Dani said before her ghost sense went off along with Danny's and Dayla's.

"Wow! Good timing" Valerie said with an impressed smile.

"Okay whoever ghost is out here to get revenge on Danny and Dayla, show yourself!" Older Dani called out loudly.

At that moment everyone looked up at the sky to see Skulker flying towards them and then landed in front of them in rage and anger.

"Skulker what a surprise!" Danny said sarcastically at first and then said, "Wait. Maybe not"

"Let me guess? You want revenge on Danny and I and want our heads mounted on your wall?" Dayla asked knowingly.

"Not only that whelps but now I also want revenge for spoiling Ember's Fright Knight's, Nocturne's and Technus's plans on getting their revenge against you" Skulker said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here to them stop you and your ghost friends and by the way, you know what's about to happen so why not give up while you still have the chance?" Older Dani said with a slight smirk.

"So you are indeed the male Phantom's clone from an alternate universe? Well once I get revenge on these whelps and collect their pelts then maybe I'll collect your pelts and those medallions, rescue my friends from that infernal thermos and then go to your universe and destroy your family there" Skulker said as he activated his weapons and pointed them at Older Dani. "Any last words ghost girl?"

"Actually yeah. Is your suit vaporise proof?" Older Dani asked still smirking which made Skulker confused.

"Vaporize proof? No and now it's time for you to die" Skulker said as he continued to glare at her.

"Thank you for answering that question" Older Dani said as her eyes turned dark blue. She then fired a powerful Asgardian energy flash which vaporised Skulker's suit to ashes revealing the real Skulker who was staring at her in complete shock.

"I think you can handle him from here" Older Dani said to the others.

"I'LL BE BACK!" Skulker's tiny voice roared as then tried to fly off but before he could get away, Sam activated the Fenton Thermos and sucked the green blob known as Skulker inside.

"Well that was easy" Sam said as she capped the thermos lid on the end.

"Seriously imagine if Danny and I had those powers" Dayla said really impressed by Older Dani's powers. "It would make fighting ghosts like Skulker easy"

"Depends on how powerful the ghost is Dayla" Older Dani said.

"Oh. What's Skulker like in your universe?" Dayla asked.

"Ever since Dan and Dana's defeat Skulker has changed. He's more aggressive, his suit is badly damaged, only has one eye, has a large fish hook as a weapon and now has a motorcycle of his own like Johnny 13" Older Dani answered.

"Geez! Now I don't want to be near Skulker in your universe Dani" Danny said with slight fear as he pictured in his mind what the Skulker from Older Dani's universe looked like.

"Well we got all the medallions so this part of the mission is a success" Andrew said.

"Alright let's head back to Amity Park and leave the Fenton Thermos that has your enemies and then I'll give you each a medallion and we'll head to my universe, back to my home" Older Dani said.

With that they all headed back to the airport and Older Dani began to pilot the Fenton Jet back all the way to Amity Park.


	9. A Whole New World

The Fenton Jet arrived back at Fenton Works before turning back into the Emergency Ops Centre. While Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew put the Fenton Thermos away and talks to Jack, Maddie and Jazz about everything that happened, Older Dani went outside to the backyard since there were news reported outside the front trying to get answers about her appearance. Older Dani took out the five Time Medallions out of her pocket as she waited for the others.

"Knowing what's going on back home, the team probably sent someone to find me and they probably found me on the time screen. Danny's not gonna be happy when he gets home" Older Dani said to herself.

A few minutes later Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew came out into the backyard with Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Danny then said, "Alright Dani. Ember, Fright Knight, Technus and Skulker are back in the Ghost Zone"

"And as a precaution since we won't be here we locked up the ghost portal" Dayla added.

Older Dani nodded and then asked, "Now are you guys sure you want to come with me to my world? I can't guarantee you'll come back"

"We started this together and now we'll finish it together" Dayla said. Danny nodded and then said, "Besides if we don't stop Hertha in your world, she might come to our world and do whatever she's up to"

Older Dani could see the determination in all their eyes and knew there was no point in stopping them. She sighed but smiled at the same time and asked as she gave Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Valerie each a time medallion, "Alright. Are you all ready to enter my universe? A universe where things are not the same here? One that Danny and I aren't the only enhanced individuals and part of a large legion of superheroes, the Ghost Zone is not the flip side of Earth, an alternate history where there are alien worlds, some of you have different birthdays, some of you being older and where you will meet Hertha and the Harvesters?"

"We're ready" Team Phantom answered in unison. Andrew then asked as he noticed he wasn't given a medallion, "Wait. But there are five medallions and six of us. How am I gonna get there?"

"Simple Andrew. You can wear my medallion once I take it off" Older Dani answered.

"Oh that makes sense" Andrew said.

"Well I'll be seeing you guys in my universe" Older Dani said before she took off her Time Medallion and dropped it on the grass. Suddenly there was a bright light and she disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Andrew picked up Older Dani's Time Medallion from the ground and they all faced Jack, Maddie and Jazz. Jack then said, "Good luck kids and come home soon"

"Be safe my babies" Maddie said as she hugged Danny and Dayla.

"Don't worry I'll let your parents know what's going on guys and be safe" Jazz said to them all as she hugged each one of them.

"We'll be back home before you know it. I promise" Danny said.

* * *

Everyone then nodded to each other and placed the medallions on them and suddenly they were all covered in a bright light and right before Jack, Maddie and Jazz's very eyes, they completely vanished into thin air.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dayla, Andrew and Valerie found themselves now standing next to Older Dani in the street. They both turned all around looking at the alternate universe they had seen many times on Clockwork's time screens and they became amazed was the statue of alternate Danny and Older Dani.

"I can't believe it. We're actually here in an alternate world of our own" Andrew said in awe.

"This is…well…just amazing" Dayla said amazed by everything she was seeing.

"Alright! We're in your universe Dani" Danny said.

"But how are we certain we are indeed in Dani's universe?" Dayla asked.

"Only one way to find out" Older Dani said as she noticed a man with black hair walking down the sidewalk nearby. She walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me. Do you know who I am by any chance?"

"Yeah you're Danielle Fenton, the famous Dani Phantom. One of the Phantom Twins and one of the Avengers. By the way those kids behind you have awesome cosplay costumes of you and your team" The man answered as he pointed to the others.

"Thanks that's all I need to know" Older Dani said and then the man left. She came back to the group and said, "Well that answers our question and at least that guy didn't suspect anything on you all"

"Well that was a close call" Sam said.

"Okay we better get to Fenton Works before too many people notice you guys and we suddenly have everyone confused just like back in your universe" Older Dani said.

Everyone then walked to Fenton Works as Danny and Dayla went invisible and also made Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew invisible as well as a precaution. They reached Fenton Works and then went inside the living room as Danny and Dayla dropped the invisibility. They noticed how the living room looks different than back in their universe.

"This house is amazing. It's so much bigger than our Fenton Works" Valerie commented as they sat down.

"Nice. Renovated the living room?" Sam asked.

"Actually the house got destroyed by an Asgardian ghost five years ago. My family decided to give the inside a new look when it was being rebuilt" Older Dani answered. "Anyway wait here. I'm gonna go look for mum, dad and Jazz and tell them what's going on and then bring them to introduce you so just wait here and don't touch anything until I get back"

Older Dani then left the room to go find alternate Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton. Dayla then said, "I still can't believe we've actually travelled to another world. I mean we've travelled through time but never to a completely alternate universe of our own world"

A few minutes later Older Dani then returned with alternate Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton and they couldn't believe their eyes of what they looked like. Alternate Maddie had a short punk haircut style and was wearing greenish boots, black wrist bands, blue pants, blue goggles with black lenses and a short sleeved black shirt with their DP symbol in the middle of it, alternate Jack like their own Jack Fenton back in their universe had an eye patch only it was on his left eye and he had a robotic right leg, his hair was a little longer and it was now white and he also had a white beard, they noticed that his ghost hunting attire was different as they could all see he was wearing a black jumpsuit with green circles on the shoulders with the DP logo inside the circle, white gloves with vivid green edges, a belt around him and in the middle of the belt was also the DP symbol and alternate Jazz was wearing a black one piece hazmat suit that showcased her figure and it had green accents on the collar, forearms and boots.

It was a bit weird to see them all like that and they never thought they would see Jazz in a hazmat suit ever.

"Um…hi" Danny and Dayla said breaking the awkward silence between them all.

"Well…this is something" Alternate Maddie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Never thought we could see seventeen year old versions of the team again, especially Danny" Alternate Jack said.

"Not to mention meeting Danny and Dani's alternate twin sibling who doesn't exist" Alternate Jazz said as she approached Dayla with a smile.

"It's really great to meet you all and it's so hard to believe we're in an alternate universe and meeting you guys" Dayla said with a smile.

"It's amazing and weird at the same time" Sam said.

"Well you're all welcome to stay here as long as you need" Alternate Jack said. "Our home is your home"

"Thank you" Danny said.

"So where's Danny at?" Dayla asked Older Dani.

"He's out of town. Unless…" Older Dani answered before looking at alternate Jazz.

"I've send an emergency ghost signal to Danny. He should back soon" Alternate Jazz answered. She then asked, "You know he's not gonna be happy when he gets back right?"

"I know and I'm ready for that conversation" Older Dani said before facing Team Phantom. "Well you should settle in and wait for the rest of the team"


	10. Meeting New People

Moments after Older Dani introduced Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie to alternate Jack, Maddie and Jazz, everyone then went downstairs to the lab. Team Phantom looked around the lab in amazement at how the lab is technologically advanced as compared to the one back in their world. There were holotables, holocoms, any form of 3D holographic technology as well as weapons and other gadgets that are so advanced. To Tucker it was definitely Christmas.

"Oh my goodness! Look at all this advanced technology!" Tucker exclaimed in excitement.

"I have to admit this is pretty cool and amazing" Andrew said. Dayla nodded in agreement as she looked at some of the gadgets and weapons, "Our Fenton Works back home has nothing like this"

"How can you all afford so much of this holographic stuff and advanced technology? Or rebuilding the house again?" Danny asked as they continued to check out all the equipment in the lab.

"Uh…well our family are kind of….well…billionaires. Weird right?" Older Dani answered with a slight nervous chuckle.

Danny, Dayla, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew and especially Sam's eyes all widened in shock. Tucker then asked, "Wait time out! You're loaded?!"

"Wait, are you telling us the Fenton family here in this universe is rich?! But how?" Sam asked in shock since her family is rich.

"My grandfather Harry Fenton was one of the co-founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. We didn't found out about this until Danny became part of the Avengers Initiative. Apparently, Grandpa Fenton left out an inheritance of billions of dollars, making us Fentons wealthier than we look, heck even wealthier than Sam's family. Plus all the Team Phantom and Avengers merchandise that was sold, dad selling more Fenton ecto-weaponry, and since we're Avengers, Fenton Works is partners with Stark Industries" Older Dani answered.

"So you could afford a boat?" Tucker asked.

"Yep" Older Dani answered.

"A plane?" Tucker then asked.

"We bought a Quinjet" Alternate Jack answered.

"A bowling alley?" Tucker asked again.

"Yep" Alternate Jazz answered.

Just before Tucker was about to ask another question, Sam took his beret and shoved it inside his mouth. She then said, "I think we get the point Tucker. You practically asked the same questions to me when you found out about my family"

Tucker frowned and pulled his hat out of his mouth while everyone laughed at his annoyed look on his face. Dayla then said, "I guess this is what he's going to be like every time he finds out someone he knows is rich"

"Trust me. You should have seen the reactions from Sam, Valerie, Tucker and even the A-listers and Sam's parents when they all found out the Fenton family is rich, not that we cared about that" Alternate Jazz said.

"I still can't believe that you Fenton's are rich. I could hardly imagine the reactions from my parents back in my universe" Sam said.

"Or even Dash, Paulina, Kwan and Star" Andrew said.

"By the way, what about my older self on that topic?" Danny asked. "How does he feel about the family's wealth?"

"He doesn't care about the wealth. I told you all he's matured since then" Older Dani answered.

Suddenly Alternate Valerie emerged from the Ghost Portal before taking off her mask. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of herself only younger standing in the lab and Valerie was surprised to see an alternate older version of herself.

"Dani you're back" Alternate Valerie said in relief.

"Hey Valerie. Any Harvester sightings on your way back from Clockwork's?" Older Dani asked.

"No but I see you bought along the alternate Team Phantom" Valerie answered before she approached Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dayla, Andrew and especially Valerie. "Never thought I would see a seventeen year old Danny, Sam and Tucker again"

She then looked at Valerie and said, "I never thought I would meet an alternate seventeen year old version of myself. I have to admit this is cool and weird at the same time"

"You're... me. My… my 23 year old alternate future self" Valerie said in shock and amazement before starting to walk and fall backwards. Tucker and Andrew quickly caught her and helped her sit down in a nearby chair. After a minute Valerie regained her composure and said, "This is definitely weird but also cool"

"I know how you feel" Older Valerie said before facing Andrew and Dayla and said as she shook Dayla's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet Danny and Dani's non-existent and alternative twin sibling. It's a pleasure to meet you Dayla"

"It's nice to meet you too Valerie. This is really weird since the Valerie I know is sitting right there" Dayla said as she pointed to Valerie.

"It's gonna take time for everyone to get use to" Older Valerie said. She then shook Andrew's hand and said, "And you must be Dayla's boyfriend Andrew"

"Hello Valerie" Andrew said.

"By the way, you all call me future or older Valerie since you know my alternate young self and to avoid confusion" Older Valerie

"And of course Danny and I as well as the others that we all know just call you Valerie" Older Dani said.

"Exactly. Anyway where's Sam, Jacob, Sierra and Venus?" Older Valerie asked.

"I sent the rest home but I called them back" Alternate Jazz answered.

"Okay. I need to take a break" Older Valerie said.

"Well we better head up-stairs and wait for the others" Older Dani said.

Moments later, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were sitting in the kitchen table eating once alternate Maddie had provided them something to eat, while Valerie was sitting in the living room eating her meal and talking with Older Valerie. Older Dani, alternate Jack and alternate Maddie were eating in the living room while Older Jazz is checking on Phantom Blaster's mission. Moments later, they heard the doorbell ring. Older Dani went to go get the door.

A few minutes later, Older Dani returned to find her with the alternate older versions of Sam and Tucker which made Sam and Tucker's eyes widened in complete shock and amazement,

To Sam her alternate older version of herself looked beautiful and was wearing gothic clothing similar to hers but the colours were switched around. Older Sam was wearing a black tank top that exposed her midriff with the white Team Phantom's DP logo in the centre, a purple leather jacket, a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, green leggings and long black boots that went slightly above her knees. She also had a black choker around her neck and her hair style had remained the same from when she was fourteen but in a choppy style fashion. Tucker couldn't stop staring at his alternate older version of himself either and to him he looked handsome, had a good muscle built, had soul patch facial hair on his chin and his hair was in dreads. He was wearing a blue sweater with a DP pin over his white sweatshirt, blue jeans, a long Rasta hat and targeting goggles. Both Sam and Tucker and Older Sam and Tucker kept looking at each other for a few more seconds.

"Now that is an awesome outfit" Sam said breaking the silence and making alternate Sam smile.

"Thanks and I like your outfit too. Pretty awesome" Older Sam said making Sam smile back.

"Dude you're awesome! Hey any chance you actually dated a cheerleader back in high school?" Tucker asked alternate Tucker. Older Tucker wrapped his arm around alternate Valerie's shoulders and answered, "Actually I'm dating Valerie"

"Wow! You're dating Valerie as well?" Tucker asked as Valerie approached him.

"Yep. We've been dating since the Dis-asteroid incident" Older Tucker answered and he shared a kiss with alternate Valerie.

"I guess we're destined to be together even in different universes" Valerie said. Tucker smiled at her and said, "Seems that way"

Meanwhile Sam and Older Sam continued to look at each other. Sam then said, "So this is really cool and weird at the same time"

"I know how you feel" Sam said.

"So I guess Danny and yourself have dating since the Dis-asteroid Incident?" Sam asked. Older Sam nodded and answered, "Been the best seven years of our lives"

"By the wat since almost everyone is here we need to avoid confusion. So some of your seventeen year old selves will be referred to as young Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie and as for you guys, you must refer to us as future or older Dani, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, etc." Older Dani said.

"Yeah I think we know how that works" Older Sam said.

"Alright" Older Dani said. Sam then said, "I never thought some of us would be seeing our alternate selves"

"Same with us only opposite" Older Sam said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang again. Older Dani went to answer the door leaving everyone else to talk to their alternate selves. A few moments later Older Dani came back and with her she had her two women Older Dani's age with her.

"Hello" Dayla greeted.

"Alternate Team Phantom meet Sierra Williams and Venus DeLisle, two of my best friends. Sierra, Venus I believe you know almost all of them but meet Andrew Knight and young Danny's twin sister Dayla Fenton who happens to be Danny and I's alternate twin sibling who doesn't exist here" Older Dani introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all... kind of" Sierra said, weird out upon meeting the younger versions of the team.

"Nice to meet you. Wow, kinda cool and weird to see 17 year versions of people that we know and two kids that doesn't exist here" Venus said.

"You look like Star" Tucker said.

"Yeah I see some resemblance. Are you related to her?" Valerie asked.

"Yes. I'm her little sister" Venus answered which made Sam, Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Valerie and Tucker look at her in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all... kind of." Sierra said, weird out upon meeting the younger versions of the team.

"You're Star's little sister? I didn't think she had one. The Star in our universe doesn't have one" Danny said.

"Yeah you look like you could be her twin" Dayla commented.

"Yeah I get that a lot" Venus said with a smile. Sam then asked, "So you're Dani's friend?"

"Yep we've been best friends since the first day of our freshman year at high school. Sierra introduced her to Jacob and I and we became the quartet ever since" Venus answered.

"You don't find it weird that we're from another universe?" Andrew asked.

"It is a little bit but I along with Sierra and Jacob have been helping Dani fight ghosts since we officially became part of the team eleven months ago, although there were a few times we helped her out way before so I doubt anything else could surprise me" Venus answered.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong" Danny said making a bet.

"I'll take that bet" Venus said with a smirk.

"It has to be ironic don't you think?" Valerie asked.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure in this universe Star being the A-lister cares about popularity and shopping, she probably treated Danny's, Sam's and Tucker's older selves like outcasts, called Danny and his family freaks before he revealed himself and only that a few years later karma somewhat struck her when her little sister would end up becoming a ghost fighter herself" Valerie explained.

"I know what you mean. I'm the opposite of Star. I care about having real friends than popularity, instead of shopping, parties and boyfriends, I love to read books and study. I'm a bookworm and I have never viewed the Fenton's as freaks even before ghosts were indeed real, they were interesting in fact I was a little interested in the paranormal and supported Danny when the town thought of him as the bad guy. When Danny revealed himself seven years ago Star had guilt for the way she treated Sam, Tucker when she briefly dated him and especially Danny. Star and the rest of the A-listers are friends with them although they still feel guilty about the past and Star's friend Paulina would try to flirt with Danny even though she's dating that guy Dash. When Sierra, Jacob and I first met Dani we wanted to help her with her ghosts fights but she feared for our safety but Jacob, Sierra and I were able to prove ourselves as ghost fighter eleven months ago against Danny's and Dani's alternate evil future selves and now we're members of Team Phantom and the Avengers. Star couldn't believe it of course but now she supports me and the team" Venus said.

"Wow" Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew said. Valerie then added, "Imagine if the Star from our universe met you"

"And apparently the Paulina of this universe hasn't somewhat changed" Sam said.

"You said it" Alternate Sam said in agreement.

"You really are an opposite of Star huh?" Tucker asked. Dayla then asked, "And a bookworm huh?"

"Yep. People should appreciate books and literacy, especially the classics like Great Expectations, War and Peace, The Odyssey, The Great Gatsby, Hamlet, Oliver Twist and my favourite The Little Prince" Venus answered.

"Trust me if you ask Venus about any book like the author, year it was published and other details, Venus is the girl you want to come to" Older Dani said.

"Just don't be like Mr. Lancer" Danny said making Venus chuckle.

"Don't worry I won't be him or a teacher" Venus said. "I wanted to be a rare book seller before I became a ghost fighter and Avenger"

"Well careful what book you ask, she can sometimes get boring" Sierra said.

"Hey" Venus said jokingly causing everyone to laugh a little bit.

"Anyway now that you two are here, we now just have to wait for Danny and Jacob to get here so that we can wait for the Phantom Blasters to get back with whatever mission they're doing" Older Dani said.

"Who's the Phantom Blasters?" Dayla asked.

"You may have known them as Vid, Download and Thrash" Older Sam answered.

"Wait the Master's Blasters? They're part of Team Phantom?" Danny asked in shock as he remembered the ex-ghost fighters back in his world.

"Yep. They were enemies at first eleven months ago but after they discovered Dan and Dan's true intentions they sided with us and helped us defeat them. They became members of the team as a result" Older Dani answered.

"I wonder what happened to them in our universe" Sam wondered.

"I'm not sure" Danny said.

"After Vlad revealed himself they all just disappeared. I'm not sure what happened to them either" Dayla added.

"Anyway now we just have to wait for Danny and Jacob" Older Dani said.

"Speaking of Danny, I just spoke with him and his plane has just landed so he'll be over here soon" Alternate Jazz said. Older Dani nodded and said, "Thanks for the heads up"

"Hey Dayla can I talk to you for a minute alone" Danny asked.

"Why?" Dayla asked but Danny however just grabbed Dayla and took her to the living room confusing everyone else.

"Danny what's wrong?" Dayla asked.

"I'm just a bit nervous about meeting my future alternate world self but that's not the main reason I pulled you in here. I think we're gonna need just two more people here to help us in this fight" Danny answered. "And I think we know there's only two other people we know who can help us in this fight"

Dayla thought for a moment and then said as she realised who he was talking about, "You mean…"

Danny nodded and finished, "We need our Dani and Dale"

They went back to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them and then Dayla said, "Danny and I need to go back to our universe for a few minutes"

"What for?" Older Dani asked with confusion.

"We think we know two more people who can help in defeating the Harvesters" Danny answered.

Older Dani thought for a moment until she realised who Danny and Dayla were talking about and then began, "Oh no. You're not talking about…."

"Yep. The Dani in our world and Dale" Dayla finished.

"You do realise you'll have to take your Time Medallions off and somebody will have to throw four more of them from here to your world right?" Older Dani asked.

"Well yeah but don't you want to meet your younger self and Dale?" Dayla asked.

"Well to be honest not only would I like to see my alternate younger self but meet my alternate clone twin brother who doesn't exist here" Older Dani answered. 

"Dani are you sure you want them to?" Alternate Maddie asked. "The time stream could get affected more"

"And Danny will be more upset" Alternate Jazz added.

"Having six half-ghost hybrids can have an advantage even if four of them are from an alternate universe" Older Dani said.

"If you want I can take them to Clockwork's and throw the medallions" Older Valerie offered. Older Dani nodded in agreement and said, "Alright go ahead but that's it. I can't take any more chances with the time stream"

"We'll be back soon" Danny said and then he, Dayla and Older Valerie left for the Ghost Zone.

They went to the Ghost Zone and went to Clockwork's tower. Danny and Dayla went up to the time screen where it showed Dani and Dale camping with their friends, they removed their time medallions and they disappeared in a flash of light heading back to their world. Valerie then took four Time Medallions and threw them into the time screen and waited for them.

Dani and Dale laughed along with their friends Jimmy and Sonya as they were roasting marshmallows over the fire and telling funny stories. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and standing before them was Danny and Dayla and suddenly landing beside them was the four medallions.

"Danny! Dayla! What's going on?" Dale asked. Dani then asked. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Long story short, we're helping an alternate universe of our own before it gets destroyed by a really evil ghostly alien woman and we need your help" Dayla answered.

"Please. We'll explain everything once we get there" Danny said.

Dani and Dale thought about it and nodded. Dani then turned to Jimmy and Sonya and said, "Guys we're gonna have to cut our camping trip a little short"

"Ghost trouble?" Both their friends asked. Dani and Dale nodded in confirmation.

Sonya then said, "You guys go ahead. We'll finish camping here and bring your stuff back to your place"

"We'll try and get back before then but if we're not, we're really sorry" Dale said.

"It's okay. Go do your thing" Jimmy said.

They both smiled and then Danny and Dayla handed two of the Time Medallions to Dani and Dale and all four of them placed them on and suddenly disappeared. They appeared back in Clockwork's Tower and Dani and Dale were completely shocked to see an older version of Valerie waiting for them.

"Uh guys….why does Valerie look older?" Both Dani and Dale asked still in shock.

"Alternate world. We'll explain everything once we get back to the others" Danny answered. Dayla then said, "Just do us a favour and try not to freak out"

A few minutes later they arrived back at Fenton Works only for Dani and Dale to be completely shocked at what they saw. There were older versions of Sam and Tucker as well but what really shocked them both was Older Dani and their jaws immediately dropped in shock and surprise as they continued to stare at Older Dani.

"Uh….hi" Older Dani said with a nervous smile.

Dani and Dale gave a small wave but then both their eyes rolled back and before anyone could say anything, they completely fainted and fell to the floor of the lab.

"Oh that went well" Andrew said sarcastically. 


	11. Getting To Know Each Other

Moments after fainting Dani and Dale woke up on the living room couch not only to see Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie but also Older Dani, Older Sam, Older Tucker, Older Jazz, alternate Maddie and Jack, Sierra and Venus. They both then remembered what happened before they fainted. After finally getting over the shock of meeting Older Dani and the rest of the alternate Team Phantom, Danny and Dayla explained everything that has happened in the past 12 hours. Dale was a little sad that he, along with Dayla and Andrew doesn't exist in this universe but understood. He then looked at Older Dani who was looking at him excitedly.

"I can't believe I'm meeting my alternate clone twin brother from a different universe" Older Dani said.

"So you're my sister's older self from a different universe?" Dale asked.

"Yep and it's weird and cool to also see my alternate fifteen year old self. You know I use to dress into something similar to what you're wearing right now" Older Dani said.

"I just can't believe I'm meeting….well my alternate older self" Dani said still in a little bit of shock.

"I can't believe I am meeting my alternate clone twin brother from a different universe." Dani said.

"I have to admit you end up being very pretty" Dale said.

"Why thank you" Older Dani said.

"And it's also cool and weird to meet alternate and older versions of Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, mum and dad" Dani said.

"By the way where's Danny?" Dale asked as he noticed the older version of Danny wasn't around. Older Dani answered, "He was out of town but he's coming back after what has happened. His plane landed a few minutes ago"

"I need a drink of water" Dani said.

"Same" Dale said.

Dani and Dale then went to the kitchen to get themselves a glass of water. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Older Dani left to answer the door. When she returned Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew looked at Older Dani and saw she was holding hands with a man that was slightly taller than Older Dani. He had a military cut brown hair, green eyes, wearing a pair of black jeans, neon green converses, and a purple sweater with a hoodie over his Team Phantom shirt.

"So Dani who's this?" Tucker asked.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Jacob Collins. Jacob this the Team Phantom from that other universe" Older Dani greeted Jacob to Danny, Dayla, Sam Tucker, Andrew and Valerie.

"So that's Older Dani's boyfriend Jacob. I have to admit he's kinda cute" Dayla whispered quietly to Sam.

"I have to agree Dayla. Older Dani's boyfriend is a good-looking guy. Way to go Older Dani" Sam whispered with a smirk.

"Hey" Danny and Andrew said with slight annoyance.

"But not as cute as you Andrew" Dayla said which made Andrew smile.

"And you're better-looking Danny" Sam said which made Danny smile as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all... in a way I guess" Jacob said.

Suddenly Dani and Dale walked in the living room with glasses of water. Jacob noticed them and couldn't believe that he was seeing a 15 year old version of his best friend/girlfriend. He never thought he would see a 15 year old Dani again. He then looked at Dale and is surprised at how he striking looks like Older Dani, except that he's a boy. Dani and Dale looks at Jacob and don't remember seeing him when they first arrived.

"Whoa! Who's that newcomer? He's cute" Dani whispered.

"I don't know, but it's better to ask" Dale said before he and Dani approached Jacob. "So who are you?"

"My name is Jacob Collins and I am Dani's best friend and boyfriend" Jacob answered, prompting Dani to do the classic spit take after taking a sip of water and Dale to go wide-eyed.

"WHAT?!" Dani and Dale both asked in complete shock, which Jacob chuckled at their reaction.

"I'll repeat my answer but only if you two won't faint again. I'm Dani's boyfriend" Jacob said.

"This is... a lot to take in. It's hard to believe that the Dani in this world actually has found someone" Dale said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked before Dani looked down.

"I figured...well we both figured that maybe neither of us would find someone because we weren't born in a hospital. We were made in a lab by a seriously crazed up fruitloop who pretended he loved us as a father but ended up hurting us in the end, so we figured that even if either us found someone who might like us it would just be because Danny and Dayla are our siblings or we're just copies of the original Danny and Dayla Phantom" Dani said still looking down.

"I know exactly how you feel umm... young me" Older Dani said. " I thought of the same way as well"

"And it doesn't matter Dani. You're the most beautiful girl I laid my eyes on since we met" Jacob said before he and Older Dani shared a kiss and approached Dale.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dale" Jacob said as he shook Dale's hand.

"You too... Glad to know that you love Dani... and taking care of her" Dale said which made Jacob smile.

Jacob then looked at Dani which she returned looking back at him. Jacob then said, "Never thought I would see an alternate version of my girlfriend as a 15 years old again"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't know what you saw in my alternate older self, but you gave me a little bit of hope" Dani said.

"Don't worry young Dani. I know some guy will like you which I hope he'll take good care of you and what I saw in Older Dani is a beautiful girl. An angel from heaven" Jacob said which made Older Dani blush.

"Anyway enough with the lovely dovely stuff" Tucker said frowning a little bit.

"I would have to agree with my alternate young self" Older Tucker said.

"Anyway, yeah, now we just gotta wait for Danny now. So, you all just relax, get to know each other" Older Dani said.

As they waited alternate Jack noticed the Fenton Watch on Dayla's wrist and asked, "Hey what kind of watch is that?"

"Oh this is called the Fenton Watch. My dad Jack Fenton of our world and my mum Maddie Fenton of our world invented them. Not only do they make phone calls straight through the Fenton Phones but they also detect any ghost who might be invisible in the room, has navigation and it detects any ghosts or anything with a spectral reading besides Danny, Dani, Dale and me in the area within a hundred mile radius. The only thing is that these things don't tell the time" Dayla answered.

"How come?" Alternate Maddie asked. Danny then answered, "Well apparently there was so much stuff to put into the watches there wasn't enough room to put the time in"

"Interesting devices but I have an idea" Older Tucker said and then asked, "Can I have your watches for a moment?"

Danny and Dayla handed Older Tucker their watches and he quickly went down to the lab for a moment. Thirty minutes later Older Tucker returned with the watches and gave them back to Danny and Dayla and said, "Now they'll tell the time"

Danny and Dayla looked at their watches and clicked on the button that looked like a clock and saw it was telling the exact time. Tucker looked at his older self in amazement and said, "That's awesome! How did you do that?"

"I just used a Stark tech device that can help add the time mechanism to the watches" Older Tucker answered.

"Amazing" Danny, Dayla and Tucker said in unison.

* * *

Thirty minutes later as everyone was just relaxing at the moment Older Dani heard the front door opening. She then left to go see who was there. A few moments later Older Dani returned to see who they had been waiting for was Older Danny himself who's eyes widened at the sight of them. They all stared at Older Danny in shock.

"DANNY?!" Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Dani and Dale all shouted in shock.

Danny then walked up to Older Danny and stared at each other. Danny and Older Danny then said in unison, "I don't believe this"

 _"It's amazing! Seeing what the other Danny in this universe looks like. I'm impressed"_ Dayla thought in her head as she continued to look at Older Danny.

 _"It's like looking at the handsome, cute mirror image of Danny. Those eyes, hair and those muscles"_ Sam thought in her head as she couldn't stop staring at both Danny's dreamily.

 _"Woah! Two Danny's?! This is just mind blowing!"_ Tucker thought in his head.

 _"So this is the famous Danny Phantom of this universe. He's looks exactly like Danny, although he has some similar features to Dan Phantom a little, but in a good way"_ Andrew thought in his head.

" _WOW! I have to admit, Older Danny is so cute!"_ Valerie thought in her head as she looked at Older Danny.

"Dani can I talk to you in the living room, alone" Older Danny said before he starts heading to the living room.

"In trouble?" Dayla asked Older Dani. Older Dani nodded and said as began to leave with Older Danny, "Yep"

* * *

"I hope we don't get Older Dani into too much trouble" Dani said. Dale nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah he looked a little bit mad"

"I'm sure everything will be fine besides once this is all over I'm sure Clockwork will fix the time stream" Sam said. "I have to admit Older Danny did look handsome"

"Hey" Danny said in slight annoyance.

Sam laughed a little and said, "Oh relax Danny. I love you more"

She then kissed Danny on the lips which made him smile and kiss her back. A few minutes later Older Danny and Older Dani came back into the kitchen. Older Danny then approached Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Dani and Dale while everyone else watched.

"Well this is kinda weird, cool and interesting" Older Danny said.

"You have no idea" Danny said feeling the same way.

Older Danny then approached Dayla and they both looked at each other. Older Danny then shook her hand and said, "Never thought I would meet my alternate twin sibling. Nice to meet you Dayla"

"Hello….Danny" Dayla said as she smiled and shook his hand back.

"Well until we defeat Hertha you all can stay here. My alternate young self, young Tucker, Andrew and Dale can stay in the guest room. Dayla, young Sam, young Valerie and young Dani can stay in either Dani's or Jazz's room" Older Danny said.

"Thank you. We really appreciate this" Danny said.

"No problem. You all may be from a different universe, but you all are family" Older Danny said with a smile.

"Wait how are we gonna sleep if there's one bed?" Tucker asked. Older Danny then answered, "Well Dani and I will set up two inflatable beds in each room. Unfortunately, you'll have to share a bed so decide which two will share the main bed and which two will share the inflatable bed"

* * *

A few moments after settling in, Team Phantom decided to look around whole some of them talked to their older selves. In the lab Tucker was inspecting some of the Fenton-Stark technology while Older Tucker was working on a device at one of the lab tables.

"Say tell me about everything? Like all this technology. All of this in incredible" Tucker said really amazed by all the advanced technology.

"Well it is incredible. Fenton Works and Stark Industries had a business relationship since Danny became an Avenger. What we didn't know is that the two companies had a business relationship way back since Danny's grandfather and Mr. Stark's father were friends" Older Tucker said.

"Nice. If this technology existed back in my universe, ghost fighting could be easier. I mean the complexity on this gadget here, it's awesome and amazing" Tucker said as he picked up and inspected a Fenton Works gadget.

Older Tucker looked at his alternate young self-inspecting the gadget. Older Tucker then thought of something that would make him awestruck.

"Here you're gonna like this" Older Tucker said before he pressed a holographic keyboard which surprised Tucker as a hologram of Fenton Works in the middle of the lab.

"Whoa! Don't tell me you have hardlight holograms" Tucker said as he started to move the hologram. "This is so cool!"

"Told you you'd like it. This technology is the greatest thing to ever happen" Older Tucker said.

"Make that two of us" Tucker said. "By the way how is that you're still mayor? Isn't it stressful? I mean, I resigned as mayor a year after the Dis-asteroid"

"Well it's tough being mayor of Amity Park, a ghost fighter and an Avenger but yeah it's working out and I contribute so much to this town. Besides after next year my mayoral career will be over" Older Tucker answered.

"Wow" Tucker said impressed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the staircase Valerie and Older Valerie were having a short conversation. Valerie then asked, "So what happened after Older Danny revealed himself?"

"Well when that happened 7 years ago, I was really shock at first despite that I was clapping for him at the time. When I managed to talk to him, I was a little upset that he didn't tell me but I understood why and I felt a little guilty for hunting him and not listening to him. He offered me a position as a member of the team and I accepted it" Older Valerie answered.

"I'm pretty sure the A-Listers were surprised" Valerie said. Older Valerie nodded and said, "I guess you could say karma especially the way Dash treated Danny, Paulina and Star treated Sam and how Paulina kicked me out of the A-listers, although I'm glad that happened. They have been on good terms with the team, despite Paulina would sometimes flirt on Danny but he ignores her and of course Star definitely supports the team since her little sister Venus is a member"

"Guess some people don't change" Valerie said.

"Definitely" Older Valerie said in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen Jacob was working on some of the new modified and enhanced railguns while Andrew sat at the table nearby.

"So Andrew tell me about yourself. How did you became part of Team Phantom?" Jacob asked.

"Well I was born in New York City om March 14, 2001. New York City has been my home until I moved to Amity Park with my mum in 2015, when I was fourteen. I met the team, especially Dayla during that flour sack project and Dayla was my partner for it. I thought she was very cute the moment I laid eyes on her and we eventually became a couple and teammates in fighting ghosts. I never thought that would happen since all I had heard was the ghost stories on the news before I moved" Andrew said.

"Wait you mentioned moving to Amity Park with your mum. What about your dad?" Jacob asked. Andrew looked down with a bit of sadness and answered, "My dad passed away when I was little. It's been me and my mum since that day"

Jacob looked at him in sympathy and asked, "I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind me asking but how did he die?"

"My dad Arthur Knight was in the United States Navy and he was the commander of the U.S.S. Brooklyn. In 2008 he was offered a promotion at the Naval Station Mayport in Jacksonville, Florida and we were gonna move down there after his next shift, but as he and the crew headed out to sea there was a man with a bomb heading for the city in his boat threatening to blow up the harbour. My dad led the boarding party to stop the boat and even though they did and got the boat away from the harbour, the man set off the bomb taking my dad and six other crew members with him. It was a tough time for me and my mother" Andrew answered in sadness.

Jacob placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I know exactly how you and your mother feel and what you went through"

"You do?" Andrew asked. Jacob nodded and answered, "Yeah my dad was in the military as well"

"Really? What happened to your dad?" Andrew asked.

"My father Robert Collins was a Staff Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps. He already served two tours both in Afghanistan right after the September 11 Attacks. Anyway it happened in 2003 when I was 4 years old at the time. My dad was serving his third tour in Iraq, a month after the Iraq War began, and my dad's infantry battalion was on their way to a mission to take out some terrorists at a nearby compound however his convoy got hit by an IED that was planted by the terrorists. Some of his men were killed immediately while others didn't. My dad died from his injuries that he received from the blast. It was a tough for my mother and me" Jacob answered.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Andrew said sympathetically.

"I guess we're in the same boat, huh? Our dads were in the military, both got killed by terrorists and we're both part of a Gold Star family" Jacob said.

"Yeah..." Andrew said.

"I wanted to follow my dad's footsteps and join the Marines, but after Dan and Dana's defeat I decided to turn it down, not only because I became a member of Team Phantom and an Avenger, but the main reason is that I wanted to be with Danielle" Jacob said.

"Cute. Your dad's a hero by the way" Andrew said.

"Thanks same with your dad. He's a hero too" Jacob said and then asked, "What about you? Didn't you want to join the Navy like your dad?"

"No I wanted to be an artist but in more of the film industry type" Andrew answered.

"Oh" Jacob said.

"But I support the military. Semper Fortis" Andrew said, saying the Navy's motto.

"Semper Fidelis" Jacob said, saying the Marines motto.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room Sam was looking through photos on a holographic screen that shows Asgard and Sakaar taken from Older Danny's and Older Dani's phones during their unusual vacation last years. Older Sam was watching her while eating a salad.

"Wow! Asgard looks amazing. Better than what I would have imagine it from reading Norse mythology books" Sam said amazed.

"Same. I was amazed when I saw the pictures myself" Older Sam said.

"So is it true that there's one video game that you can't beat Danny at?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Ace Combat is the only game. Danny is really good and has played and been a fan of it since 2004. I can still beat him and Tucker in other games, still including Doomed but Dani is my competition. Dani and I have a tight but fun rivalry when we play against each other" Older Sam answered.

"Say by the way, how did my... I mean your parents handle that Danny's family are billionaires?" Sam asked.

"Well they were pretty much in shock. I mean they despised a family because of Danny and ghost hunting only to find out that they are way richer than them" Older Sam answered.

"Ironic. Imagine if mum and dad back in my universe found out about that" Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure they would be in shock too" Older Sam said which made both her and Sam laugh.

"You're cool despite that you're me" Sam said which made Older Sam laugh.

"Well it's not every day that I can talk to my alternate younger self" Older Sam said.

"True" Sam said in agreement. She then asked," By the way, is it true that your Goth persona is wearing down?"

"Well in a way it's true. I don't show it as much when I was your age, but I still have Goth traits like my attire for example" Older Sam answered.

"I don't know if I can wear down my Goth persona" Sam said. Older Sam then said, "Well if you still have your no-nonsense personality, you're still you"

"Yeah..." Sam said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in Older Danny's room, Older Danny was packing his things into boxes in preparation to move out. Older Dani is also moving out with him and both are getting a house for them to live in temporarily. Older Dani showed Older Danny the envelope from the housing retailer and he opened it to reveal that they got the house they wanted to buy and both Older Danny and Older Dani are to pack their things from their respective rooms as fast as possible. Older Danny was so busy packing he didn't realise that both Danny and Dayla had come into the room.

"Do you need any help?" Dayla asked which startled Older Danny.

"When did you two show up here?" Older Danny asked.

"About a minute ago" Danny answered. Dayla then said, "Sorry if we scared you"

"It's okay" Older Danny said. "Anyway I don't think I need help, not much heavy stuff at the moment except for the bed and desk."

As Older Danny continued to pack and Danny looked around the boxes, Dayla noticed a sketchbook on Older Danny's desk. She picked it up and opened it up to look at it, she became amazed at what she saw. The pages showed many pencil sketches and detailed drawings of aircrafts, cities and landscapes. She also saw drawings of people Older Danny knew, mostly drawings of Older Sam, Older Dani and sometimes Older Danny himself as well as drawings of the Avengers including himself.

"Whoa! Danny….I mean older Danny, did you draw these?" Dayla asked while showing Older Danny his sketchbook.

"Oh yeah, I draw art during my down time. Somewhat of an artist myself" Older Danny answered.

"Wow! They look really good" Dayla said amazed of Older Danny's pencil art.

"Thanks. So since Dani and I watched you and younger me's adventures, I understand you wanted to be an artist Dayla" Older Danny said.

"Yeah. I love art. Brings out the craftsmanship and imagination" Dayla said. She then asked Older Danny, "Say in my world, you aren't interested in art. In here, you are. How did you learn to daw like this?"

"The Cap told me he used to attend the Auburndale Art School in Brooklyn before America entered the war. He said doing this can help relieve my stress, well besides my video games and flying off course" Older Danny answered.

"Cool" Dayla said before realizing what Danny said. "Wait. What do you mean Cap was an artist before America entered the war? What war?"

"Oh Captain Steve Rogers. A fellow Avenger who goes by the name of Captain America. He's actually a man from the 1940's, he was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before he was found and revived a few years ago" Older Danny answered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Are you telling us some guy from 1940s is still young biologically and alive in the present?" Danny asked, not believing what Danny said.

"Yep. Steve may look 38 biologically right now, but he's actually 99 years old chronically. Actually he's about to turn 100 years old in July. As a matter of fact there's actually three people, one of them being Steve who are actually from the 1940s who are living here in the present and still look young" Older Danny said.

"Whoa..." Danny and Dayla said in amazement.

"Anyway do you two need anything?" Older Danny asked.

"Uh no, not really" Danny answered.

"I think I'm gonna go outside and stargaze. I need some time to think" Dayla said.

"Go in the backyard though. Not gonna take any chances" Older Danny said. Dayla nodded and said, "Sure thing"

* * *

Meanwhile Older Dani was in her room packing her things in preparation to move out as Dani and Dale looks on.

"So how did you and Jacob hooked up?" Dale asked.

"Yeah. I thought I may never find someone because I'm a clone of Danny, but you gave me hope because you're my alternate older self in a different universe" Dani said.

"Well when I first met Jacob at the first day of my freshmen year at high school 5 years ago, I started to like him as a friend and I did have a big crush on him and I thought he was cute, but I thought it was just a stupid crush that would wear off, but after some time has pass and the two of us knowing each other for a while now I started to like him more than just a friend. Jacob felt the same way towards me but we were clueless to know it and we were both scared of rejection. Then 11 months ago after a major ghost problem and Jacob, Sierra and Venus becoming part of Team Phantom, Jacob and I confessed our feelings towards each other. It was the happiest day of our lives and he even gave me this ring. We've been a couple since then and it's the greatest 11 months and counting" Dani said as she showed the ring to Dani and Dale.

"That's a beautiful ring. I hope I find someone like Jacob" Dani said. Dale nodded and said to Older Dani, "I'm happy for you Dani….I mean older Dani. I'm glad Jacob takes care of you and treats you right"

"Thanks" Older Dani said with a smile.

"You need any help with the packing by the way?" Dani asked. Older Dani shook her head and answered, "No thanks. I'm good. You two should get some rest, you two did took a pretty hard fall when you first arrived"

* * *

Two hours had passed and it was now midnight. While everyone else was inside and asleep, Dayla was outside laying down on a bog towel stargazing. It felt odd she was doing this in a place where she technically doesn't exist or the fact that she's in a universe stargazing knowing that aliens are out there. Dayla was trapped in her own thoughts she didn't notice Older Danny had approached her.

"Mind if I join you?" Older Danny asked.

"No. I could use some company" Dayla answered as she sat up.

Dayla watched as Older Danny sat down on the grass next to her. To Dayla it was hard to believe that this well muscle-fit, matured 23 year old man was indeed her twin brother Danny Fenton since she was used to seeing him scrawny and the same age as her. She couldn't believe all the stories she heard about him from Older Dani when they were looking for the Time Medallions back in her universe.

 _"It's hard to imagine Danny this way. He's gone from a skinny kid to a built up mature adult. Not only that, he's saved the world so many times over and over again since the Dis-asteroid that happened here in this universe and he became an Avenger, a wanted criminal and then a hero again. It's just...amazing and shocking at the same time"_ Dayla thought in her head.

Older Danny then noticed her looking at him and asked, "Are you okay Dayla?"

"Yeah it's just...hard to believe that I'm here with another Danny in another universe" Dayla answered before she looked back at the stars. "It's also still hard to believe that I'm actually in a universe where I don't exist"

"Yeah. I kind of felt the same way when I found out that your world doesn't have the Avengers there or discovering that in your world I have a twin sister. It would be cool if you existed here. It would have advantage over the ghosts" Older Danny said.

"Yeah..." Dayla said with a bit of sadness. Older Danny noticed her sadness and said, "Although I am impressed how you and my alternate younger self handled each ghost situation, although it's the same with me here before the Dis-asteroid Incident but I'm impressed at how you two handled situations that never happened here like that Morana Incident I saw on Clockwork's monitor"

"Thank you Danny" Dayla said with a smile.

"You're welcome" Older Danny said smiling back.

"Can I ask you something?" Dayla asked. Older Danny nodded and said, "Sure"

"Is it weird for you to talk to me?" Dayla asked.

"What do you mean?" Older Danny asked back.

"I mean I don't exist here. Is it weird to talk to me knowing that I'm your twin sister from another universe?" Dayla clarified.

"In a way it is, but who cares. Sure Older Dani is my twin sister here but I already consider you my twin in a way. If you're happy with your life in your world then I'm happy for you" Older Danny answered.

That statement put another smile on Dayla's face. She then hugged Older Danny and then he slowly hugged her back as she said, "Thank you Danny"

"You're welcome... sister" Older Danny said. They both then pulled apart as he said, "Anyway I'm gonna go out on a short ghost patrol for any Harvester sightings. You should head inside and gets some rest. It's midnight now"

"Geez! It's midnight already? Lost track of time. Anyway be careful Danny. We need you in order to find out more about the situation" Dayla said and then went inside Fenton Works as Older Danny then changed into his ghost form and flew off to do a ghost patrol.


	12. Hertha's True Plans

In one of the spare rooms Danny, Andrew, Tucker and Dale were fast asleep until Older Dani came into the room.

"Guys, wake up" Older Dani said as she shook Danny and Dale on the main bed and then Tucker and Andrew on the inflatable bed.

"Huh?" Tucker said tiredly sitting up from the bed.

"Dani?" Danny said tiredly before remembering where he's at. "Oh right, alternate universe"

"What's going on? What time is it?" Andrew asked tiredly.

"One in the morning. Get up. Something happen" Older Dani said.

"Can we at least get five more minutes?" Dale asked tiredly as Older Dani left to head to Jazz's old room.

Older Dani went to Jazz's old room to wake up Dayla, Sam, Valerie and Dani. She shook them as she said, "Ladies wake up"

"Older Dani? What's going on?" Dayla asked tiredly.

"Older Dani it's one in the morning." Sam groaned tiredly.

"Give us five more minutes older me" Dani said tiredly.

"Not when there's something down at the lab. Get up" Older Dani said.

A few moments Team Phantom, their alternate selves along with alternate Jack, alternate Maddie, alternate Jazz, Jacob, Venus, and Sierra woke up and all went down to the lab. They were all surprised to see a captured Harvester ghost in the containment cell.

"So that ghost is a Harvester?" Dani asked.

"Yeah" Older Dani answered.

"Odd looking ghost" Dale said as he looked at the locked up alien ghost.

"What happened at your patrol Danny?" Alternate Jack asked.

"Okay I was doing a routine ghost patrol until I saw a commotion taking place at the park where I saw some odd looking ghost device earlier and a police barricade surrounding it. I went to check it out and saw a single Harvester ghost attacking the police officers there. I went to attack the Harvester, we got into an ecto-fight I somehow managed to knock the Harvester unconscious with a single punch" Older Danny explained.

"So why didn't you destroy it?" Alternate Maddie asked.

"Well I thought about destroying the Harvester there but then I thought, 'why not take it back to Fenton Works quickly and interrogate it. Maybe it can provide us information on Hertha's harvest plans for Earth" Older Danny answered.

"Good idea Danny" Older Valerie said.

"Wait, what odd-looking ghost device?" Older Dani asked.

"While you were gone Sam, Tucker and Valerie discovered some odd-looking device at the park. Here's a picture of it" Older Jazz said as she uploaded a picture of the odd cylindrical device with claw like arms that are dug deep in the soil.

"What is that?" Older Dani asked.

"We don't know. Hopefully we'll get info when the Phantom Blasters comes back" Older Jazz said.

"While we wait, Dani can explain to everyone what happened" Older Danny said.

"Okay, I didn't tell some of you, but now you all here, let me explain what happen" Older Dani said. "Okay, so, I went to the Ghost Zone to investigate for any Harvester sightings before heading to Clockwork's. There, I encountered the Harvester's queen, Queen Hertha. We fought each other, but she got the best of me. She's really powerful. To ensure that I don't get in her way, she threw me into that alternate universe that Danny and I have been watching ever since Dan and Dana's defeat. Then I met the alternate Team Phantom. Now before I got thrown into the alternate universe, five medallions got send to that universe as well while a sixth ended up around my neck. I had to go to five different cities to recover the medallions before coming back here. The alternate Team Phantom wanted to help. I said no at first, but they said they would have followed me regardless. So, we help and defeated a couple of ghosts and recover the medallions, and now here we are. Also, she knows about our family, Grandpa Fenton, everything. She also said that and I quote, 'Now I will make sure you, your family and those pathetic and weak humans and ghosts of this dimensional plane suffer at the hands of my harvest.' Unquote" Older Dani said.

"Well whatever she meant by that, she needs to be stop" Older Danny said.

"I agree. Whatever she's up to or whatever she meant by that, it can't be good" Dayla said.

Suddenly the Harvester inside the cell woke up and the first thing it sees are both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom. The Harvester began to screech before trying to escape but it even though it tried, it couldn't break free thanks to the powerful ecto-shield surrounding the containment unit. Everyone continued to look at the captured Harvester as it continued to screech loudly while scratching the glass in an attempt to escape its prison.

"So how are we supposed to interrogate it if it doesn't speak vocally?" Older Sam asked.

Older Dani then remembered what Danny and Dayla telling her about one of their powers on the Fenton Jet back in their universe. She turned to them and asked, "Dayla and young Danny, you both have telepathy powers right?"

"Yeah Danny and I can talk to each other through our minds" Dayla answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well since Danny and I don't have that capability, do you think your telepathy powers can help you two hear the Harvester 'speak'?" Older Dani asked while airing quotations with her fingers.

"Yeah, maybe you two can find out what Hertha and the Harvesters are planning for Earth since Hertha craves for its resources. After all, she can communicate both vocally and telepathically, but the Harvesters themselves can only communicate through telepathy" Older Danny said as he caught on to what Older Dani was thinking.

"I don't know. We've never done anything such as communicating with anyone else using our telepathy before" Dayla said unsure.

"Dayla and I can give it a try" Danny said. "It's worth a shot. It'd be sort like our ice powers, letting the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out"

Danny and Dayla looked at the Harvester before they approached the glass as the Harvester inside continued to swipe at it. Danny and Dayla looked at the alien ghost and began to concentrate hard, focusing on pushing their energy into their telepathic powers towards the mind of the Harvester.

 _"Stop!"_ Danny and Dayla shouted in their minds at the Harvester who then looked at Danny and Dayla as they started using their telepathic powers on it.

 _"Can you hear us?"_ Dayla asked to the Harvester telepathically.

 _"You can communicate and hear me through telepathy? Release me!"_ The Harvester replied in rage and anger telepathically.

 _"Fat chance! We want to ask you questions and you're gonna answer them whether you want to or not"_ Danny said telepathically.

 _"What is your leader planning? What does Hertha want with Earth so much?"_ Dayla asked telepathically.

 _"Resources, you planet's air, water, all resources. Same for its Ghost Zone dimensional plane, human"_ The Harvester replied telepathically.

 _"What makes you think you and your queen can get to our planet and its resources?"_ Danny asked telepathically.

 _"Because we have done it before. Before, we have harvested many worlds and their Ghost Zone dimensional planes for thousands of years, and now here! My comrades will make sure of that for our queen TODAY! Long live Queen Hertha!"_ The Harvester replied telepathically showing his loyalty to his queen.

Danny and Dayla looked at each other having no idea what the Harvester meant by many worlds. The two looked back at the Harvester once more and Dayla asked telepathically, _"Well your queen has one problem, we're currently using our planet. What is it you want us humans and the Ghost Zone's inhabitants to do?"_

 _"DIE!"_ The Harvester roared and then started to use its telepathic powers to mind fry not only Danny and Dayla but Older Dani and Older Danny as well.

Danny, Dayla, Older Danny and Older Dani suddenly heard a high-pitched sound in their heads which then turned into an ache as they started to groan and then suddenly fell to the ground in pain as they all screamed in agony, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and they immediately rushed, checking on them wondering what is happening that is causing them so much pain as they could see them clutching their heads.

"DAYLA! YOUNG DANNY!" Older Tucker shouted trying to help but he got no response from them.

"DANNY! DANIELLE!" Alternate Maddie shouted in concern but she also got no response.

"What's happening to them?!" Andrew asked in concern as he knelt down beside Dayla, concerned and terrified for his girlfriend. Sam did the same thing and she knelt beside Danny worried and also terrified for her boyfriend.

"I don't know!" Jacob said in concern as he knelt down beside Older Dani, worried and terrified for his girlfriend as Older Sam did the same thing and knelt beside Danny, worried and also terrified for her boyfriend.

As Older Danny, Older Dani, Danny and Dayla tried to fight the Harvester's telepathic attack, they started to see visions from the Harvester and what they saw was something horrible. They first saw Hertha leading the Harvesters on their harvests on many other alien worlds and its respective Ghost Zone dimensional planes thousands of years ago and they slaughtered many other alien races and their ghost counterparts to extinction while Hertha grins with pure evil at her success. They then used the odd looking cylindrical devices with claw like arms that dug deep in the soil of the planet and watched as it started to extract many resources including air and water to the point of the alien's planets they harvested become dead thus also destroying its Ghost Zone dimensional planes. They then see Hertha and the Harvesters plan for Earth and looked on in horror. They first saw the Harvesters and Hertha slaughtering the entire human race, including alternate Team Phantom and the ghosts in the Ghost Zone to extinction. They then saw the Earth in space and watched as suddenly the Earth's atmosphere and the water disappear, the planet became dead and exposed to the hostile environment of outer space and the Ghost Zone dimensional plane becomes destroyed. It was a global extinction level event!

Meanwhile Jacob, Sam, Andrew and Sam were trying to tend to Dani, Danny, Dayla and Danny as they continued to scream and hold their heads in pain and agony as the Harvester continued its assault on them while the others look on terrified and worried about their friends. Older Dani then grabbed Jacob's shirt and looked at him while still groaning in pain.

"Jacob kill it!" Dani groaned out still in pain.

Jacob immediately grabbed the Fenton Railgun and aimed at the Harvester before firing a projectile through the glass which struck at the Harvester right in the chest. The Harvester exploded into ectoplasm which ended the telepathic attack on Danny, Dayla, Older Dani and Older Danny. Older Dani, Older Danny, Danny and Dayla breathed heavily before getting up and clinging to their heads.

"We saw what the Harvesters are planning to do" Older Dani said in horror.

"We all did" Dayla said in horror as well. The images of what they saw kept playing in their heads.

"Let's head upstairs and get you four some aspirin and then we'll talk" Alternate Maddie said.

A few minutes later they went to the living room. After giving Older Danny, Older Dani, Danny and Dayla some medication to help with their headache they got from almost having their brains fried, Danny and Dayla were ready to tell everyone what happened when they used their telepathy to communicate with the Harvester.

"The Harvester said that they came to Earth to harvest its resources from water to air and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane. That's when it used its own telepathic abilities to try and fry mine, Dayla's, Older Danny's and Older Dani's brains and kill us which explains why we were screaming and in so much pain" Danny started.

Dayla then continued, "During that time Danny, Older Danny, Older Dani and I saw visions of Hertha and the Harvesters travelling to other planet's Ghost Zone dimensional planes through natural portals which leads to the worlds they are connected to and what we saw was….it was…..so….horrible!"

"We watched as Hertha and the Harvesters slaughtered many aliens and inhabitants of both the planet and their ghost counterparts while she grins with pure evil. They then harvest the planets resources until the planet died along with its Ghost Zone dimensional plane since if the planet dies so does the Ghost Zone of that alien world. They have been doing this for thousands of years" Older Danny continued.

"We then saw a vision of Earth if Hertha succeeds. She will kill everyone on this planet along with the ghosts in the Ghost Zone and ourselves, we didn't see alternate Team Phantom though, and then she and the Harvesters will be free to harvest the planet's resources, using devices like the one at the park, until it is dead along with the Ghost Zone. Worst, they're planning it in few hours, in other words, today" Older Dani finished.

Everyone stood there in silence for a few moments completely shocked by what they just heard. Sam then exclaimed breaking the silence, "This...this is all...so horrible! This is practically genocide!"

"No, it's not just genocide... It's extinction" Older Danny said.

"So unless we stop Hertha and her army does that mean…." Valerie began to ask but couldn't finish the sentence. Older Dani nodded and finished for her, "It will mean the end of the world and life as we know it"

Valerie eyes widened in complete horror and Tucker hugged her close to comfort her.

Danny stood up and hugged Sam close and said, "The future is not set in stone. We're gonna stop them. We're not gonna let the Earth die"

"I have to agree" Older Dani said.

"That device at the park, can you destroy it?" Older Danny asked.

"We tried to take it out of the ground, but we got shocked from touching it" Older Sam answered.

"Seems that Hertha will do anything to make sure we don't ruin her harvest plans" Older Dani said.

"If Hertha strips all of the Earth's resources, the oceans, the atmosphere, will all be gone" Venus said.

"And the Earth will be exposed to the hostile environment of outer space" Sierra said.

"And she probably knows that we know about her at this point" Jacob said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know about us though" Andrew said as he gestured to Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, Dale and himself.

"And she probably thinks that I'm still at the alternate universe" Older Dani said.

"That's true" Older Valerie said.

"What do we do now?" Older Jazz asked.

"Valerie you're gonna have to make a stop to Minneapolis and get Mr. Mitchell" Older Danny said.

"Who's that?" Dayla asked.

Alternate Jack then uploaded two pictures on the monitor, one was a black and white photo of a young 22 year old man with brown eyes, brown hair in a classic military cut, wearing a white collar shirt with a grey vest, black tie, grey pants and black business shoes and then another picture of the same man only elderly wearing typical old man clothing and wearing glasses. He had brown eyes, white hair, and was currently in a scooter.

"He's a family friend. Tommy Mitchell was Fenton Work's assistant back in the 1940s and a good friend of my father, Sam's grandparents and myself. Had an interest in the paranormal and Ghost Zone like Maddie and I. He, along with my dad and Sam's grandparents, especially her grandfather, has experience fighting the Harvesters back in 1948. And I have to agree with Danny in getting him here, He can help us since, like I said, he has experience fighting the Harvesters" Alternate Jack answered.

"But dad, he only has experience in fighting the Harvesters. He doesn't know about their lair, Hertha, technology. Heck, he didn't know about the latter two till last year, and he just turned 93 years old. The only person in this world who knows about the Harvesters, the Keep, their technology, and Hertha more than anyone else, even Mr. Mitchell, is Doctor Bauer" Older Danny said.

"Danny, we've been looking for the guy for 11 months, we found nothing" Older Dani said.

"Actually that's no longer the case" Older Jazz said.

"What are you talking about?" Older Dani asked.  
"We have a possible sighting on Doctor Bauer in Warsaw, Poland. Danielle, Danny, I mentioned before that the Phantom Blasters were on a mission, but I said I would tell you later what it was. Well, the Phantom Blasters are on a mission to capture Manfred Bauer as we speak" Older Jazz said.

"Oh good" Older Dani said.

"Excellent. Despite that he's a crazed up fruitloop, we need him. He's the only person that can help us in how to defeat Hertha and the Harvesters" Older Danny said. "Oh, one more thing. Despite that I'm now here and because Dani brought in the alternate Team Phantom, she will remain in charge of both teams until this whole situation is over"

"You want me to go to Minneapolis and get Mr. Mitchell Danny?" Older Valerie asked.

"Yes you better get there now. This will be my last order. Dani is now in charge" Older Danny said.

"On it" Older Valerie said before she left Fenton Works.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked.

"Now we wait" Older Dani said.

A few minutes later they suddenly received a video call from the monitor. Older Dani answered it to show Vid, Download and Thrash on the holographic screen and she said, "Dani?"

"Yes?" Both Older Dani and Dani said in unison causing them to laugh a little but took the Phantom Blasters completely by surprise.

"Is the alternate Team Phantom here Dani?" Thrash asked.

"Yes. Anyway what's up?" Older Dani asked.

"We have successfully captured Doctor Manfred Bauer" Download answered.

Older Dani nodded and said, "Excellent guys. Bring him back to Fenton Works, we have some questions to ask him. What's your ETA?"

"We're just refuelling the jet and we should arrive back at Fenton Works in nine hours and twenty one minutes" Vid answered. "But the way I fly the jet, we should be back in two to three hours"

"Just get here as fast as you can" Older Dani said.

The Phantom Blasters nodded and then the transmission ended.


	13. Remorse From An Old Enemy

Back at Fenton Works both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom were waiting for Older Valerie to come back with Tommy and the Phantom Blasters to come back with Dr Manfred Bauer. Older Dani, Older Danny and Older Sam were looking at the Ghost Zone monitor for any Harvester attacks while Team Phantom looks on.

"So what's the history on this Bauer guy?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, you said he's a crazed up fruitloop" Dayla added.

"Before I answer that, young Sam, are you sure you want to know?" Older Danny asked.

"Yeah, this is gonna put you in shock" Older Sam warned.

Sam thought for a moment before she nodded and answered, "I want to hear it"

"All right. Well Danny, Dayla, remember I told you that there are only three people from the 1940s who are living here in the present, and still look young?" Older Danny asked.

"Yeah I remember that. You told me one of your Avenger friends is from that time period" Dayla said. "What was his name again? Steve Rogers?"

Older Danny nodded and then Danny commented, "It's still strange and yet fascinating at the same time"

"Sam, Tucker, Dani, Dale and I were in shock when Danny and Dayla told us about that" Andrew said.

"Yeah, being in a time period where everyone you once knew are now gone" Dani said.

"That's sad. I couldn't imagine living like that" Dale said.

"Anyway, back to the subject, Doctor Manfred Bauer was a scientist who worked for Fenton Works with my grandfather in the 1940s and were friends, or so Grandpa Fenton thought. He made an alliance with the Harvesters in his quest to find an ancient ghostly pyramid-shaped artefact called the Tetrahedron, which is now destroyed and once known as the Artefact of Clockwork's Tower. He did find it in 1948 and at the same year, he kidnapped Sam's grandmother in the process and betrayed Grandpa Fenton, almost killing him. He wanted to make her his queen in his world domination quest. I don't know why, but whatever Bauer's true motives were remain unknown. Anyway he kidnapped her and thanks to my grandfather, along with Sam's grandfather and Mr. Mitchell, they saved and rescued her. Grandpa Fenton also fought Bauer. During that fight, Bauer tried to harness the Tetrahedron's power with his bare hands, only to open a ghost portal and get teleported to the Ghost Zone. We know this cause Grandma Manson told Dani, Sam, Tucker and I that story" Danny further explained.

"Oh my gosh! This alternate universe's version of my grandma went through all that? She must've been so scared" Sam said before Danny placed his arm around her to comfort her.

"Another seriously crazed up fruitloop" Dayla commented about the Dr Bauer.

"So what happened to him?" Dale asked.

"Doctor Bauer would spend the next 69 years in the far away Ghost Zone dimensional plane known as The Keep, which is the Harvesters and Hertha's home domain and it is something we never knew about until last year. 11 months ago, Doctor Bauer managed to get back to Earth thanks the Tetrahedron, which was activated by... well I'm sorry that I have to say this young Dani, but Bauer got back to Earth thanks to the Tetrahedron which was activated by Dan, Danny's once alternate evil self and Dana, my once alternate evil self" Older Dani answered which made Dale and especially Dani's eyes widen in shock.

"I have an evil future self here? But...I would never...never become evil!" Dani cried as tears of shock and fear fell from her eyes.

Dayla pulled Dani into a hug and said, "It's okay Dani. You're not evil and neither are you Dale and you never will be"

Dale nodded and then Dani turned and allowed her twin brother to hug and comfort her as she calmed down from crying.

"Anyway back to the subject, Bauer got back to Earth thanks to Dan and Dana, but also the Phantom Blasters since they were are enemies at that time and made an alliance with them since the Harvesters were their army at the moment. Eventually, we defeated them. Danny and I did saw Bauer and managed to knock him out. However, before the Feds could take him into custody, he managed to escape. We been trying to track him down for the past 11 months, until now apparently" Older Dani finished.

"This is...is some shocking information" Andrew said.

"Some people are so messed up. I don't know who's worse. Vlad or this Manfred guy" Valerie said.

"I don't know, but they're both seriously crazed up fruitloops" Danny said.

"Couldn't agree more" Older Danny said.

Older Dani, Older Danny, Older Sam and Team Phantom ended up talking for an hour before Older Jazz appeared in the lab and approached the group.

"Dani, Danny, Valerie is back with Mr. Mitchell" Older Jazz said.

"Oh, good. Let's head up" Older Dani said.

Older Dani, Older Danny, Older Sam, Older Jazz, and Team Phantom headed up to the kitchen before Older Dani told alternate Team Phantom to stay for a minute as she and Older Danny headed to the living room.

"I really hope we don't frighten the poor man. He's pretty old and we could accidently cause him to go into a really bad shock" Tucker said.

"We'll just take this one step at a time like we did with the others and calmly explain everything to him along with our older selves" Danny said.

Older Dani then came into the kitchen and gestured them all to come into the living room. They entered the living room to see sitting on an electric scooter was 96 year old Tommy Mitchell. Tommy's eyes widened in complete shock, he took off his glasses, wiped the lenses and then put them back on to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing before his very eyes.

"Danielle, what's going on? Why are there younger versions of the team? And I don't remember seeing these three" Tommy said referring and pointing at Andrew, Dale and Dayla.

Older Dani them proceed to tell Tommy what has happen in the past 16 hours. Tommy couldn't believe as he tried to gather all of this information into his brain.

"Alternate universe. You know, your grandfather studied a little on the Multiverse theory, but it never clicked on him. I still can't believe the Harvesters has returned once again. And you encountered their leader, Danielle? I remember hearing about this Hertha ghost woman last year" Tommy said still a little bit in shock.

"Yes. I encountered her in Clockwork's lair. She's responsible for the situation I was put through and them being here" Older Dani said as she gestured to Team Phantom.

"Well, it's really interesting to see younger versions of the team but more interesting to see individuals who doesn't exist in this universe" Tommy said before approaching Dayla with his scooter and asked, "What's your name young lady?"

"Dayla Fenton. I'm the twin sister of Danny and I'm also half ghost. I go by the name Dayla Phantom" Dayla answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. A beautiful name you have" Tommy said with a smile.

"Thank you" Dayla said with a smile.

Tommy then looked at Andrew and Dale and he couldn't believe how Dale looks like Dani, except that he's a boy.

"And what are your names, young gentlemen?" Tommy asked.

"I'm Andrew Knight, I'm Dayla's boyfriend" Andrew answered. Dale then answered, ""I'm Dale Fenton. I'm the twin brother of Dani, well young Dani in your perspective, and Dayla's clone"

"Pleasure to meet you all" Tommy said with a smile.

"Is it true that you knew Older Danny's, Jazz's and Dani's grandfather and worked with him at Fenton Works?" Dayla asked.

"Indeed. Harry was some character and a good friend. He trusted me a lot" Tommy said. "I'm gonna assume that in your world, your grandfather is not name Harry?"

"Yeah" Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale answered.

"Is it true you knew my alternate older self's grandparents?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Benjamin, great guy. Met him after landing at Omaha Beach in Normandy" Tommy replied.

"He participated in D-Day?" Sam asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Heck of a soldier. Well, he was older than me but heck of a soldier. As a matter of fact, I met both Harry and Benjamin that day. Harry wasn't a soldier in the army but he participated to test some assault rifle which he would later develop a ghost hunting weapon out of it. He saved me and Benjamin and introduced Steve Rogers after the battle. As for Ida, nice lady but no non-sense. Sam reminds me of her. I'm pretty sure Danny and Danielle told you what happen to her in 1948?" Tommy said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it" Sam said.

"Anyway, is there a specific reason why you send Ms. Gray to bring me here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, let's get everyone down at the lab and tell what happen an hour ago and something that has happen" Older Dani said.

Older Dani, Older Danny, Older Sam and Team Phantom guided Tommy to the lab before alternate Jack, alternate Maddie, Older Jazz, Older Tucker, Older Valerie, Jacob, Sierra and Venus gathered around to listen.

"Okay, what happened an hour ago?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, so an hour ago Danny came back with an unconscious Harvester ghost that he captured during his patrol. Once it regained consciousness, we then let young Danny and Dayla interrogate it because they have telepathic powers, so they were be able to communicate with it. During the interrogation, the Harvester used its own telepathic abilities to try and fry not only young Danny's and Dayla's minds, but Danny's and mine as well. We then saw visions of Hertha and the Harvesters travelling to other planet's Ghost Zone dimensional planes through natural portals which leads to the worlds they are connected to. We saw Hertha leading Harvesters and slaughtered many aliens and inhabitants of both the planet and their ghost counterparts while she grins with pure evil. They then harvested the planets resources until the planet died along with its Ghost Zone dimensional plane since if the planet dies so does the Ghost Zone of that alien world. We then saw a vision of Earth if Hertha succeeds. She will kill everyone on this planet along with the ghosts and ourselves, we didn't see alternate Team Phantom though. After that, she and the Harvesters will be free to harvest the planet's resources until it is dead along with the Ghost Zone. Worst, they're planning it today" Older Dani explained.

Tommy couldn't believe what he heard from Older Dani. Not only that the Earth is on an extinction level threat, but the fact that Older Dani, Older Danny, Danny and Dayla went through the same attack that happen to Harry 70 years ago. Tommy knew that Harry experienced a Harvester telepathy attack at Manfred's house and he remembered how Harry recalled seeing a ghost woman leading the Harvesters on their harvest on Earth and the Ghost Zone. Despite that he never knew about Hertha until last year, but Tommy now suspected that Hertha is indeed the same ghost woman that Harry saw in the Harvester's vision during its telepathy attack on him, but he had to be sure.

"Danielle, you saw Queen Hertha in person. What did she exactly look like?" Tommy asked.

"Well, she look like a human. She had light green skin, glowing green eyes, deep green hair that flowed down behind her, and dark green lips. She wore a green and red suit that showcases her figure, had red gloves and red boots that went to her thighs, a red and green cape flowed behind her. She also had a black headdress that was sticking up like four horns" Older Dani answered.

"When she wore the headdress, did her green eyes appear pupiless?" Tommy asked.

'Yeah... How did you know that?" Older Dani asked.

"There's something I should tell you all. Pretty Ida sure didn't say this because, well obviously she wasn't there when it happen. Danielle, Danny, Jazz, the night that your grandfather, Sam's grandfather and myself were on the mission to save Sam's grandmother from Manfred, a second Fenton Works-S.S.R. operation was also underway at the time. That mission was to recover data and plans from Manfred's house on what he was planning to do on his conquest of Earth. However, the agents that were sent there had one problem. There were Harvesters guarding the place. Once Ida was rescue and Manfred disappeared, Harry, Benjamin and I head there to assist. Now, Danielle, Danny, you know how the Harvesters used its telepathic abilities to fry your minds, as well as young Danny's and Dayla's?" Tommy said.

"Yes" Older Dani and Older Danny answered.

"Well, your grandfather also suffered from that telepathic attack as well" Tommy said.

"No way" Older Dani said in shock.

"You're kidding" Older Danny said also in shock.

"Not kidding at all. One Harvester tried to fry Harry's mind. Lucky for him, I was able to shoot and destroy that Harvester, thus saving his life. Harry then told Benjamin and I that during the attack, he saw visions from it. He saw a vision similar to what you saw. He said that he saw this ghost woman, which is now believed to be Hertha, leading the Harvesters on their harvest on Earth and the Ghost Zone and in a time period that didn't look like the 1940's, but more like later in the future, which I now believe is today, the present. He then recall that he saw something horrible. He saw the Harvesters slaughtering many people and ghosts while the Hertha grins with pure evil" Tommy said.

"What did he see next?" Older Danny asked.

"Nothing because by that point, I killed the Harvester. I didn't expect that the end result was going to be what you four saw" Tommy answered.

"Doesn't matter now, Hertha must be stopped" Danny said.

"But how? She's too powerful" Sierra said.

"Yeah, we don't even have a plan" Venus said.

"That's where Bauer comes in" Older Dani said.

"Manfred? You found him?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, we tracked him down in Warsaw, Poland. The Phantom Blasters has captured him and should be here in a few minutes" Older Dani said.

"Can you trust him though?" Tommy asked.

"Mr. Mitchell. Bauer knows the Keep better than any of us and he knows and improved their technology. We will need his help and we'll make sure of it" Alternate Jack said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not looking forward to meeting him" Sam said frowning and crossing her arms at the same time.

"Agreed" Valerie said.

"By the way, alternate Team Phantom. Be careful, he will do anything to provoke you all" Older Danny said.

"Thanks for the heads up, Older Danny" Andrew said.

A few minutes later Older Dani, alternate Jack, alternate Maddie went upstairs to go and inspect Dr Manfred Bauer.

Dayla then said, "Don't worry guys, everything will be fine"

"Yeah and even if this Manfred guy tries anything, he'll not only have to deal with just two but six Phantoms and two alternate Team Phantoms" Dani said as she cracked her knuckles.

Older Dani, alternate Jack, alternate Maddie and the Phantom Blasters entered the lab with Manfred Bauer, which Team Phantom gets surprised upon seeing Victoria, David and Trevor. Manfred first saw Older Danny, Older Jazz, Older Sam, Older Tucker, Older Valerie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus and Tommy.

"Well, if it is Danny Phantom, the so-called hero and his pathetic friends" Manfred said.

"Didn't expect that we would eventually find you, didn't you?" Older Danny said with a slight smirk said.

"Well, I thought I might have alluded you all but I was wrong. Not to mention I want nothing to do with _you"_ Manfred said before looking at Tommy. "Tommy."

"Manfred" Tommy said sternly.

"Still see you're helping these so-called heroes" Manfred said with slight disgust and anger.

"I just got here before you did you moron" Tommy said.

"Well then" Manfred said before he turned around and laid his eyes on Team Phantom. He looked at them and then looked back at Older Dani, Older Danny, Older Sam, Older Tucker and Older Valerie before looking back and forth in confusion

"What is the meaning of this? Why are there younger versions of some of you? Who are these three?" Manfred asked as he pointed to Dayla, Andrew and Dale.

"Well, to answer your third question, this is Dayla Fenton, she is young Danny's twin sister, Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton, young Dani's twin brother. Dayla and Dale also happen to be Danny and I's alternate and non-existent twin siblings" Older Dani answered.

"Alternate? What do you mean alternate? Non-existent?" Manfred asked.

"Young Danny here along with his twin sister Dayla, young Dani, Dale, Andrew, young Sam, young Tucker and young Valerie have come from an alternate universe which I got thrown into" Older Dani answered.

"In other words, a different universe with an alternate history. Anything that happened here, didn't happen in their universe. Dayla, Andrew and Dale doesn't exist in our universe" Older Danny said.

"I know about the Multiverse theory. Study a little bit until we entered the war." Manfred said before he places his hands on his head in annoyance. "Everything in this century is quite bizarre, but this takes the cake, especially seeing younger versions of Danny, Danielle, Tucker, Valerie and Samantha while you're here!" Manfred said, pointing towards alternate Team Phantom, which they frown at him.

"Samantha?! NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!" Sam shouted hating the fact that Manfred called her by her full name.

Sam then tried to charge towards Manfred, but she was stopped by Danny and Older Sam.

"Young Sam calm down" Older Dani ordered.

"I hated that he said our full name, but don't let him push you" Older Sam said, making Sam calm down.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I have to like it" Sam said as Manfred smirked at her.

"Now that you fools have her at bay, your answer still doesn't explain why you brought these young fools here, Danielle" Manfred said.

"Well Bauer, these young 'fools' have come here to help us in stopping Hertha" Older Dani said.

Manfred smirk was replaced with a serious and concern look on his face and he asked with concern, "Hertha is here?"

"I don't know now, but I did encounter her at Clockwork's lair. She's responsible for sending me to the alternate universe. She's responsible for alternate Team Phantom being here. She's planning to harvest the Earth of its resources, kill everyone along with the ghosts and ourselves. After that, she and the Harvesters will be free to harvest the planet's resources until it is dead along with the Ghost Zone" Older Dani said.

"So, she's finally come, huh? I knew she would get here eventually" Manfred said with concern.

"Since you seem to know her better than we do, what does she want?" Dayla asked, making Manfred sneer at her.

"Why should I tell you? If what Danielle here says is true and that you, along with your friends are from an alternate universe then why do you care about what happens here?" Manfred asked as Dayla glared at him, making him chuckle before he places himself eye level with Dayla. "Does it bother you that you, along with Andrew and Dale, don't exist here? Doesn't it make you sad to discover how Dayla Fenton is nothing here? Or does it make you angry?"

Dayla wanted nothing more than to punch this man in face but managed to keep her anger down, Andrew however was about to do that until she grabbed his arm.

"Andrew don't. It's just what he wants" Dayla said making Manfred smirk at them.

"Okay, can we get back to the subject at hand?" Jacob asked in annoyance.

"Right. I assume you brought me here because I lived at the Keep for 69 years and you all want me to tell you about the place, their technology, and how to defeat them?" Manfred asked.

"Yeah, maybe because if you hadn't got corrupted by Hertha, made an alliance with the Harvesters and did what you did 70 years ago then none of this wouldn't have happened" Tommy said.

"Do you even have any remorse with what you did?" Venus asked.

"To be honest, yes. I saw what Hertha and the Harvesters did to an alien world once during my time there since Hertha couldn't get Earth at the moment. It was horrible. I can't let it happen here to Earth" Manfred answered.

"Then why did what you did when you came back?" Sierra asked.

"I wanted revenge on the Fenton's, even if Harry is no longer here but after Dan and Dana's defeat, I spent the next 11 months learning what has happened here while I was gone. I have to say, I'm impressed that humanity has advanced, but disappointed that they haven't changed and learned from mistakes in the past, especially after the war. I now realized what I did was wrong, even betraying Harry. Hertha did corrupt me and made me did those horrible things, including kidnapping Sam's grandmother, trying to kill Harry, even you Tommy. Having revenge on you all isn't worth it, especially after hearing about this Dis-asteroid Incident. I want nothing to do with Hertha or ghosts in general and rather live the rest of my life in peace now that I'm back at Earth and see what the present or rather future in my perspective has to offer. Despite that Hertha was very fond of me and used her powers to make sure I didn't age, at least until I make it back to Earth and she has provided for me, treated me as am equal and I also assisted her and her subjects and help improved their technology, she needs to be stopped" Manfred answered.

"Doctor Bauer, Hertha may have corrupted you and she was gonna kill you eventually, but now you're back and no longer under her influence. You can redeem yourself for your past mistakes by helping us save the world and Ghost Zone. Together we all can stop Hertha once and for all" Older Danny said.

"Like I said before, I saw a harvest on an alien world. It was horrifying. I'll help you all. We can't let Hertha harvest Earth, our home" Manfred said and offered his hand to shake.

"Glad to have you on our side, but that doesn't mean I trust you" Older Danny said as he shook Manfred's hand.

"No problem. And Tommy, I'm sorry for what happen 70 years ago" Manfred said.

"Glad to have an old friend back" Tommy said.

"Anyway, before we get started, I need a cup of coffee first. I'm still confused to seeing the alternate Team Phantom here." Manfred said as he climbs up the stair" Manfred said as he climbs up the stairs.

"Think we can trust him?" young Valerie asked. Dale then added, "Yeah I mean he did insult us"

"I could tell he was being serious about this" Tommy said.

"Well, as long as he's here, he's definitely the help we can get" Alternate Maddie said.

"Still don't like him though" Sam said.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Danny said.

"Agreed" Dayla said. "He has to pull through if he expects us to work with him"

"Well, let's head up-stairs" Older Dani said.


	14. Battle Preperations

All of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom gathered at the living room while Manfred preps his cup of coffee. Once he finally gets a sip, he started getting down to business by pulling out a folder in his backpack.

"Okay, first things first, has Hertha and the Harvesters done anything on Earth so far?" Manfred asked.

"Well, I think they have. Do you know what this thing is?" Older Jazz asked before activating a 3D hologram screen that shows a picture of the odd looking cylindrical device at the park.

"Before you answer, Doctor Bauer, let you know that before you got here, Danny captured a Harvester during his ghost patrol. Once it regained consciousness, we then let young Danny and Dayla interrogate it because they have telepathy powers, so they should be able to communicate with it. During the interrogation, the Harvester used its own telepathic abilities to try and fry not only young Danny's and Dayla's minds, but Danny's and mine. He saw what Hertha and the Harvesters did in the past and their plans on Earth. We saw that device in one of the visions" Older Dani said.

"It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, let me tell you" Danny said.

"I'm well aware of the Harvester's telepathic abilities. They are dangerous and can even kill someone. Hertha has telepathy powers and it was those powers that Hertha managed to contact me in October, 1945 when I made the alliance with the Harvesters and searching for the Tetrahedron and my horrible plan that took place in 1948" Manfred said.

"Is Hertha's telepathy powers more powerful than her subjects?" Venus asked.

"Not only powerful, but worst" Manfred answered.

"Right, anyway, that device? Do you know what it is?" Older Jazz asked.

"It's a mining drill" Manfred replied.

"A drill? How does this drill work?" Jacob asked.

"Has it got something to do with how Hertha and her Harverster's get the planet's resources?" Andrew asked.

"Indeed young man. It shoots a ecto-plasma beam that can drill down a planet's surface, all the way to it's core. Hertha use these drills to harvest a planet's core in order to get the resources. If Hertha activate these drills to harvest the Earth's core, then it's game over" Manfred answered.

"Unfortunately, these drills has been placed around the world, including Amity Park" Older Jazz said, as he then showed a holographic map that shows ecto-signatures from the drills.

"Who found the one here in town?" Manfred asked.

"Sam, Valerie and I did" Older Tucker replied.

"You didn't try to take them out, did you?" Manfred asked.

"We did, but it gave us a shock" Older Sam replied.

"That was expected. That's a defence mechanism that prevents anyone from taking them out and ruining Hertha's plans" Manfred explained.

"So how are we supposed to destroy these drills?" Sierra asked.

"I doubt it's going to be easy" Sam commented.

Manfred then started pulling out multiple detailed sketches that he drew that shows Hertha's and Harvesters home domain, the Keep.

"Okay, so you all already know that the Keep is light years away from the Earth dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone. It's a large floating island with a large tower-like structure. There is a large base that houses parked attackers and fighters, including Hertha's own attacker craft. There is also a large set of stairs that leads to Hertha's throne. Next to her throne is a control panel. Now she can operate her harvest on the planet that she's targeting, but she can also do that at the Keep, without even going to the targeted world. That control panel can operate the harvest. She can activate the drills there" Manfred explained.

"Is there some order on that control panel that can destroy the drills?" Dale asked.

"Yes. There's a self-destruct button on that panel." Manfred said.

"Not very smart on that part, huh?" Older Sam asked.

"Not very smart" Manfred said.

"So if we can get to that control panel and get the drills to self-destruct, then Hertha will have no way to harvest Earth?" Tucker asked.

"Yes" Manfred replied.

"Should be a piece of cake" Dani said. "That shouldn't take us long"

"I like your confidence however, don't underestimate Hertha. She's very powerful" Manfred said.

"Okay, now that we know about this control panel, now we need to discuss about destroying the Keep. Like Sojourn said, the Harvesters must be destroyed" Older Danny said.

"Definitely, the Harvesters are not only a threat to Earth and the Ghost Zone, but they're a threat to other alien worlds and their Ghost Zone dimensional planes. Lord knows what world Hertha will target next" Older Dani said.

"Not only that she may even start going to other universes. So it's not only this dimension in danger but other worlds as well" Dayla added.

As everyone else started to speak and form a plan in order to destroy The Keep, Tommy started to remember something that happened 70 years ago, back when he was working with Harry Fenton.

"I have a suggestion." Tommy said, interrupting everyone else.

"What suggestion do you have Mr. Mitchell?" Alternate Jack asked.

"It's better if I show some of you. Jack, Danny, Danielle, you all are gonna have to take me to the Fenton Ghost Bunker" Tommy said.

"You have a bunker?" Dayla asked in amazement.

"Yes. Built by my father-in-law and use for extreme ghost emergencies" Alternate Maddie replied.

"Wow. That would be so cool if we had something like that in our universe. An underground bunker? Awesome" Danny said.

"Definitely" Dayla said. "We should suggest that to mum and dad when we get back home"

"So, why do we need to go to the bunker?" Older Danny asked.

"Because the answer to destroying the Keep and ending Hertha and the Harvesters once and for all is at level 20 of the bunker" Tommy answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get there now" Older Danny said.

"Only Jack, Danielle, Danny and Manfred comes" Tommy said.

"Me?" Manfred asked.

"Yes. It involves you" Tommy said.

"Jazz, you're in charge around here until we get back" Older Dani said.

"All right. Whatever the answer is at the bunker, hopefully it will be good" Older Jazz said.

"All right, let head to the Quinjet and get to the bunker fast" Older Dani said.

After they saw the Quinjet fly off into the air, everyone else sat down into the living room and waited for their return.

* * *

Older Jazz then asked, "So in all your experiences of ghost fights in your world, what you would say was your toughest one?"

All of them thought about it and then Dayla answered, "Well there have been a lot of them but I would say two of the toughest battles we've ever had to face was when fought against Dan and Day Phantom for the first time and when we fought against Vlad Plasmius for the last time during when he had the Amulet of Kyba"

"Yeah. Vlad had gone had definitely gone through a lot of trouble just to get that amulet" Valerie said. "Sent us back in three different time lines, poisoned Danny and even held an antidote that would cure Dayla's mutation for ransom to make Danny go get the amulet for him"

"During the final fight I was almost killed….well for a few moments I was dead" Dayla said as she remembered how she saved her brother. "He was about to kill Danny and he would have if I hadn't stepped in time and took the blow"

"I was so scared. I thought I had lost you there" Andrew said as he placed his hand on top of Dayla's. She placed her other one on top and said with a warm smile, "You will never lose me"

"So how did you….come back to life?" Older Jazz asked.

"Well it was the spirits of Nova and Bergthora who were in the amulets that had belonged to them. Clockwork had given us their amulets to help us fight against Plasmius and after the fight was over, their spirits had come from the amulets that are now destroyed and they healed and bought be back to life" Dayla answered.

"They said that they had placed a small part of their spirits into the amulets before they faded after fighting Kyba so many years ago in case they were needed when the time was right" Dale finished.

"Amazing" Older Jazz said. "Simply amazing. And to think a few years ago, I didn't believe in any of this ghost stuff"

"It's amazing how time changes everything" Older Sam said.

"No doubt about that" Danny, Dale, Dani, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie and Andrew all said in unison.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they all heard the sound of the Quinjet returning. Older Valerie looked out the window and saw them and said, "Hey everyone they're back"

They all came inside.

Victoria asked, "You got what Tommy sad that will help us destroy the Keep?"

"Yep, it's outside in the backyard" Older Dani answered.

"Why is it in the backyard?" Sam asked.

"It's big and dangerous to operate inside" Older Danny said.

"So, can we see what we're gonna use?" Andrew asked.

'Yeah, I'm curious as to what it is" Tucker said.

"Well we're gonna have to show you anyway and explain, but I have to warn you, some of you are not gonna like it on what we're planning to do" Older Dani warned.

Older Dani, Older Danny, alternate Jack, Tommy and Manfred guided the rest of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom to the backyard. Team Phantom's eyes widened in shock and horror at what they saw before them. It was the GIW anti-ecto missile! Dayla, Sam, Tucker and Andrew especially looked on in horror as they got flashbacks to the first time they saw that missile back in their universe.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

"Didn't you get the memo? We brought this place so we can fire this anti-ecto missile into the portal and destroy the entire Ghost Zone" Agent K said. "Prepare for the complete annihilation of the Ghost Zone, no more undocumented spectres and no more of those Phantom kids"

Tucker, Sam, Dayla and Andrew all gasped at the plan. Dayla then phased them all out of Fenton Works and landed near the park, she kept shaking her head as she dropped the invisibility and changed back into her human form.

"I can't believe they're gonna try and destroy an entire race" Dayla said. "This is too horrible"

Andrew then thought of something and asked Tucker, "Hey Tuck, in astrophysics what happens when an entire dimension is suddenly removed from existence?"

"Easy. The whole dimensional structure becomes unstable and KABOOOM!" Tucker answered.

"Oh no! Don't tell me what I think you're saying" Dayla said. Andrew nodded and said, "Since the Ghost Zone is the flip side of our plane of existence and if the Ghost Zone goes, we go too"

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Team Phantom shouted.

"Why do you have that thing? If it hits the Ghost Zone the Earth will be gone too!" Sam exclaimed.

"Why do you guys have a weapon of mass destruction?" Tucker asked.

"That thing came close to destroying the Ghost Zone and the Earth in our world and if I'm not mistaking, it also came close to destroying both worlds here as well" Dayla exclaimed still looking at the weapon in horror.

"Well, do you know what this power is?" Older Danny asked, pointing towards the harnessed Tetrahedron power.

"No, I've never seen any ecto-energy like that before" Danny asked.

"And its aura feels very powerful" Dayla said as she could feel the power radiating from it.

"Where did it come from?" Andrew asked.

"This harnessed power came from the Tetrahedron, which I mentioned it before to you all. The Tetrahedron was also a containment vessel for a Reality Gem called the Gem of Infinity, which was one of the gems that powered the more powerful Universal Gauntlet. Both the Tetrahedron and the Universal Gauntlet has been destroyed. Anyway, 70 years ago, Manfred managed to harness this power in order to develop his weapons. The Tetrahedron and its power is very deadly and dangerous. Its power is unmatched for a human or a ghost from the Earth plane of the Ghost Zone, except for Clockwork since he's a Supernatural Entity. It's more powerful than the two bombs that destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, hence this ecto power is nuclear" Older Danny said.

"Now comes to part why we have a Guys in White Ghost Zone missile. Manfred, mom and dad, are gonna use all of this harnessed power to create an ecto-nuclear warhead, which will be use to destroy the Keep and its inhabitants for good" Older Dani said.

"Is the power of the Tetrahedron really that powerful enough to make an ecto-nuclear warhead?" Danny asked.

"And isn't that kind of dangerous? What if something goes wrong when harnessing the energy of it?" Dale asked.

"I hate nuclear weapons" Andrew said with a frown before Manfred could answer young Danny's and Dale's question.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Valerie asked.

"Nuclear weapons was the whole reason my father was killed in the first place." Andrew answered after a moment of silence. He sighed and then finished, "The guy that was gonna bomb New York City Harbor that my dad and some of his crew stopped was demanding that the government gives him the plans for all future nuclear weapons, and when the government refused, my father and some of his crew stopped him, but although they got the boat away from the harbor, the man set off the bomb anyway taking my dad along with the crew members with him"

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom all gave him sympathetic looks. Dayla placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Andrew I understand how you feel about nuclear weapons. I understand how much pain it has bought you but... if were gonna stop Hertha and the Harvesters, we have to use any means necessary" Dayla said.

Andrew was silent at first but took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Sorry about that everyone"

"There is no reason to be sorry. We understand" Older Dani said.

"Yeah. My dad was involved in the Manhattan Project which help develop the first atomic bomb. He didn't like the result after the war end, but as he said and I quote 'If an inventor making the bombs cares about people's lives, then that inventor wouldn't have created the bombs in the first place.' Unquote" Alternate Jack said.

"Well, we don't like the idea of using ecto-energy to create a nuclear bomb, or the use of nuclear weapons, but we have no choice. Hertha and the Harvesters must be stop now" Danny said.

"Also, young Sam, don't worry, the Earth and its Ghost Zone dimensional plane won't be affected. It doesn't work that way here. The Keep is light years away from here anyway. Remember, here, the Ghost Zone is the flipped side of the universe, not the Earth as originally thought" Older Dani said.

"Good" Sam said with a nod.

"Well, we better get to work. It's gonna take hours and time is critical" Manfred said.

Manfred, alternate Jack and Maddie immediately got to work on turning the harnessed Tetrahedron power into an ecto-nuclear in the backyard.

"You think the warhead will be ready in time?" Dayla asked.

"I know it will be ready" Older Dani said with confidence.

"It should be ready before dawn" Victoria said.

"Well, all we have to do now is wait" David said.

"And get a little bit of sleep, don't you think?" Trevor said.

"Well, I think it's time for Sierra, Venus and I to put on our new Team Phantom ghost fighting attire." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I've been waiting to try mine on" Sierra said.

"Same." Venus said before her, Venus and Sierra left the lab.

"You know, we never discuss how you all are gonna get to the Keep. Its light years away." Jazz said, making Older Danny and Older Dani smirk at each other.

"I think Dani and I know someone from New York City that can help us with that" Older Danny said.

"After all, he knows about the Ghost Zone too" Older Dani said.

"You're not talking about..." Older Jazz said, not finishing her sentence.

"Yep, that guy" Older Dani said.

"Who are you all talking about?" Dani asked.

"Let's just say, someone who gave Dani and I a surprise with his abilities during Dani's and I's vacation last year" Older Danny said.

"Whatever you say. Whoever this person is, I hope he can help" Dale said.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Danny went over and answered it.

"Hello... Oh, Hello Mrs. Manson, what's going on?... Whoa, whoa, calm down, what happen?... What?! When did this happen... I'll let her know" Older Danny said on the phone.

Danny hangs up the phone before taking in a deep breath. Older Sam then asked, "Danny was that my mum?"

"Yeah..." Older Danny said looking down in sadness.

"Danny? What the heck happened?" Older Sam asked with concern, but Danny didn't reply. "Danny, what happened?"

"Sam, you need to head to your parent's house. Your parents needs you. Your grandmother just died" Older Danny said.

"What?" Older Sam said in shock before taking a few steps back.

Older Sam took a few steps back towards the wall before collapsing and crying as she curl her knees to her chest. Something she never does in front of anyone.

"No! No! It's can't be!" Sam cried.

Older Danny got down to the floor to embrace and comfort his girlfriend. Tommy couldn't believe what he has just heard. He looks in sadness now knowing that Ida, a friend that he has known for 70 years is gone. Danny, Dayla, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie and especially Sam all gasped when they heard Older Danny said those words. Sam couldn't believe that Older Sam's grandmother has died. In all honestly she had never thought about how she would cope when her own grandmother dies one day back in her universe. Sam looked at Older Sam in sadness as well as did the others as they watched Older Danny comfort his girlfriend.

Sam walked up to Older Sam and said, "I am so sorry to hear about your grandmother"

"Thank you. Just promise me one thing when you go back to your world?" Older Sam said as she sniffled in sadness.

"What?" Sam asked as more tears fell from Older Sam's eyes.

"Spend as much time as you can with your grandma Ida in your world. You never know how much time you'll have with her" Older Sam said.

Sam nodded and then Older Sam continued to cry as everyone looked down in sadness. "I gotta get to my parent's house"

"You want me to take you there?" Older Danny asked.

"Sure. I could use your company" Older Sam said in sadness.

Older Danny then carried Sam bridal style before he made Older Sam and himself intangible and flew off Fenton Works.

"That's sad. Grandma Manson was very nice to all of us" Older Valerie said.

"Sad to hear about Ida. Known her for 70 years since Harry, Benjamin and I saved her from Manfred and the Harvesters. Hopefully, she's seeing Benjamin now." Tommy said.

 _"Requiem aeternam dona ei, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat ei. Requiescant in pace. Amen."_ ("Eternal rest grant unto her, O Lord, and let the perpetual light shine upon her. Rest in peace. Amen.")" Older Dani said, reciting the Eternal Rest prayer in Latin.

"You think Sam will be okay?" Older Tucker said.

"She's gonna have to when we have to face Hertha and the Harvesters" Older Dani said.

"All we can do is let her know that we're there for her and be strong as well" Andrew said.

Suddenly Jacob, Sierra and Venus came back to the lab, wearing their new Team Phantom ghost fighting attire. Sierra's outfit is a black hazmat suit with a triangular red collar, red gloves, red boots, a red belt, and red accents on the sleeves and thighs and a white DP logo inside a darker black circle on the chest. Venus's outfit is just like Sierra's, except hers was a black and blue pattern. Jacob's outfit is just like an outfit worn by a SWAT team operative. Jacob is wearing a black T-shirt underneath a black vest with pockets, a black belt, black jeans, black gloves and black boots. His upper left pocket on his vest had a white DP logo on it.

"Those are cool looking outfits" Valerie said.

"Thanks. I like it" Sierra said.

"Same. About time we get our own attire" Venus said.

"Now, I'm ready to face those Harvesters" Jacob said.

"Yeah, and I do love a man in uniform" Older Dani said as she approached Jacob and gave him a quick kiss, making him smile.

""Anyway, where's Danny and Sam? We didn't see them leaving the lab" Venus said.

"Danny took Sam to her parent's house. Her grandmother just died" Older Dani replied.

"Oh no!" Sierra said in sadness.

"I like Grandma Manson. She's been nice to us." Venus said.

"Man, I feel bad for Sam. I hope she's okay." Jacob said.

"Well, we're gonna need her for battle" Older Jazz said. "Anyway, time to provide our weapons to alternate Team Phantom."

Older Dani, Older Jazz, Older Tucker and Older Valerie guided Team Phantom to a nearby table where it displayed multiple Fenton weapons.

"Okay, alternate Team Phantom, we're gonna provide you some of our Fenton weapons" Older Jazz said.

In a few minutes Older Dani, Older Jazz, Older Tucker and Older Valerie provided Sam, Tucker and Andrew with a weapon. Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale and Valerie didn't need a weapon of their own thanks to their ghost powers and Valerie's suit. Jacob then guided Team Phantom to another table where he shows them the new advanced and modified Fenton Railguns as well as the old prototype. Jacob lifted his first one.

"This is the Fenton Railgun. The weapon of my choice when it comes to situations we're dealing with. Now the one I'm holding was a prototype. It was originally design to shoot anti-ecto projectiles to a velocity of six kilometres per second, so the ghost won't even have time to react and don't know what hit them." Jacob said before grabbing the new railgun. "Now this is a new advanced and modified Fenton Railgun. Mr. Fenton said that instead of shooting anti-ecto projectiles at very high speeds, these new railguns will actually shoot ghost rays at high speeds. This is all thanks to a group of alien laser guns that Danny and Danielle stole from an alien planet last year, so this is a hybrid of our ghost technology and alien tech." Jacob said as he and Older Valerie shows the Sakaaran guns that Danny and Dani stole from the planet they mentioned.

"So, does it work?" Andrew asked.

"I just need to shoot it first and it's good to go, but unfortunately, the backyard is being use, so it's test will occur at battle. Now, Mr. Fenton has made two of these new guns so far. Of course, I'm gonna use it. Now if I had to pick one person to handle the second gun, I will pick Andrew to handle it" Jacob said as he handed Andrew the new modified Fenton Railgun.

"Are you sure I can handle it?" Andrew said he observed the weapon he's holding.

"Yes, I think you'll do fine." Jacob said.

For the next few hours, Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom made the final preparations for the battle while alternate Jack, alternate Maddie and Manfred worked to convert the harnessed Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead. Before the sun rose alternate Jack, Maddie and Manfred were making sure every conductor device is in place before they can transfer the Tetrahedron power into the missile's warhead.

"All right, everything is ready. Let's do it" Alternate Maddie said.

Alternate Jack then starts the process to convert the harnessed Tetrahedron's energy into a ecto-nuclear war.

"10...20...30...40...50...60...70 percent, looking good so far" Alternate Jack stated, making Manfred impatiently approached him.

"Time is critical, Jack." Manfred said as he set the device to 100 percent.

At that moment, the harnessed Tetrahedron power glowed brighter before it released some of its energy, which travelled through a group of wires and cords into the Ghost Zone's missile's nose where the warhead is located at. A few seconds later, all the energy disappeared into the missile as the energy converted into an ecto-nuclear warhead. Alternate Jack checked to make sure the energy is indeed a ecto-nuclear warhead before giving the thumbs up.

"Is has been done. We've converted the harnessed Tetrahedron power into an ecto-nuclear warhead" Manfred said.

"Now all we have to do is detonate this thing at the Keep" Alternate Jack said.

"All right, let's get the others and gather in the living room" Alternate Maddie said.

Alternate Jack, Maddie and Manfred had gathered everyone into the living room. They were about to start, but then noticed that Danny and Sam are missing.

"Wait, where's Danny and Sam?" Alternate Maddie asked.

Suddenly, Older Danny and Older Sam flew in the building. Alternate Maddie, Jack and Manfred noticed Sam's eyes were red and her cheeks were a little wet with tears.

"Sam what happened? Where did you two go?" Alternate Maddie asked.

"My parents' house. My grandmother is dead" Older Sam said in sadness.

"Oh no." Alternate Maddie said before approaching Sam and hugged her, which she hugged back. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Sam. If you ever need anything, we're here for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton" Older Sam said.

"Ida died?" Manfred said.

"Yeah" Older Sam replied.

"Well... I'm sorry for your loss" Manfred said.

"Umm... thanks." Older Sam said, a little weirded out that Manfred is apologising after everything he did 70 years ago and last year.

"You think you'll be okay during the battle?" Alternate Jack asked.

"Yeah. I promise my grandma that we would make sure that Hertha and the Harvesters will be destroyed for good." Older Sam said.

"Okay, anyway, Maddie, Manfred and I have successfully convert the harnessed Tetrahedron power into a ecto-nuclear warhead. However, i still need to make a few modifications to the detonator and we don't have time, so I'm gonna have to do it at the Keep, which means Maddie and I need to be covered at all times." Alternate Jack said.

"All right, we can take care of that" Older Dani said.

"Manfred, Tommy and I will stay at Fenton Works to monitor the drills. High chance we won't be able to monitor you once you get there since it's light years away." Older Jazz said.

"All right, because I'm in charge of both teams until this is over, I will tell the plan along the way" Older Dani said.

"All right, Dani. The sun's coming up soon, we should start boarding the Quinjet and get the missile inside. Hertha will probably start her harvest soon" Older Danny said.

"And bring Hertha's hair too. Also, alternate Team Phantom, there's something I should probably tell all of you. Once the fight begins, there is a huge risk that one or two of us might not come home. I understand if that makes you scared and that's okay. If you want to back out, I'll completely understand and take you back to your world right now. But, if you're ready and know the risk and go out there, then you're an Avenger" Older Dani said.

All of Team Phantom were silent. Danny then put his hand in the middle and said, "I'm not backing out"

Dayla then came forward and placed her hand in as well and said, "Neither will I"

"You can't count me out" Sam said as she placed her hand in. Andrew placed his hand in next and said, "Ditto"

"No way I'm backing out dudes" Tucker said as he placed his hand in.

"I'm always ready for some ghost action" Valerie said as she placed her hand in.

"Do you want sit here talking or do you guys wanna kick some butt?" Dani and Dale both said at the same time as they placed their hands in.

"Normally I would say that" Older Dani said.

Older Dani, Older Danny, Older Sam, Older Tucker, Older Valerie, Older Jazz, alternate Jack, Alternate Maddie, Victoria, David, Thrash, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Tommy and Manfred then put their hands in.

"Then let's get to it" Older Dani said.

"I'm going ghost!" Older Danny and Older Dani said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and travelled up and down, changing them into Phantom mode, with Older Danny still wearing his famous Fenton glove suit.

"That's a cool outfit" Danny said amazed at his older self's outfit.

"Thanks" Older Danny said.

"And I could say that same for older me. A green DP logo looks great" Dani said.

"Thanks" Older Dani said.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny and Dayla said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and travelled up and down, changing them into Phantom mode.

Danny noticed how different young Danny's and Dayla's outfits are compare to his when he was seventeen, mainly because he never wore a cloak on his original outfit and cloaks or capes are not his style.

"Yeah, cloaks or capes are not my style" Older Danny said.

"Told you he would say that. And I agree. Not my style either" Older Dani said.

"Hey!" Danny and Dayla said jokingly.

"I'm going ghost!" Dani and Dale said their battle cry before the two familiar bright rings appear around their waists and travelled up and down, changing them into Phantom mode.

Dani's outfit is almost like Older Dani's second ghost fighting outfit which her midriff covered, except she kept the original DP logo, she wore fingerless gloves with flaming edges. Dale also wore fingerless gloves with flaming edges, and half of his suit is white while the other half is black.

'Interesting outfits" Older Dani said.

"All right, let's head for the Quinjet and get the missile inside" Older Danny said.

With that, Older Jazz, Tommy and Manfred stayed at Fenton Works while Older Dani, Older Danny, Older Sam, Older Tucker, Older Valerie, the Phantom Blasters, alternate Jack, Maddie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus and Team Phantom help get the missile inside the Quinjet before boarding and headed off to New York City.


	15. Battle At The Keep PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Wow! This story has turned out so great and thank you all so much for the reviews on both mine and LooneyAces chapters of this collab fanfic. Remember to review LooneyAces chapters as well.**

 **ENJOY!**

The Team Phantom Quinjet carried Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Dani, Dale, The Phantom Blasters, alternate Jack, alternate Maddie and alternate Team Phantom over the skies as it approached New York City. On one side of the jet, alternate Team Phantom was sitting except for alternate Jack and Maddie while Team Phantom sat on the other side. The only thing that separated the two teams is the big Ghost Zone missile that is carrying an ecto-nuclear warhead which is the remaining harnessed Tetrahedron power. Alternate Jack and Maddie was currently trying to set up the timer and detonator. Older Dani and Older Danny got up after turning on the autopilot and cloaking device.

"So, alternate Team Phantom, let me ask you all this. Have you ever 'killed' ghost before?" Older Danny asked.

"Well no. We haven't" Danny answered.

"However we have wiped Dan and Day Phantom from existence" Dayla added.

"Dan and Day escaped from the thermoses and then had Andrew and I kidnaped in order to lure Danny and Dayla to them" Sam said.

"Before that, we discovered that the reason why Dan and Day managed to exist out of time was because they had fused a couple of Clockwork's Time Medallions within themselves to keep them in the time stream" Tucker continued.

"So after Danny and Dayla took them down, we used the same Ghost Gauntlets from the future to take the medallions out of them and since their timeline no longer existed, Dan and Day faded to nothing" Valerie finished.

"Interesting scenario. That's not the case for Dan and Day here" Older Danny said. "Anyway, you do realized that you will have to do that right? 'Kill' a ghost, well not one, but multiple ghosts?"

"We understand that. We've never really 'killed' a ghost but... we're gonna have to do what needs to be done to save the world, well, this world" Dayla answered.

"Anyway, Older Dani, you're in charge, what's the plan?" Older Danny asked.

"Okay, once we get to the Keep, obviously we will face Hertha's Harvester army. While we face the Harvesters, some of you are gonna have to cover mom and dad as they try to set the timer and detonator" Older Dani said.

"Make sure not one shot hit's the missile. Once the timer and detonator is set we'll let you know." Alternate Jack said.

"So, what happens once the missile is launch?" Dayla asked.

"Once the missile is launch, the ecto-nuke won't detonate on impact. We got two minutes to get our butts out of there" Alternate Jack answered.

"Okay simple enough, fight Hertha's army, cover Jack and Maddie while they set up the nuke and then get our butts out of there" Tucker summarised.

"All right, Andrew since you have the Fenton Railgun, along with Jacob, there's a possibly the Harvesters will deploy their attacker craft. The guns are capable of shooting them down, so shoot them down as much as much as you can, and of course, destroying the Harvesters" Older Dani said.

"All right, older Dani" Andrew said. "No Harvester is gonna get past us"

"I don't know if we will see Hertha first before the Harvesters, but if she's present, let me deal with her" Older Dani said.

"Are you sure about that, Dani?" Older Danny asked.

"Yeah, you did took a pretty big beating from her from all the injuries we saw when you first arrived at my universe. You sure you're up for another round with her?" Danny said. "You sure you're up for another round with her?"

"Yeah, let me deal with her. She got myself into this dimensional mess, more like dimensional war, and I got unfinished business with her. I can do this" Older Dani said with a serious tone.

"All right, Dani, but should anything happen, I'll come to your aid" Older Danny said.

"Anyway, the rest of you, kick some Harvester butt" Older Dani said.

"You got it, older Dani." Dale said with a smirk.

* * *

The Quinjet finally reached New York City, Team Phantom looked to see how different the city is than the one back in their universe. They spotted the former Avengers Tower, which to them, they never seen before. Older Danny and Older Dani took the controls of the jet before hovering it over the Greenwich Village neighbourhood and landed the jet at a street next to the New York Sanctum at 177A Bleeckers St, blocking a car that was driven by an old man with shades and a moustache.

"What in the world?" the old man said before backing up his car.

"Okay, I know 177A Bleeckers Street, but I'm pretty sure that building doesn't exist back in my universe" Andrew said.

"All right, let's leave the ecto-nuke inside first to go inside. Now, before we do, alternate Team Phantom, whatever you do, don't be freaked or weird out" Older Dani said.

"Okay, whatever you say" Sam said.

"I'll stay inside to guard the ecto-nuke" Trevor said.

"All right" Older Dani said.

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom went out of the jet and went up to the front door. As soon as Older Dani knocked on the door all of them were immediately teleported inside which confused Team Phantom.

"What the heck?" Dayla and Danny whispered as they patted themselves, making Older Dani and Older Danny chuckle a little at their reaction.

"Danny, Dani, you two were right, that is pretty cool" Older Sam said.

"Where are we at?" Tucker asked as he look around in confusion.

"How did we get teleported inside like that?" Dale asked.

"Can't be a ghost for sure" Dani said. "There definitely isn't a ghostly aura around to be that"

"No" Older Danny said before looking up the stairs and then called out, "Strange, are you in here?"

"Team Phantom" a voice called which made some of them jump in fright a little.

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom turned to see a man with black hair and black facial hair, blue Asian clothes with brown boots, a medallion around his neck that looked like an eye and a red cape floating above the staircase coming towards them. It made Danny and Dayla a little uncomfortable as he landed in front of them.

"Phantom Twins" The man greeted Older Danny and Older Dani.

"Hello, Stephen" Older Danny said shaking Stephen's hand.

"Good to see you again, Doctor. Sorry we have to come under these circumstances" Older Dani said.

"No problem. I am well aware of this dimensional problem and ghost threat you all are dealing with, especially bringing your dimensional counterparts here" The man who Older Dani called Stephen said, as he looked at Team Phantom.

"Excuse me, but who is this man?" Danny asked.

"Everyone, I want you all to meet Doctor Stephen Strange. Team Phantom, this is the man Dani and I met during our vacation last year with Thor. Alternate Team Phantom, he is a powerful sorcerer and a leading member of some order called the Masters of the Mystic Arts, something like that" Older Danny answered.

"So now there's sorcerers in this universe? Then again we met ghost sorcerers in the Ghost Zone back in my universe so I wouldn't be surprised" Danny said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm..." Dayla started but Stephen cut in and finished, "Dayla Fenton, aka Dayla Phantom along with Andrew Knight and Dale Fenton, aka Dale Phantom"

"You know about us and our universe?" Dale asked amazed that this man had such knowledge.

"I know about alternate dimensions and universes and what happens in them" Stephen answered.

"Wow" Team Phantom said in complete awe.

"Anyway, Doctor, we need your help" Older Dani said.

"By the way, Dani's in charge until this situation is dealt with" Older Danny said.

"All right, let's take a seat and we will discuss" Stephen said.

Stephen then use his teleportation powers to teleport both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom to another room, making Team Phantom more confused.

"Is this teleportation you're using?" Valerie asked.

"Yes" Stephen replied.

"I gotta admit, this pretty cool" Jacob said.

"Definitely. Now I know how Danny and Dani feel when they do that trick" Sierra said.

"I think all of us now know" David said.

"Anyway, let's discuss. Doctor, I guess you already know about Hertha and the Harvesters and what they're planning?" Older Dani asked.

"Yes, I like said the last time we met, I keep a watch list of individuals and beings from other realms that may be a threat to this world. Hertha and the Harvesters are one of those beings. She must be stopped, I know she's planning a global extinction event in order to harvest our planet's resources" Stephen said. "And I also have to admit that although it was a bad idea to bring your alternate counterparts to this dimension as it has seriously damaged the already messed up time stream, it's also turned out to be a good idea as well since they play a major role in your fight against Hertha"

"I'm glad you approve" Dani and Dale both said in unison.

"So I'm just making sure once Hertha has been defeated, all alternate parties will be returned to their own world?" Stephan asked.

"Yes. Of course" Team Phantom all answered at once.

"Anyway, can you see if Hertha has embarked?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, she's still at the Keep, but she's about to start her harvest in a few minutes. You all have a plan on how to defeat her?" Stephen said and then asked a question.

"Well, we're gonna face Hertha and the Harvesters and we're gonna use remaining harnessed Tetrahedron power as an ecto-nuclear warhead to destroy the Keep, Hertha and the Harvesters once and for all" Older Dani answered.

"The power of the Tetrahedron is good enough to wipe them out. Where's this ecto-nuke now?" Stephen asked.

"It's still inside our Quinjet that is parked outside the building" Older Danny replied.

"Let's get it inside" Stephen said.

Stephen then once again teleported himself and both Team Phantoms to the main hall, which caused Team Phantom to almost lose their balance. He then used his Sling Ring to use his Eldritch Magic energy to form a portal that lead into the Team Phantom Quinjet, surprising both Team Phantom and Trevor, who was inside the Quinjet guarding the Ghost Zone missile.

"Whoa..." Team Phantom said. Sam then added, "I am impressed"

"What the heck?" Trevor asked in surprise.

"Trevor, help get this missile inside" Older Danny said as he walked through the portal and stood on one side of the missile.

"Is this safe?" Trevor asked about the portal.

"Yeah, help me push" Older Danny said.

Trevor and Older Danny then put the Ghost Zone missile into the main hall of the Sanctum. Trevor then asked" So, what the heck just happened?"

"Trevor, this is Doctor Stephen Strange, he's gonna help us get to the Keep" Older Danny answered.

"Nice to meet you" Trevor said.

"Wait a minute, didn't you have an older sister?" Stephen asked Older Danny.

"Yeah, Jazz is back at Amity Park with two other people. They're gonna monitor the drills that the Harvesters planted at Earth" Older Danny answered.

"All right, one more question, how do you all plan to escape from the Keep?" Stephen asked.

"Well, we heard that the Harvester's attackers has light speed technology that only works in the Ghost Zone. We can use those if we don't destroy them all" Older Dani replied.

"Well, I have an alternative. I can open a portal for you all once I sense that you're close to defeating them" Stephen suggested.

"Oh, thanks for the assist" Older Danny said.

"No problem. It's time" Stephen said.

"All right, everyone, are you all ready?" Older Dani asked, which everyone nodded.

"Let's do this" Danny and Dayla both said in unison.

Stephen then use his Sling Ring to use his Eldritch Magic energy to form a portal that leads to the far away dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone, the Keep. Older Dani then shook Stephan's hand and said, "Thanks for the help"

"By the way, I highly suggest closing the portal once we're all in. You can open it once we're ready to get out" Older Danny said.

"I'll be sure to get you all out" Stephen said.

"All right everyone, let's do this" Older Dani said.

* * *

Both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom entered the portal with the Ghost Zone missile before Stephen closed it. Everyone then looked at their surroundings. They noticed the familiar green and black sky of the Ghost Zone, but didn't see any floating purple doors and other lairs or floating islands, so they knew they are light years away from the Earth dimensional plane. Everyone noticed that they were on a large floating island. They saw a large base that housed parked attackers and fighters, and a large set of stairs that lead to Hertha's throne. However, neither Hertha nor the Harvesters were in sight.

"Where are they at?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I don't see them anywhere." Venus said.

"Stephen said that Hertha and Harvesters are still at the Keep" Older Valerie said.

"Hertha and Harvesters are still here. They're just hiding like cowards" Older Dani said.

"Mom, dad, you better continue setting up the timer and detonator now" Older Danny said.

"We're on it, sweetie" Alternate Maddie said as she and alternate Jack start working on the missile's timer and detonator.

"I'm gonna activate some drones so that they can protect the missile until it's ready to be launch" Older Tucker said as he used his targeting googles to control some of his Team Phantom drones.

"Well, as Manfred said, those group of stairs leads to Hertha and that control panel" Danny said.

"Hertha! Come out and show yourself!" Older Dani called out.

"Impossible!" a feminine voice shouted in rage and fury.

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom all stood together as they watched a ghost woman, different from the rest of the Harvesters as she look almost human. She had light green skin with glowing green eyes and very deep green hair that flowed down behind her and dark green lips, she wore a green and red suit that showcases her figure, had red gloves and red boots that went to her thighs, a red and green cape flowed behind her. It was Hertha sitting before them on her throne. Hertha saw Older Dani and grinned evilly at them, especially Older Dani.

"So, you're still alive She-Phantom and back at this universe, and in my domain? Shame, I shall remedy that" Hertha said.

"You know exactly why we're here. One, to stop you, your Harvesters and your harvest and save the human race and the ghosts in the Ghost Zone from extinction. I know what you did to alien worlds and their Ghost Zone planes in the past. That's not gonna happen to Earth and the Ghost Zone. And two, you and I have some unfinished business from the last time we fought." Dani said.

Hertha however looked at Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Dani and Dale and gave a spine chilling laugh before turning her attention back to Older Dani.

"So you are that desperate that you call upon those dimensional counterparts. How quaint." Hertha said.

"Don't let the fact that we're from another dimension fool ya. We're tougher than we look" Danny snapped.

"I take it you're Hertha then?" Dayla asked glaring at the woman before them.

"Correct little girl. And it's Queen Hertha. Ruler of the Harvesters and the Keep" Hertha said before smirking at Danny and said, "Tell me something dearie. How did it feel to discover your sister doesn't exist in this world? To discover how there's no such thing as Dayla Fenton?"

Hertha then turned to Dayla and said, "And what about you, darling? How did you feel when you found out that not only you don't exist here, but your precious boyfriend and younger brother doesn't as well? No such thing as Andrew Knight of Dale Fenton?"

Older Dani didn't like the taunts Hertha was throwing towards Danny and Dayla and stood forward and snapped, "That's enough Hertha"

"Sorry, but I don't take orders, and now that you're here at my domain, I will personality end you myself, She-Phantom, and then once I get rid of that meddlesome brother of yours and your family and friends once and for all, nothing will stand in my way in my fourth attempted harvest on the Earth, its Ghost Zone plane and all its resources!" Hertha said.

"I won't let that happen!" Older Dani shouted.

"Neither will we" Danny and Dayla said in unison with the same courage and determination they always had.

"Why do you two defend her? You all are not part of this universe. Leave now and I may let you live when I harvest Earth" Hertha sneered.

"No way lady!" Dani shouted.

"That's not gonna happen" Dale said.

"It doesn't matter if we're not from this universe, we'll fight with her because she's our friend." Dayla said.

"And technically our sister" Danny said.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" Sam then said as she stood next to Danny and aimed her wrist ray at Hertha.

"And if you want to take harvest the Earth and the Ghost Zone, you'll have to get through us" Andrew said as he stood next to Dayla and aims the Fenton Railgun.

"Bring it on, ghost" Valerie said as she prepped her hover board.

"Ditto" Tucker said as he stood with his teammates with a blaster of his own.

"Shame, cause now I'm gonna have the pleasure of destroying your universe by a firestorm now." Hertha said.

"Yeah well right now there's twenty one of us and only one of you" Dale challenged.

Hertha merely smirked and then closed her eyes as she used her manifestation powers to change her facial look, her hair disappearing, replaced by her black horn headdress. Hertha open her eyes, revealing their pupiless green, and grin at her enemies. Alternate Team Phantom expected this while their young counterparts looked in shock and fear seeing Hertha's sinister look.

"Did not see that coming." Dani and Dale whispered.

"Me too." Danny, Dayla said.

"Us three." Sam, Tucker and Valerie said in unison.

"Oh and while you're at it, count these!" Hertha laughed cruelly as suddenly her army of Harvesters appeared which made their eyes widened in shock.

"Okay so there's twenty one of us and….9, 10…" Dale started counting and then Dani asked, "Did you count that one?"

"Oh forget it" Dale sighed.

"You know, I always thought Humans were a primitive and backward species. They're nothing like other alien races I fought and extinct. I thought they would be easy to extinct and their planet to harvest had those Asgardian draugrs didn't protect them. Once I learned and saw the changes and how quickly they were advancing over the past decades, I knew they would be a problem, but that didn't mean I considered Humans to the weakest of species I encountered in this universe. Now, I will make sure they are wiped from existence for good, starting with you all" Hertha said before facing her Harvesters. "Kill them all!"

The Harvesters screeched before flying or charging towards both Team Phantoms.

"Take them down!" Older Dani ordered.

Both Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom charged towards the incoming Harvesters and a massive battle ensues as ecto-blasts could be heard and seen everywhere. Alternate Jack and Maddie were busy setting up the timer and the detonator as Older Tucker and Tucker did their job to give them cover. Tucker started blasting the Harvesters that were nearing the missile or himself and shooting as much as he could with the Fenton Blaster. Older Tucker was doing a great job shooting the Harvesters with a blaster of his own while controlling his drones to do the same.

"How's the progress on the timer and detonator Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Older Tucker asked.

"We're barely getting to the setting up process." Maddie replied.

"You might wanna pick up the pace. I don't know how long my drones will remain in the air" Older Tucker said before shooting at another Harvester.

"So is this type of ghost battle really this intense in this universe?" Tucker asked as he continued to blast at the oncoming army.

"Pretty much. The ghosts and these battles just keep getting tougher and tougher as each year passes" Older Tucker answered before him and Tucker shot a Harvester together, reducing it to ectoplasm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob and Andrew were working together blasting the Harvesters to ectoplasm as much as they could. They both stood back to back and started blasting around in a circle. They both stopped and then Jacob suddenly pulled out his new advanced and modified Fenton Railgun.

"Okay, Andrew. Let's see if these new railguns work!" Jacob shouted.

Jacob then noticed a group of Harvesters heading towards their attackers, ready to take off. He immediately contact Older Dani through his Fenton Phones.

"Hey, Dani, what happens if the Harvesters take off on their fighters?" Jacob asked though his Fenton Phones.

 _"Shoot them down and don't let a single one of them escape_ " Older Dani said though the comlink.

All right, Dani" Jacob said before facing Andrew. "Stand by really quick"

Jacob then aimed his new Fenton Railgun at a parked Harvester attacker, which one Harvester is about to board. Jacob then pulled the new Fenton Rail Gun's trigger and the gun fired an ecto-ray to a velocity of six kilometres per second, striking and destroying both the parked attacker and the Harvester that was about to board. Jacob smirks while Andrew looked in amazement.

"Whoa!" Andrew said. "You've gotta give me a design of these railguns once this is over"

"You bet. Okay, shoot at the attackers. Don't let a single one of them escape. Shoot the Harvesters though, but be careful where you're aiming at" Jacob said.

"All right. I'm gonna have fun with this ecto-weapon" Andrew said.

Jacob and Andrew then started firing their Fenton Railguns, destroying any Harvester ghosts to ectoplasm and Harvester attackers that managed to take off.

"I gotta remind Mr. and Mrs. Fenton back in my universe to make a weapon like this." Andrew said before blasting a Harvester with his railgun.

"Good luck with that. Even with the design I give you. Might take years in your universe." Jacob said before destroying a Harvester attacker with his railgun.

* * *

Elsewhere at the battle, Sierra and Venus were battling a group of Harvesters who were firing their blasters at them. One Harvester tried to blast Venus, but she managed to duck before kicking the blaster away from the ghost. The Harvester tried to slice Venus, but she managed to lean back before sending a right hook to the Harvester's face. Before the Harvester could regain its composure, Sierra gave a roundhouse kick before she pulled out her blaster and shot at the ghost, reducing it to ectoplasm.

Another Harvester then attacked the women. Venus did multiple back flips like a cheerleader before Sierra tossed her the blaster. The Harvester then tried to blast Venus, but she ducked and did a split before she aimed the blaster and fired at the Harvester. Venus tossed the blaster back to Sierra before she blasted the Harvester's head.

"Good thing some of the cheerleading tactics Star taught me can be of good use in combat" Venus said as Sierra helped her up.

"Girl, I thought you weren't into cheerleading" Sierra said in confusion.

"I'm not, but Star showed me a few tricks" Venus said.

"Well, let's keep using our martial art skills against these spooks" Sierra said as she noticed a group of Harvesters.

"I love this job" Venus said before she and Sierra charged towards the Harvester group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Older Sam and Sam were working together on blasting the Harvesters and were doing a great job, Older Sam fired her blaster and Sam fired her wrist ray. Suddenly, a group of Harvesters fired their blasters at the two, making them take cover at a nearby boulder.

"Are you okay?" Older Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll take more than that to bring me down but we gotta do something about those Harvesters firing at us though" Sam answered.

"Yeah, definitely. This battle is kinda personal for me since my grandma has died and she has dealt with these ghost before. I'm gonna make sure they don't harm nobody or another world again." Sam said before getting a plan. "Okay, here's the plan; take my blaster and while I make them focus their fire at me, you shoot them"

"All right" Sam said. "Let's kick their ghostly alien butts Sam Manson style"

Older Sam smiled at her younger counterpart and then out from behind the boulder and made the Harvesters focus their fire on her. Sam then emerged from the boulder and fired aggressively at the Harvesters knocking them down to the ground. Older Sam then approached the fallen ghosts before pulling out another blaster and aimed at one of them.

"This is for Ida Manson" Older Sam said and then blasted all the fallen Harvesters, reducing them to ectoplasm.

"Their queen had this coming for a long time now" Older Sam said.

"Guess you can say karma has struck her when she had made many alien races extinct. Let's see how she feels when she and her subjects will soon be extinct" Sam said as she gave the blaster back to Older Sam.

"If Older Dani can get to her. Come on, we still got Harvester ghosts to destroy" Older Sam said.

"And bring pain to them" Sam said with a smirk as she arms herself with her wrist ray.

* * *

Elsewhere in the battle, The Phantom Blasters were also doing a great job blasting the Harvesters. Trevor has just grabbed to Harvesters by their throats before smashing their heads against each other. He then grabbed another by the ankles as it tried to charge at him. Trevor then spun the Harvester before throwing it towards another group pf Harvesters. David then aimed his blasters from his suit before firing multiple ecto-rays at the fallen ghosts, destroying them all. Victoria on the other hand is dealing with one Harvester. The Harvester tried to swipe Victoria with its razor sharp claws, but she managed to duck before kicking the ghost. Victoria then tried to punch the Harvester, but it went intangible before disappearing through the ground.

Victoria went on high alert on where the Harvester will emerge. Suddenly, the Harvester emerged from the same spot and struck Victoria, sending her to the ground. The Harvester then tried to shoot an ecto ray, but Victoria rolled out of the way before getting back to her feet. Victoria then charged towards the evil ghost once again before ducking and slid between its legs. Victoria then pulled out a dagger knife and stabbed the Harvester on the back of its neck, making it screech and fall to its knees. Victoria then aimed her blaster and blasted the Harvester, destroying it.

"No way will these ghost ever cause harm again" Victoria said.

"Or make alliances with other ghosts" Trevor said.

"Like Dan and Dana" David said.

"Well, enough chit-chat and more action" Victoria said as she and the other Blasters engaged more Harvesters.

* * *

Elsewhere, Older Valerie and Valerie were flying their respective hover boards destroying the Harvesters through the air. Older Valerie was manoeuvring her overboard when she noticed two Harvesters chasing Valerie.

"Young Valerie, you got two bogies on your tail" Older Valerie alerted her.

"I know, I'm trying to evade them but it's proving to be a little bit difficult at the moment" Valerie said as she tried to lose the pursuing Harvesters. "Any ideas?"

Older Valerie thought about it for a moment and then replied, "Okay, I got an idea. Stay the way you are"

"Okay" Valerie said.

Older Valerie then grabbed two blasters before she jumped off her hover board high into the air. She managed to get between the two flying Harvester ghost before she managed to fire on them before she started to fall back down. She managed to land back on her hover board.

"Thanks" Valerie said.

"No problem" Older Valerie said.

Valerie then noticed one Harvester approaching Older Valerie from behind. She then manoeuvred her hover board and rammed right into the ghost at the gap in her hover board. She then activated the Ghost Stinger and the Harvester screeched before exploding into ectoplasm.

"Thanks" Older Valerie said.

"No problem. Had to owe you on. I got the idea from that time Technus tried to take over the world and pushed Danny and me together back when we were enemies still" Valerie said before the two continue to fly their hover boards against the Harvesters.

"Glad you remembered because it worked. Keep it up" Older Valerie said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dani and Dale were working together blasting the Harvesters as much as they can. They never thought they would be in a ghost situation like this.

"Geez, Dani, who thought we would be in a ghost situation like this, especially fighting along with some alternate older versions of the team and yourself?" Dale asked as he kicked a Harvester in the stomach before blasting it.

"I know, it's weird and cool at the same time" Dani said as she blasted a Harvester ghost.

Both Dale and Dani went after one Harvester ghost. Dale blasted the Harvester to the ground. The evil ghost then got up and was about to aim its blaster at the two, but Dani blasted the weapon away. The Harvester screeched before charging towards the two. Dani and Dale then combined their powers before sending a large combined ecto-blast at the Harvester, creating a hole in its chest. The ghost then reduced to ectoplasm.

Dale flew towards one Harvester and shot both its legs off. He then blasted the Harvester by the back with an ecto-ray, creating a hole and caused it to reduce to ectoplasm. Dale then charged towards another Harvester before giving it a roundhouse kick before firing an ecto blast from his feet.

Meanwhile, Dani also charged towards one Harvester and gave an ecto-energy strike, sending it crashing to the ground. She then formed an ecto rope and wrapped it around the Harvester before sending a Ghost Stinger, causing the ghost to screech loudly before exploding into ectoplasm. Dale then regrouped with Dani before the two charged at another nearby Harvester and gave a combined ecto-energy strike to it.

Suddenly, one Harvester shot a powerful ecto-blast that separated the two, with Dale crashing into a nearby boulder and Dani crashing to the ground. The Harvester then started to approach Dani, who rolled over to see it approaching. Dani stated crawling back until she reached the cliff of the Keep, with the hostile ghost's fist starting to glow. Her eyes widened in fear and just when she thought it was the end, the Harvester suddenly exploded by a super-fast ecto-ray that was fired from the Fenton Railgun by Jacob.

"No way some evil ghost is gonna harm a 15 year old alternate version of my girlfriend. Gotta make sure some lucky guy likes you someday, young Dani" Jacob said as he helped Dani up.

"Thanks. You saved me" Dani said. "I thought I was a goner for a moment"

"No problem." Jacob said as Andrew shot his railgun at a Harvester that was about to attack Dale.

"You all right Dale?" Andrew asked as he helped Dale stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dale replied as Jacob and Dani approached him and Andrew.

"Same for you. Gotta make sure some lucky girl like you someday" Jacob said.

"I gotta admit, this gun is so cool" Andrew said.

"It sure is" Jacob said as he shot his railgun at a Harvester attacker, destroying it in an explosion.

"I second that motion. That is a cool gun" Dale said impressed by the powerful weapon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Dayla are fighting together in blasting the Harvesters and were doing a great job.

"Just like facing Vlad's army when he had the Amulet of Kyba again huh?" Dayla asked as they continued to blast at the Harvesters.

"You and I remember that fight very differently" Danny replied as he blasted one Harvester with an ecto-ray before charging towards it.

The Harvester got back into its feet and shot an ecto-ray of its own, but Danny jumped up into the air to evade the blast. The Harvester then turn around and shot another ecto-ray, but Danny used his ice powers to freeze the ray with ice.

Dayla on the other hand was fighting against a Harvester of her own. The Harvester aimed its blaster at Dayla but she quickly used her ice powers to freeze the blaster. Dayla's eye then turned orange before using her fire powers to shoot a fire blast and shatter the frozen blaster from the Harvester's hands.

Both Danny and Dayla stood back-to-back as they faced their respective Harvester opponents which they got back up with four more of their comrades.

"What do we do, Danny?" Dayla asked.

"I got an idea. Why don't we use our respective Phantom Tornadoes? We're only facing five ghosts respectively" Danny suggested.

"All right, let's do it" Dayla said.

Danny's eyes turned light blue and his body started glowing light blue energy while Dayla's eyes turned orange and her body started to glow red energy. The twins then started to spin until they started to form their Phantom Tornadoes, Danny formed a Phantom Ice tornado and Dayla formed a Phantom Fire Tornado. Danny picked up some of the five Harvesters he faced and freezed them in solid ice. Dayla picked up the five Harvesters she faced and burned them, making them melt into ectoplasm.

Danny and Dayla eventually stopped their tornadoes and landed on the ground. Danny and Dayla both then fired powerful ecto-blasts to the frozen Harvesters, shattering them to pieces.

"Well, never thought we would be fighting ghosts in a different universe" Danny said.

"And not to mention fighting ghosts whose leader wants to put the human race to extinction, destroy the Ghosts in the Ghost Zone and destroy the world" Dayla said.

"Well, sis. Let's continue to make sure those events don't happen" Danny said.

The two then saw a few Harvesters landing nearby. Danny and Dayla both then said with smirks before charging towards them, "Hello-misplace aggression"

* * *

Meanwhile, Older Dani and Older Danny were putting up a fight against the Harvesters. The two alternate Phantom Twins were destroying the Harvesters as much as they can with their original, fire, ice, and Asgardian ghost powers since the majority of the evil ghosts were targeting the two of them. Older Danny gave one Harvester an ecto-energy strike before using his Phantom Flame to blast another with his flaming hair. His red eyes returned to their normal green and his flaming hair returned back to normal before he forms an ecto-rope and wraps it around six Harvesters. He then sent a Ghost Stinger and electrocutes the Harvesters to ectoplasm.

At the same time, Older Dani has just used her Phantom Flame to burn some Harvesters with her long flaming hair. Her flaming hair returned to normal and her red eyes returned to their normal green before she flew towards two Harvesters and gave them powerful ecto-energy strikes before she regrouped with Older Danny. The alternate twins then stood back-to-back against each other as they faced more Harvesters that has surrounded them.

"Typical that the majority of the Harvesters would be targeting us. We're Hertha's main targets." Older Danny said.

"Not only that, I gotta get to Hertha and stop her now" Older Dani said.

"Well, looks like young Danny and Dayla have no idea danger is lurking them" Older Danny said.

Older Dani looked at the direction Older Danny is staring at. She saw six Harvesters appearing from the ground, ready to strike at Danny and Dayla from behind.

"We better take care of these guys fast" Older Dani said.

Older Danny and Older Dani then worked together to attack and destroy the surrounding Harvesters as the powerful alternate Phantom Twins they are. In a few seconds, the evil ghosts are nearly overpowered.

One Harvester tried to swipe at Older Dani, but she swoop kicked the ghost to the ground. The Harvester barely got back to its feet before Older Dani moved to the side before Older Danny charged at the ghost and gave a powerful right hook ecto-energy strike.

Older Danny and Older Dani then sent a powerful combined ecto-energy blast and destroyed the Harvester. Older Danny and Older Dani looked at Danny and Dayla's position. They saw the two of the six Harvesters charging at them, ramming into them and made them crash a few feet back. Danny and Dayla looked up to see their six attackers. Before the six ghosts could send ecto-blasts to the two, Older Danny and Older Dani flew at fast speed to attack the six evil ghosts and saved Danny and Dayla.

Older Danny blasted one Harvester with a powerful ecto-blast before giving a powerful ecto-energy strike to the second, Older Danny then coursed his ecto energy through his suit as the green oval on his belt and his green DP logo started to glow a brighter green. He then fired a powerful ecto blast from the belt and the logo at the third Harvester, destroying it.

At the same time, Older Dani's eyes turn light blue before she froze one Harvester. Her eyes then turned dark blue before blasting the second Harvester with an Asgardian energy flash. Older Dani's eyes returned to their normal green before her used her telekinesis powers on the third Harvester and ripped it apart.

Older Dani and Older Danny fired a combined ecto-blast to destroy the frozen Harvester. Older Danny and Older Dani stood tall and stared face-to-face with each other before looking at the shattered pieces of ice and puddles of ectoplasm before the two look to faced Danny and Dayla, who was staring at the two with shock and amazement in their teamwork.

"Are you two okay?" Older Danny asked as he helped Dayla up.

"Yeah, you two took a pretty hard hit" Older Dani said as she helped Danny up.

"We're okay" Danny said.

"We've been through worst" Dayla said.

"Well, you guys were amazing" Danny said.

"And you two are really good teammates. If only we can learn from your two" Dayla said in awe.

"Don't worry. There's still more to learn as you grow up and get more mature" Older Danny said.

"Anyway, I gotta get to Hertha, but all of her subjects will prevent me from doing so" Older Dani said.

Older Danny and Older Dani looked around to see the rest of alternate Team Phantom and Team Phantom dealing with the Harvesters. They then looked at the sky to see the Harvester attackers before they got shot down by railgun fire from Jacob and Andrew. They then looked at each other, knowing what needs to be done.

"Asgardian Phantom Tornado and shockwave" Older Danny said.

"Let's do it" Older Dani said.

Older Danny and Older Dani then linked their arms together as their bodies and eyes glowed dark pupiless blue before they looked at Danny and Dayla.

"You two might want to back up." Older Dani said, which Danny and Dayla did and backed up a safe distance.

Both Older Danny and Older Dani then leapt into the air and started to spin around in circles until their dark blue energies from their bodies started to glow a bright rainbow like light and joined together to form a massive Asgardian Phantom Tornado, getting everyone's attention. Team Phantom watched in amazement as the tornado started to pick up and destroy the Harvesters. The tornado suddenly turned into a massive bright ball like the repulsion field power before Older Danny and Older Dani used the energy to release a massive and powerful Asgardian shockwave, which destroyed all remaining Harvester attackers. The tornado then slowed down and disappeared as Older Danny and Older Dani landed gently on the ground.

"Whoa!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed in shock and amazement.

"You two should have done that a while ago" Sam said.

"Not easy to think about that when Danny and I are the Harvester's main targets" Older Dani said.

"Mom, dad, status?' Older Danny asked through his Fenton Phones.

 _"We need ten more minutes, sweetie_." Maddie said through the comlink.

"You have to go faster than that" Older Dani said.

Both Team Phantom's were cut and bruised, but they all stood their ground as they saw Hertha floating above her throne.

"Is that the best you got?!" Older Dani shouted.

Hertha responded by summoning a massive armada of her Harvester troops. All of them screeched very loudly while Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom got into a defensive stance.

"You had to ask" Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale all said in unison.

"Typical as always" Older Danny muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, She-Phantom. This is just getting started" Hertha said with an evil grin.

The Harvesters screeched before flying or charging towards both Team Phantoms. Both teams started to work in tandem and began to destroy all the Harvesters.

Hertha looks on in horror to see her army being decimated, despite her army's numbers. Angered, Hertha charged and attacked both Older Danny and Older Dani while the others attacked her army. Hertha started to approach the alternate Phantom Twins until a combined ecto-blast hit her from behind, but she didn't fall. She turned in anger to see that Danny and Dayla had blasted her.

The Phantom Twins looked at Hertha in shock that she didn't even budge. Dayla then charged towards Hertha but before she could deliver an ecto-energy strike, Hertha grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. Dayla gasped and made choking noises, finding it hard to breathe as she kicked her legs around, trying to release herself from Hertha's hold.

"The only thing more annoying than two Phantom Twins is four more Phantom Twins, especially if they're from a different universe" Hertha sneered up close to Dayla's face before she threw Dayla to the ground.

"Dayla!" Danny shouted and then flew towards Hertha, but she channelled her energy to her headdress to create an ecto-energy ball between her horns before shooting a powerful ecto-ray at Danny, also making him crash to the ground.

"I'm going to make you two suffer for interfering with my plans" Hertha sneered as she walked towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Older Dani and Older Danny got back to see Hertha violently beating Danny and Dayla.

"Danny, you and the others focus on destroying the remaining Harvesters as mom and dad continue with the timer and detonator. I'll deal with Hertha" Older Dani said.

"Good luck, little sis. Go get her" Older Danny said.

Older Dani then charged towards Hertha and tackled her before flying her away from the battle. Danny and Dayla got up from the ground and were about to fly to help, but Danny stopped them.

"Don't worry. She's got this "Older Danny said with full confidence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Older Dani slammed Hertha through her throne, breaking it. She then said as Hertha got back up and looked at her in anger, "You and I got some unfinished business"

"Well, let's see if you can finish that business when I'm harvesting your planet and destroying that alternate universe" Hertha said as she sent an order on the control panel.

* * *

Back at Amity Park on Earth, the top part of the plasma drill moved downward before a bright green ecto-beam is shot towards the ground, as it drilled into the soil. Other drills at different parts of the world activated and started Hertha's harvest on Earth. At Fenton Works, Older Jazz, Tommy and Manfred noticed the change in the drill's ecto-signatures.

"No, no, no! Hertha and the Harvesters are starting the harvest! Hertha has activated the drill. It will take an hour before the drills reach the core!" Manfred said in horror.

"Guys, hurry up!" Older Jazz shouted.

* * *

Back at the Keep, Hertha has also made another order on the control panel. Suddenly, a large cannon emerge from the ground, getting everyone else's cannon then fired a bright ecto-beam towards the Earth plane of the Ghost Zone. The beam travelled at light speed before reaching the Earth plane of the Ghost Zone, shot right into Clockwork's lair and into the time screen that showed Team Phantom's universe.

* * *

Back in Team Phantom's world, the ecto-beam appeared from the sky over Amity Park before impacting the ground, causing a firestorm to expand out with destructive force. The wall of fire started to destroy buildings as people, including Maddie, Jack and alternate Jazz to run for their lives.

"GET THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Maddie shouted to Jack who immediately got on the phone.

"JAZZ GET TO CITY HALL AND TELL THE MAYOR TO ACTIVATE ALL THE FIRE HYDRANTS!" Jack shouted as soon as he got off the phone.

"On it!" Jazz called out as she headed for the lab. She then said in her mind, _"Guys whatever's going on, please hurry!"_


	16. Battle At The Keep PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Hey guys! Well here's part 2 of the final battle! Thanks for all the great reviews guys :)**

Hertha started her fourth attempted harvest on Earth, while at the same time firing a cannon that is causing destruction to Team Phantom's world. Older Dani immediately blasted Hertha with an Asgardian energy flash, sending her crashing through the wall of the tower-like structure. Older Dani looked at the control panel's screen to see that Hertha is starting the harvest and attempting to destroy Team Phantom's home. She tried to stop the two orders but couldn't.

"Danny, come in?" Older Dani called.

* * *

"What's happening, Dani?" Older Danny said through the comlink.

"Where is that beam heading to?" Dayla asked also through the comlink as she continued to blast at the Harvesters.

 _"Hertha has started her harvest on Earth and she's using that cannon to destroy the alternate universe!"_ Older Dani said.

"WHAT?!" Team Phantom said through the comlink. "OUR HOME!"

"Dani, you gotta stop it!" Older Danny said.

 _"Wait a minute. Manfred said there should be a self-destruct button on the panel."_ Older Dani said.

* * *

Older Dani looked over the control panel on the left hand side and saw the large button and saw it was the self-destruct button"

"Found it. Gonna press the button now" Older Dani said

Before Older Dani could press the button however, Hertha emerged from the hole and blasted Older Dani away from the panel. Hertha then sneered, "There's no way I'm gonna let you stop my harvest and in just a few minutes, that other world shall be destroyed as well"

* * *

Meanwhile back in Team Phantom's world, firefighters, Jack, Maddie and Jazz continued to battle against the blaze and although they managed to take out most of the flames, the fire still continued to burn across the road.

"EVERYONE FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, PLEASE START HEADING OUTSIDE THE TOWN LINE!" Mayor John Simmons announced over the megaphones.

Paramedics continued to treat anyone who was injured during the fire.

* * *

Hertha then charged at Older Dani and gave a powerful ecto-energy strike to the face, making Older Dani tumble down the stairs. Older Dani got back up and charged towards Hertha, tackling her down.

Both Older Dani and Hertha got up before they started throwing punches, kicks and using all their powers at one another. Older Dani was about to give a right hook to Hertha, but Hertha blocked the punch before delivering a right hook of her own.

Older Dani however retaliated with a right hook of her own. Older Dani was about to give a roundhouse kick, but Hertha managed to grab Older Dani's leg before she violently threw her to the floor.

"Just like last time, except this time, I will make sure to end you for good." Hertha sneered.

Hertha then charged towards Older Dani, but she got blasted by a fire blast, sending her back towards the wall. Older Dani then drew her attention to the self-destruct button at the control panel and made a run for it. Hertha however recovered quickly and blasted Older Dani with an ecto-beam from her pupiless eyes.

Hertha proceed to grab Dani and continued her assault on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Older Dani fought against Hertha, alternate Jack and Maddie were continuing to set up the timer and detonator on the Ghost Zone missile. Alternate Jack has plugged in couple of wires as alternate Maddie blasted a few Harvesters that were trying to attack her and alternate Jack. Alternate Jack then plugged in one more wire and checked to see the time has been set for two minutes, indicating that the missile is ready.

Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale stood back to back and then linked their arms together, all four of them then took to the air and started to fly at top speed in a circle while pouring out some of their ectoplasmic energy. They continued to spin until it looked like a large glowing green rings which started flying around taking out several groups of Harvesters.

They continued that move until they stopped and landed back on the ground. All four of them then high-fived each other as Dani said, "Looks like the Phantom Spin Top has finally worked out"

"Yeah we're gonna keep working on that name" Dale said and they went back to fighting against the Harvesters.

* * *

Back at the throne, Hertha grabbed Older Dani's throat before pinning her up the wall.

"Just like last time, I expected more from you. Instead, you're nothing" Hertha said before throwing Older Dani to the floor violently.

Older Dani struggled to get back up. She was badly cut and bruised. Parts of her outfit was torn in some places. She then heard static from her Fenton Phones.

 _"Dani, come in?"_ Alternate Jack said through the comlink.

"Go ahead, dad." Older Dani said.

 _"The ecto-nuke is ready for launch."_ Alternate Jack said.

"Give me a moment." Older Dani said and then tried to attack Hertha once more.

But Hertha managed to give a powerful kick to Older Dani in the stomach. The two continued to go at it, Older Dani tried to blast Hertha with an ecto-ray but Hertha caught the beam with her hand and then shot the beam back at her, but Older Dani managed to evade the beam and avoid getting hit by it.

Older Dani's eyes turned light blue before she fired an ice ray, freezing Hertha solid in a block of ice. Older Dani once again tried to make a run for the control panel, but Hertha easily broke through the ice and shot a powerful ecto-ray, striking Older Dani to the ground.

Older Dani then used her Asgardian ghost powers and blasted Hertha with an Asgardian energy flash. Hertha immediately got back up and channelled her energy to her headdress once more to create a ecto-energy ball between her horns before shooting a powerful ecto-ray at Older Dani, striking her straight to the ground.

Older Dani tried to get back up, but Hertha blasted Dani again with a pink ecto-ray. Hertha approached Older Dani and grabbed her by the throat and pinned her at the nearby wall.

"I'll admit, you have the courage to lead your family and friends to attack my domain in order to save your precious planet and your ghost allies and enemies." Hertha said before dragging Older Dani near the control panel to see the harvest progress and slammed her to another wall. "Soon all resources will be mine, and once I'm done with Earth, I will continue to harvest other habitable worlds and their Ghost Zone dimensions." Hertha said before kicking Older Dani to the ground.

Hertha then started to use her powerful telepathy powers to fry Older Dani's mind. Older Dani hears the same high-pitched sound, only worse than last time before she started to scream in pain as she clutched her head.

"I'm not just a Queen or a ghost. I am a Harvester! What makes you think you can stop me?" Hertha said as she continues to use her telepathy powers.

As Older Dani continued to scream in pain and tried to fight Hertha's telepathy attack, she started to have a burning feeling on her hair, something she has been dealing with for the past few weeks while in ghost form. Suddenly, her white hair started to turn into flames, but her eyes remain green. Older Dani looked at Hertha before she used her hair to send a powerful fire blast to Hertha, blasting her towards the wall. Older Dani got back up before her eyes turn dark blue and summon her energy to create a powerful Asgardian shockwave, which ended up destroying the tower-like structure and burying Hertha.

The collapse of the structure got everyone else's and the remaining Harvester's attention. The rest of Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom tried to see through the dust to find Older Dani, but couldn't see anything.

As the dust cleared, Older Danny, Older Sam, Older Tucker, Older Valerie, Jacob, Sierra, Venus, Victoria, David, Trevor, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Dani and Dale became worried what has happened to Older Dani.

Suddenly, Older Dani appeared out of the dust and everyone gasped at the sight. To alternate Team Phantom's perspective, Older Dani's white hair is definitely on fire, but not the fire they would normally see if she is about to use the Phantom Flame, and her eyes are not even red. Her flaming hair is about Older Dani's normal hair length and is swaying to the side of her face.

"Dani?" Older Danny called.

Older Dani look at her older twin brother before she spotted the remaining Harvesters. Older Dani immediately charged towards the remaining Harvesters before using her flaming hair to destroy the rest of them as the others look on in shock and amazement. Once Older Dani destroy all the Harvesters, she approached the team.

"That takes care of Hertha's army, unless there are more on the way." Older Dani said, not realizing that her hair in on fire.

"Uh, Venus, you got a mirror on you?" Jacob asked.

"Here." Venus said, handing Jacob a small mirror.

"Uh, Dani, my love, you might wanna look in the mirror." Jacob said.

Older Dani looked at the mirror and became shocked at her reflection. She now noticed her flaming white hair but her eyes still their normal green.

"What the heck?! What's going on?! Please tell me I'm not turning in her." Older Dani asked in panic, thinking she has Dana's influence.

Older Danny however place his hand on Older Dani's flaming hair for a moment before asking, "Does it hurt?"

"No" Older Dani answered. Older Danny then asked, "Do you desire to do evil?"

"No…..Okay, maybe to Sierra for that little prank she did on me last week." Older Dani said, making Sierra smirk.

"That was hilarious" Sierra said with a chuckle.

"Try your Phantom Flame, turn back to normal and see what happens" Older Danny said.

Older Dani's eyes turn red and her flaming hair grew longer has it would normally do when summoning the Phantom Flame, but as soon as she return to normal, the flames still stays.

"Still the same" Older Dani said.

"Hmm, must be the final stage of your ghost puberty then" Older Danny said.

"It's gonna take time to get use to" Older Dani said.

"Don't worry. We're here for you, Dani." Jacob said.

"Anyway, enough talk, we gotta destroy that cannon and I gotta self-destruct the drills back at Earth" Older Dani said.

"I can take care of the cannon" Jacob said as he aimed his Fenton Railgun. "Andrew care to help me do the honours?'

"Gladly" Andrew said as he too aimed his railgun along with Jacob at the energy canon and fired it, releasing the two fast ecto-beams which struck the barrel and caused the cannon to be destroyed in a massive explosion thus saving Team Phantom's home from destruction and more damage.

The beam immediately stopped and Jack, Maddie, Jazz and the firemen started to put out the last of fires.

"How much damage is there?" Jack asked the fire captain as they put out the last of the flames.

"Not as bad as it could've been. A few buildings got burned but can be rebuilt" The captain answered. "We're just putting out the last of the fires now"

"You did it, you saved our universe" Dani said.

"We're not done yet" Older Dani said as she noticed the control panel has survived the collapse. She then turned to Older Danny and said, "Danny, you better start evacuating everyone. Mom and dad said that the missile is ready"

"Who's gonna fire the missile?" Older Danny asked.

"I'll do it. I need to end my fight against Hertha" Older Dani said.

"All right, I'll get on it" Older Danny said before closing his eyes. "Stephen, if you can hear or sense me, I need you to open up the portal for us to get out."

Suddenly, a portal was created in front of the group that lead back to the New York Sanctum. Meanwhile, Older Dani flew up to the control panel and pressed the self-destruct button.

* * *

Back on Earth, the drill at Amity Park continued to shoot an ecto-beam at the ground as the drilling as already reached the Earth's mantle. Suddenly, a red light lit up before the entire drill exploded. The same process happen to the rest of the drills around the world.

At Fenton Works, Jazz, Manfred and Tommy noticed the drill's ecto-signatures suddenly stopped and Manfred knew why.

"They did it! The drills are destroyed. Hertha's harvest for Earth has failed!" Manfred said.

Jazz, Manfred and Tommy started to cheer as the Earth and the Ghost Zone has been saved once more.

* * *

Back at the Keep, both Team Phantom, except alternate Jack, alternate Maddie, Tucker and Older Danny, and alternate Team Phantom walked through the portal that Stephen created for them to escape.

"Where's Dani?" Alternate Maddie asked.

"She's ending Hertha's harvest for good. She will launch the missile. You two better get out of here." Older Danny said.

"You gonna be okay?" Tucker asked. "Yeah. We'll be right behind you"

Alternate Jack and Maddie and Tucker did what Older Danny told them to do and walked through the portal.

Meanwhile, Older Dani looked at her surroundings knowing that Hertha won't be harvesting worlds, especially Earth, anymore. She saw Danny in the distance and started to walk towards him.

Unknowingly however, Hertha has emerged from the rubble, cut and bruised. She sees that Older Dani has ruined her harvest and is about to evacuate. Hertha was about to attack Older Dani, but Older Danny noticed.

"Dani, look out!" Older Danny hollered.

However, Hertha shot an ecto-energy blast and struck Older Dani, making her crash to the ground and get injured.

"Dani!" Older Danny hollered.

Older Danny retaliated by launching the Ghost Zone Missile. The missile flew across the Keep and struck Hertha, sending her crashing through the rubble again. Older Danny then ran to check on Older Dani, who was lying on the ground.

"Dani, speak to me?" Older Danny called, worried for his little twin sister.

"Ow. That hurts." Older Dani said with a groan.

"Dani, we gotta get out of here. We got two minutes before the ecto-nuke explodes" Older Danny said.

"Let's get out of here then" Older Dani said.

Older Danny helped Older Dani up and started to help her get to the portal. However, remaining Harvesters showed up to stop them. Both Danny and Dani fired ecto-blasts at the Harvesters as much as they could. After a minute, Older Danny and Older Dani reached the portal and walked through it, returning to the New York Sanctum.

"Close it" Older Dani said, which Stephen proceed to close the portal.

"It's over" Dayla said.

"Let's hope the ecto-nuke detonates" Older Danny said.

* * *

Back at the Keep, Hertha once again emerged from the rubble. She was definitely cut and bruised, parts of her suit was torn and she was too weak to fight back. She started to look for Older Danny and Older Dani, but they and both Team Phantoms were nowhere to be seen, only her remaining subjects. She then noticed the missile laying to rest in front of her. She looked at it, seeing a display panel showing the countdown clock and stared at it in horror.

5...4...3...2...1...0

At that moment, Hertha then sees a flash of light before everything went black.

BOOM!

The ecto-nuke detonated and unleashed the massive harnessed power of the Tetrahedron in a massive explosion, destroying and vaporizing the Keep and killing Hertha and the Harvesters, wiping them from existence.


	17. Returning Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Well here it is guys. The final chapter. It has been so awesome writing this with LooneyAces and the story has turned out to be so ghost-butt kicking amazing. I want to thank all of you for the reviews and I want to thank LooneyAces for working on this with me.**

 **LooneyAces my friend, it has been a pleasure writing this with you and I hope in the future to create another story with you as awesome as this one :)**

 **Enjoy the final chapter guys :)**

* * *

Team Phantom and alternate Team Phantom arrived back at Fenton Works where they were greeted by Older Jazz, Tommy and Manfred. They were surprised by the sight of Older Dani's flaming hair.

"Whoa, what happen to your hair? You're not being under Dana's influence, right?" Older Jazz asked.

"No, it's the final stage of my ghost puberty" Older Dani answered.

"Anyway, great job, everyone" Older Jazz said.

"Well done, team. You all have save the world and the Ghost Zone again" Tommy said.

"Not only that, you've saved the Human race and the ghosts from extinction. You are indeed heroes" Manfred said, surprising the team, especially Older Danny and Older Dani.

"Thanks" Older Dani said.

"So, Hertha and the Harvesters are gone for good?" Manfred asked.

"Yes. Our friend Stephen has sensed it" Older Danny replied.

"Well, at least they won't be doing harm to anyone or harvesting worlds anymore" Manfred said.

"This wouldn't have happen without you though, Doctor Bauer" Older Dani said.

"No need to credit me. After everything I've done 70 years ago and last year, and making an alliance with Hertha all this time, I don't deserve the credit" Manfred said.

"Bauer, without you and your information, this world would have been gone." Tommy said.

"And we never would have been able to stop Hertha. You can't change the past, all you can do now is face the future and keep moving forward" Dayla said.

"I would agree with Mr. Mitchell and Dayla here. You were able to get to your senses and realized what you did what's wrong and you wanted to redeem yourself. You saved everyone" Older Dani said.

"I'll talk to the CIA and the government and tell them what you did. Hopefully, there could a settlement on your past mistakes. And should everything go well, you could make a good fit to the team" Older Danny said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I would make a good fit. It would take time for you all to get use to me. I think I need to clear up some things first" Manfred said.

"Well, whatever happens, a spot is open for you" Older Danny said.

"Thank you. I should get going and still see what this century has to offer me" Manfred said as he picked up his bag.

"Thanks for the help" Older Danny said as he shook Manfred's hand.

"Glad I can help" Manfred said and then he faced Older Dani and said, "You'll make a great inspiration for many young people, Danielle"

"Thanks" Older Dani said.

Manfred then faced Tommy and said, "Well Tommy old friend, I'll be seeing you sometime"

"Glad to have the old Manfred back" Tommy said with a smile.

Manfred then faced Team Phantom and said, "I have to say, it was interesting meeting you all. When you get back to your universe, don't ever stop protecting the Earth and the Ghost Zone"

"We'll make sure of it" Danny said.

"And I would like to apologise to Dayla for the words I said to you" Manfred said.

"It's okay. At least you realised your mistakes" Dayla said. "Continue to move forward and good luck for wherever you may go"

"Well, farewell" Manfred said before leaving Fenton Works.

"He'll be back" Older Danny said.

Older Dani was observing her new flaming white hair on the mirror while the others looked on.

"This is still gonna get time to get use to" Older Dani said.

"Doesn't matter, Dani. You're beautiful the way you look, even with flaming hair." Jacob said, which made Older Dani blushed.

"Always cheesy, aren't you, Jacob?" Older Dani teased.

"Well, you know me. Always find a way to make you happy. And you are smoking hot... literally" Jacob said, making everyone else chuckle.

"Well, thanks, Jacob, and very funny with that pun" Older Dani said as she kiss Jacob.

"Will this happen to me and Dale?" Dani asked as she looked at the couple standing before them.

"Probably, I don't know about Dale, but anything can happen" Older Dani replied.

"Who knows? It might even happen sometime in the future" Older Danny said. "Remember the future is not set in stone. Anything can happen"

"Who told you that?" Dale asked.

"It was something I once said to myself a long time ago" Older Danny said.

Older Dani, Older Danny and the rest of alternate Team Phantom then faced Team Phantom.

"I want to thank you all for helping us and saving my world. I come to realise that when Clockwork told me three days ago that I will play a key role in stopping the Harvester threat and that I will have special help. I realised that the help is you all. So, thank you. You all would have been great Avengers" Older Dani said.

"Glad that we can help" Danny said.

"Yeah, you all are family and friends to us in a way" Dayla said.

"We may be saying goodbye soon, but our friendship will always stand no matter what" Sam said.

"Yeah, we're teammates as well in a way, no matter what" Tucker said.

"Actually, you all need some rest. You can stay here for one more day before we take you all back tomorrow" Older Danny said.

"Well, before they leave tomorrow, I believe I won the bet." Venus said.

"Aw man" Danny said, making everyone else laugh as he handed her ten dollars.

* * *

The next day, Older Danny, Older Dani and Team Phantom were at alternate Clockwork's lair where Clockwork show them the ecto-nuclear explosion that destroyed the Keep and alternate Team Phantom is ready to head back to their universe.

"Where the heck have you been?" Older Dani asked the time ghost.

"I was with the Observants, but I was aware of what was happening to you and the Harvester threat. But more importantly, this dimensional crisis" Alternate Clockwork said.

"You knew this was gonna happen, that alternate Team Phantom was gonna be the help I was gonna have, right?" Older Dani said.

"Everything was according to plan. What matters now is that Hertha and the Harvesters are gone for good and you have saved the Earth, as well as other alien worlds and their Ghost Zone counterparts. I have also fix the damages that Hertha's drills had cause to your world." Alternate Clockwork said before turning serious. "Well, it's time. You must say goodbye to your alternate young counterparts, as well as Dayla, Andrew and Dale."

Alternate Clockwork then faced Team Phantom and said, "I must inform you that once you get back to your universe, my alternate self that you know will fix the damages that Hertha caused and fix the time stream in your universe"

"That's good" Danny said.

"Glad to know" Dayla said.

Team Phantom then looked at the time screen that showed their universe and looked at their Time Medallions before facing Older Danny and Older Dani.

"Well, I guess this is it" Dayla said with a bit of sadness.

"Yeah. This has been an interesting experience to team up with people from an alternate universe. Especially when it's our alternate selves and alternate siblings and friends" Older Dani said.

"Couldn't agree more" Danny said.

"Wait, before you all go back to your universe, Dayla, remember when you saw my pencil sketch art?" Older Danny asked.

"Yeah, all those very impressive and detailed pencil sketching's" Dayla said.

"Well, while we were waiting for Doctor Bauer to show up, I took the time to I draw this for you." Older Danny said while handing Dayla a piece of paper.

Dayla unfolded it to reveal a very detailed pencil sketching of not only just herself, but Danny, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, Dale and alternate Team Phantom. She gasped and looked at the picture in awe, she then hugged Older Danny.

"Thank you so much" Dayla said

"You're welcome" Older Danny said with a smile and returned the hug.

Team Phantom was about to take off their Time Medallions when alternate Clockwork stopped them and said, "Wait listen. There's one more thing you need to know, when you return only you Dayla, young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew will remember what happened. Once you all enter your world, all the memories of Older Dani ever being in your world will erase from everyone's minds except you six. It's to repair and to protect the time stream. The Jack, Maddie, Jazz and including your cousin Andrew, who saw Dani, will no longer remember, that and everyone else in your world who saw Older Dani, will no longer remember that"

"What?! What about us?" Dani and Dale both asked in shock and surprise.

"I'm sorry but we can't further risk damaging your universe's time stream. Please try to understand." Alternate Clockwork said.

They were silent for a moment and then Dale asked, "Will we ever return one or one day remember?"

"Maybe, but for now your memories here must be erased" Alternate Clockwork answered.

"We understand" Dani and Dale both said. Dani then added, "But that doesn't mean we have to like it"

Older Danny and Older Dani walked up to them and then Older Danny said, "No matter what, you guys are Avengers. You'll always be part of our team"

"And that's a promise" Older Dani said.

They both nodded, understanding what needed to be done in order to protect the time stream, but a little sad that they wouldn't remember their biggest adventure yet.

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you all" Older Dani said.

Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Dani and Dale all then group hugged Older Dani, which she hugged them back since she had grown close to them over the past few days.

"I'm gonna miss you" Valerie said.

"Same in a way" Andrew said.

"Glad that I was able to team up with you, sister" Dale said.

"And I was able to fight along you. I'm glad to know that Dale and I will find someone special someday" Dani said.

"Be sure to give my alternate older self my condolences on the loss of her Grandma Ida" Sam said.

"Same" Tucker said.

"It's time" Alternate Clockwork said. "Please remove your time medallions"

With one final goodbye Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Dani and Dale took off their Time Medallions before a bright light appear and disappears as they disappeared and returned to their own universe.

* * *

Clockwork watched as a bright light appeared in front of him and when the light vanished, Team Phantom was standing there. Dani and Dale looked around in confusion and asked in unison, "Where are we? Why are at Clockwork's tower?"

Dale then asked the others, "I thought we were camping with our friends. Did we come back to help fight a ghost or something?"

"Uh….yeah and we kicked that ghost's butt" Danny half-lied knowing that what alternate Clockwork said was true, that they wouldn't remember everything that happened.

"Oh well….if that's done then we should get back to camping" Dani said.

"I'll open a portal to your campsite, your friends Jimmy and Sonya are still there" Clockwork said before opening a portal to where Jimmy and Sonya were still camping.

Dani and Dale jumped through the portal before it closed and then Danny said, "I guess what alternate Clockwork said was true. They don't remember"

"No but it was for the best" Clockwork said. "I had just finished repairing all the damages that cannon had caused to our world and erased everyone else's mind on this side as well. No-one but you six will remember what happened"

"Then where do our parents think we have been?" Valerie asked.

"As far as they know, you left to go take care of a ghost problem for a few days and are just returning" Clockwork answered. "As I always say, everything is the way it's supposed to be"

* * *

With that they all went back to Fenton Works they all then heard footsteps come down and then they saw Jack, Maddie and Jazz looking confused about something.

"Hey kids did something happen?" Jack asked.

"Uh no why?" They all asked back.

"I don't know. For some reason I thought there was this huge battle that happened in the park and there were two Danielle Phantoms" Jack answered scratching his head.

"Are you kids sure that nothing happened?" Maddie asked. "Clockwork told us you left for a few days to take care of a ghost problem"

"No mum. It was just Nocturne, Skulker, Ember, Technus and Fright Knight messing around again" Dayla answered. Danny nodded and said, "Yeah and we all took care of them and put him back in the Ghost Zone"

"Oh okay" Maddie said. "Anyway I better start making dinner"

Jack then smiled widely and said as he followed her to the kitchen, "Ooh! Don't forget to make fudge for desert"

"He's such a goofball" Jazz said as she followed them.

They all laughed for a moment and then suddenly Andrew's mobile went off and he looked at the number and saw it was his cousin Tabitha calling and answered, "Hey Tabitha what's up?"

" _Uh….Andrew did you come over for a visit or something? I have an ecto-blaster here and I don't remember having one before"_ Tabitha asked.

"Uh yes. We came over because of a ghost problem with some ghosts named Skulker, Technus, Ember, Fright Knight and Nocturne and you helped us kick their butts. They were just trying to cause trouble again" Andrew half-lied since he remembered alternate Clockwork mentioning how Tabitha's memories would be erased as well.

" _Oh okay. That explains it then. Well gotta go cuz! Bye"_ Tabitha replied and then hung up.

They all went downstairs and out the front door and then Andrew asked, "So Clockwork really did erase their memories?"

"Yeah. As he said, too many people knowing about what happened could permanently damage the time stream" Dayla answered.

"I gotta say guys that was awesome" Valerie said. "Meeting our older selves was a little weird at first, but it was cool at the time"

"Do you think we'll ever go to that other dimension again?" Sam asked.

"I think we will" Danny said and then Dayla nodded in agreement.

"How can you be so sure?" Tucker asked.

"Because when they need us, they'll know where to find us" Danny answered as he looked to the sky. Dayla then added, "Because in a way, we're now Avengers too. We're a group of remarkable people who can help fight the battles that no one else can"

In the sky, the clouds formed an A for the Avengers. Clockwork smiled at them through his time screens and said, "You're certainly right Danny and Dayla"


End file.
